MindGames: It Seems Common In Konoha
by ffiction forthemasses
Summary: With a new threat on the lose the peace and stability of the village hidden in the leaves is in peril. What will Naruto and the others do to protect their families. Set in post war post series timeline. NaruSaku, SasuKarin, SaiIno and ShikaTema are the main couples. A frightening set of events awake one couple in the midst of sleep.
1. Nightmare Begins

_**Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.**_

 _ **Prelude**_

 _ **The war of the Shinobi Five Nations versus Madara's Eye of the Moon plan has ended. The Shinobi Alliance settled their differences and came together to fight alongside one another. Peace talks went on after the war and many things have changed in the relationships of the Five Nations and Gokage. Sasuke lost his battle with Naruto and was brought to justice before the Rokudaime Hokage Hatake Kakashi. As a part of the peace agreements made between nations, Sasuke's punishment for war crimes was left to be decided by Konohagakure. With the eyes of all nations on Konoha Naruto was named ultimate successor to Kakashi. The last surviving Uchiha clan member busied himself in the post war period traveling the world as he said he would. This story takes place prior to Naruto becoming Hokage in the postwar period of Konoha. Naruto is preparing to become Nanadaime Hokage. He will lead the village of Konoha and pass on the Will of Fire and the teachings of his infamous teachers. In the tradition of the legendary sanin before them Team 7 are all working to surpass the previous generations and build a peaceful Shinobi world. This story is Post War Post 699.99 (Or AU Post Series). The main couples are NaruSaku, SasuKarin, SaiIno and ShikaTema.**_

 _ **000**_

Nightmare Begins

Yamanaka Ino woke in a panic, gasping for breath she sat up in bed. It took her a second to calm down and one would have thought she ran a marathon by how drenched with sweat her body was now. The nightmare felt so real to her. She replayed the scene in her head; her child was taken while she was left behind unable to move, frozen in place. It was the same nightmare all over again a nightmare of snakes.

Orochimaru was no longer a threat to the village as far as she knew. The knowledge of that did nothing to keep her from this current nightmare. She had an entrenched fear that her child would be taken from her. In the past she dreamed of motherhood but never expected to be a mother until the very moment she found out she was pregnant.

She was absolutely not going to admit to being terrified of a nightmare. She threw off the covers careful not to wake Sai. Fumbling for the nightstand she sighed realizing the glass of water she usually kept beside the bed was not there. In the darkness of night she made her way to the kitchen to get some water. The night breeze made leaves flutter around tapping the window.

Something was wrong. She couldn't stop from seeing the nightmare again. But she was awake. The sound of breaking glass echoed through the house. Sai rushed over to find his wife holding a bloodied hand under the sink. Glass and water covered the floor of the kitchen. The moonlight revealed it was much more than water.

Ino's long blonde hair hung down undone covering much of her face. Sai pushed aside her hair and noticed the tears that sprang forth in her Cyan colored eyes.

"Ino are you alright," Sai asked in a calm voice. He was unsure of the situation and his eyes darted around for any sign of an intruder in his home.

"I don't know what happened," Ino said holding the water over her wound.

"Let me take a look." Sai examined her wound for glass then wrapped a dishtowel around her hand. Her feet were also cut and bleeding and she had a large shard of glass imbedded into the soles. She must have been in shock because ordinarily someone with that injury would feel the pain of it. He scooped her up in his arms and laid her on the sofa.

"Did someone try to break in," Sai asked still wary of his surroundings.

"No. I…um…I am not sure what happened," Ino said shaking her head.

"It is ok just try to stay calm," Sai said lifting her legs and examing her wounds. There was no sign of any intruder in their home and so far no strange noise since the sound of glass breaking was heard.

Removing the glass from her foot he wrapped another towel around it. She just kept repeating that she didn't 'know what happened.' Sai wrapped a blanket around Ino's shoulders and carried her bridal style out the door of their home.

The night was freezing and clear of any cloud cover. Stars could be seen for miles a perfect view for sky watchers. Along with a handful of villagers only the nightshift Shinobi could be seen through the village. Sai rushed to get her to the hospital explaining quickly to the nurses on duty what happened. Normally she would have brushed it off telling him that she was fine but she was completely out of it.

000

Sakura was tending to patients when they heard a bit of a commotion. Nurse Kaori asked her to tend to a new patient. Sakura knew Kaori as far back as when Lee was injured during the Chuunin exams so she knew this was a serious case by the woman's expression.

"Sai what happened," Sakura asked thankful that finally she had something to do in the hospital. Lately traffic to the hospital had died down considerably.

"We're not sure. She can't remember," Sai replied. He had alook that Sakura rarely seen of panic across his features.

"Forehead! I just had a nightmare,"Ino said shaking her blonde head as if to rid herself of the images.

"A nightmare caused you to cut yourself with glass and end up in the hospital," Sakura questioned examining the wound on Ino's hand.

"Sai brought me here all I remember was going to get a glass of water. I don't remember anything else. I don't know what happened," Ino added. Her blonde hair was a bit of a mess but she still managed to look pretty despite the frightened stare she gave Sakura.

"You were cut by quite a bit of glass. Thank goodness you didn't faint or injury yourself further," Sakura flipped through the chart then went to work healing Ino's wound and removing the remaining shards of glass, "the injury is minor so you shouldn't have any worries."

"Thank you Sakura," Sai looked as if he might hug her.

"Try to at least relax," she said to Ino and the woman took a deep breath. Sakura added with a bit more understanding, "I know the nightmares seem real to you and we hate to give anyone medication when they are pregnant but perhaps an herbal remedy will help you sleep."

"I don't want to sleep," Ino protested back on edge again adding, "I know I sound like a crazy person but these aren't ordinary nightmares. Maybe some jutsu was cast on me."

 _These are the nightmares they mentioned at the hospital meeting. If only I paid more attention._

"Genjutsu," Sakura asked.

"Perhaps," Ino responded her large blue eyes caught Sakura's attention and she quickly added, "But we know how to fight that. I can't find a way out of this."

"Maybe you hurt yourself to take yourself out of it," Sakura reasoned.

 _Why didn't I pay more attention?_

"She wouldn't have done that with the glass," Sai said. Sakura nodded and thought to her self that scars would definitely dissuade a person like Ino.

"Besides there are plenty of kunai knives around why not those why glass," Ino wondered aloud. Glass and snakes were all that she could see in this moment. She hated feeling so helpless against whatever was happening in her psyche. Tonight was by far the worst of the nightmares and had it not been for Sai shouting out to her who knew how badly she would have been hurt.

They talked about possible reasons for Ino's nightmares for a good amount of time. Everyone was confident that genjutsu had been used. It made little sense to attack her unless someone was after something. They spoke of many things to narrow down a list of anyone who she could have come into contact with who may use genjutsu.

Sakura's assignment was the hospitalfor the day. In the course of a fewhours cases kept coming in with people suffering minor injuries and complaining of strange nightmares. Sakura looked up at the clock remembering that she was needed on a mission and her hospital duties were over. Kakashi called Sakura on a mission away from the hospital; placing another medic-nin in Sakura's place to screen patients who came to the hospital. Sakura knew little about this new mission but it made her happy that her team could spend sometime together.

Sakura excused herself to talk to her replacement. The two spoke for a while some small talk before Sakura explained she had to be on time for her mission. Sakura quickly relayed the assignment for the day and updated the medic-nin on a few things before turning back to Ino and Sai.

"Well I have to head out for a mission but my replacement has been called in to help figure out what happened," the pinkette medic nin said placing the chart in the holder and preparing to leave.

"Great I'm a crazy person," Ino said.

"You're not a crazy person," Sai said rubbing her shoulders.

"This isn't the first case we've had here at the hospital. Tsunade-sama says she will try to help with the nightmares with a new jutsu she...developed or was it researched…anyhow she will be of great help," Sakura said as she moved out the door.

"We should try the tea for now to get her some sleep," Sai said. He wanted to talk more about Tsunade's jutsu but he also wanted Ino to get some rest. He also needed to get in contact with Yamato regarding the possible threat from Orochimaru.

"I know you have to leave Sai," Ino said holding his hand, "you should get going you'll only delay your team."

"Please get some rest and try not to argue with the doctors," he begged and kissed her goodbye. He left the room to go find Sakura he wanted to know more about Tsunade's technique. If anything Kakashi would be willing to let his mission slide but he didn't like the thought of putting off his duties.


	2. Visitors For Awhile

_**[Thanks for reading Chapter 1 This is Chapter 2. In this story Kyouko is an OC not a major character, also Miyako is an OC I won't spoil it for you you will see...]**_

 _Visitors for Awhile_

Temari left the Ramen shop Ichiraku's and bundled up against the cold. She heard about Ino and thought it would be a good idea to stop by to talk to her. They weren't always the closest of friends in the past. Now they were considered the best of friends so she just had to catch up with her friend who was in the hospital.

Sunagakure was a close ally of Konohagakure. Temari stopped in Konoha many times in the past. After the war her visits to Konoha became much more frequent. She rekindled her friendship with Shikamaru easily. After many days spent at Ichiraku and meetings with Shikamaru's friend Naruto she got to know everyone fairly well.

When Shikamaru tried to court Temari, Ino often stopped by to talk to Temari. Those talks turned into a deeper friendship. Ino was always vague but Temari knew it was Sai she was talking about.

Naruto never needed to beg for company at Ichiraku's and Temari didn't mind spending time with her newfound friends. So it was that Temari left Naruto to visit a friend.

At the hospital Kaori finished filling out her chart and waved to Temari. Now that Temari married a Konoha Shinobi she couldn't avoid this place and even the nurses recognized her.

"How is she," Temari asked the nurse.

"She's doing well right now. She will be sleeping soon because of the herbal remedy we gave her but you can visit for a while I suppose," Kaori smiled and went back to working.

"Thank you," Temari said and headed to the room.

As she came into the room she didn't know what she would say to Ino. She didn't know what had happened and that bothered her more than anything.

"Hey," Ino said trying to force her eyes open.

"Don't try to stay awake. I heard about everything," Temari said quickly.

"This herbal stuff is really working," Ino said and yawned.

"That's good try not to worry you're in really good hands here at this hospital and none of your friends would let anything happen to you," Temari said taking a seat.

"Thanks," Ino replied.

"If I can't visit my friend in the hospital what kind of friend am I," Temari stated.

"Not just that. You married my teammate and best friend. You're the glue," Ino said.

"I don't know about that," Temari said.

"Well I do know and I say you are the…" Ino trailed off.

"I should go you sound like your half asleep already," Temari said.

"Nonsense you just got here you can't go. I'll admit it I am getting a little sleepy but I'm still scared," Ino admitted.

"Well get some sleep and take your mind off things. We will not allow anything to happen to you or your child," Temari said.

Shikamaru came in taking a seat next to Temari. When he learned that Temari was at the hospital he figured she might be having his child. He was relieved to know that he hadn't missed a thing but worried nonetheless about his friend.

"I'm really not used to all this attention," Ino complained.

"Sorry I really thought it was time," Shikamaru said patting Temari's belly.

"No problem," Ino replied and quickly added with a pat on her own belly, "Hopefully soon you'll get to evaluate these two in the Chuunin exams."

This year the Chuunin exams were postponed and he hadn't even begun to picture his own child participating.

Something in Ino's expression seemed to change from jovial to worry and she said, "If the little guy even makes it that is."

"We can tell your nervous about the danger but remember what we talked about," Temari said.

"Thank you," Ino said and yawned.

The three of them talked for a while about any topics unrelated to the nightmares that Ino was having. It was nice to laugh and talk normally for a while but the constant reminder they were in the hospital got on everyone's nerves.

When Ino did describe the snakes and the part of the nightmare when her child gets taken away a chill went down Temari's back. She wasn't afraid but something in her dreaded whatever was to come. She had seen many strange things in the last war and she never wanted to see the nightmares Ino spoke of come true.

"Well I better go I promised to help out my brother in the busy hour to come," Temari said.

Shikamaru started to complain that Suna could handle things without her but thought the better of it. Temari made it clear that she was not going to abandon Gaara.

"Don't worry about it you guys go on home," Ino said drowsily.

"Sakura said she would be by later on," Shikamaru spoke up he had seen the Kunoichi on his way here and a rather comical exchanged happened between them when she had no information on Temari going into labor.

"Goodnight," Ino said.

"Goodnight," Temari echoed and stood up to leave. If Orochimaru posed a threat to the village Temari figured her brother should know about it as soon as possible. With that thought on her mind she left the hospital room.

Shikamaru followed shortly after her. It took only a moment before he recognized the look on his wife's face.

"I know what you are thinking," Shikamaru said.

"If it is Orochimaru we should inform Gaara immediately."

"You know we will for obvious reasons. But I think it is too quick to make the mistake of nailing him with this attack."

"Attack, so you think this is really an attack on the village."

"Yes I do," Shikamaru said as a matter of fact. He was certain it wasn't an emotional reaction to this being an attack on his friend and team member. He glanced at Temari as they walked out the hospital.

"I think I know what you are thinking as well. Trust me I can handle myself. I was just wondering why the target was the Yamanaka clan. So far I can't see any signs that it is an attack on the village as a whole."

"Any attack on-

"Yes but don't jump to conclusions so readily," Temari said.

Shikamaru let it drop. His wife hardly needed a speech on camaraderie. Thinking like he was now was more of a Naruto thing to do and far too troublesome. He could relate to what was going on with Ino and Sai because at any moment he would be a parent and he hoped the world would stay at peace but he knew all manner of trouble awaited them.

000

The next day true to her word Sakura stopped by the hospital. As a medic-nin she knew right away that nothing was physically wrong with Ino. The baby could suffer from all the stress but it looked good for now.

Looking quickly over her charts she wondered how Sai was handling the mission. He was professional and had tremendous focus like Sasuke but they were all human.

Her mind wandered to thoughts of Kurenai and the last time she saw Asuma alive. The things she said haunted her now and she had to push the thoughts back. Knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to function with thoughts like that.

Ino was awake staring out at the window. Sakura took the seat next to the bed. She wasn't the doctor she was the friend right now.

"How are you holding up?"

Ino turned to face her and answered, "I am doing quite well actually. I was thinking of what to name the baby."

"Any names," Sakura asked.

"I don't want to do it alone but I have a plan to pick the first thing that comes to my mind when I see him…or maybe her," Ino said. Her family had a tradition of naming their children Ino like she was named after her father Inoichi but she left that fact out of her conversation with Sakura.

"Do you want to know what the baby is," Sakura asked surprised she hadn't found out already given her inquisitive nature.

"Not at all that's the kind of surprise I want to keep a surprise. I keep flooding my mind with these thoughts beautiful thoughts. I can see a baby boy with black hair looking just like his father with that look on his face," Ino said making a face that did seem a lot like Sai.

"If it's a girl she may have your blonde hair as well," Sakura reasoned.

"Maybe she'll have his eyes. She'll be a great Kunoichi of Konoha," Ino beamed.

"Don't rush things. You are hardly showing yet- Oh come on in," Sakura called out to the person knocking on the door to the room.

Karin came in the room and joined the two.

"I heard what happened. Sasuke told me you were doing fine. I had to see that you were alright for myself," Karin said.

"You shouldn't have snuck into the village hospital," Ino said and pulled herself up to sit on the bed. She was beginning to feel like someone special with all the visitors who kept checking in on her. Although it troubled her that she hadn't really seen Sasuke at all yet he told Karin that she was "doing fine."

"Like I said I wanted to see you for myself," Karin said tired of being left in the dark so much about her friends. These two were amongst her closest friend in the world right now and she didn't want distance between the friendships she forged.

"You understand it isn't up to us," Sakura said.

"Yes I know. I can't promise to go willingly if they come for me but for now this is just-

"A major breech in our security that we can't let pass," Sakura argued.

"Relax Sakura it is just a matter of paperwork and convincing the right people. Besides Karin is important to the village now," Ino said.

"We can't just break the rules," Sakura argued again.

"Would you prefer it if I left," Karin asked.

"No," Ino said rolling her eyes at Sakura, "You came out of concern for me and that is fine. Sakura is right too. You shouldn't come into the village whenever you want. Anyway thank you."

"I am your friend am I not," Karin asked.

"Exactly why we should just drop the subject," Sakura relented and scribbled something down on a pad of paper. She tore off the top piece of paper and handed it to the redhead.

"What's this," Karin questioned.

"I spend a lot of time helping Tsunade-sama and splitting my time between missions and the hospital," Sakura said as she felt the need to share her story. The hospital was expanding and growing thanks to Tsunade's legacy.

Karin quickly read the paper and asked, "So what is this for?"

"A prescription," Sakura answered.

"I can see that," Karin said passing the paper to Ino so she could read it.

"I spend so much time between hospital and missions that I've seen it all. For example I know that if someone is in need of medical care it is our duty at this hospital to treat everyone who walks through the door. So we treated you and this is your proof," Sakura said.

"Way to bend the rules forehead," Ino said passing the paper back to Karin.

"It isn't really necessary for you to put your reputation and career on the line for me," Karin argued.

"I am helping a friend of course it is necessary," Sakura said her green eyes glossing over with tears.

"Don't cry about it," Karin said.

"I'm not crying…I don't know what this is," Sakura said swiping at her eyes.

"Stop or you'll make me cry," Ino said shaking her head.

"This schedule is so crazy I don't know how people have the time to get anything done," Sakura said placing a chart on the wall with a frown.

"I have plenty of time," Karin said.

"In a lot of ways I am very lucky to have the luxury of time," Ino echoed.

"But all of them are very busy working. I can barely manage to take Sasuke's attention away from all his duties," Karin added.

"Naruto is the same. He pours all his energy into this Shinobi lifestyle. When we see each other we never want to let go of each other. I do want more. I see all these couples come though here and I know they are the types that have children. I want to have his child. I picture the same things you do at times. Every time I see his stupid looks; looks he gives only me I want his children," Sakura said looking out the window.

"Not very complicated to get knocked up and if those couples are the only 'type' to have children what is it that I am I doing," Ino threw up her hands, "And you! Out of everyone Sasuke hardly seems like that type who doesn't know how to get a girl pregnant!"

Karin stammered thinking of her child, "I haven't even thought of having more children. You make me laugh. I appreciate it but I was supposed to give you support."

"You did give her support," Sakura said. Seeing how well Kurenai was doing with raising Mirai bolstered everyone's hopes. More children than ever were being born in the peace that followed the war as many couples had less stress put on them worrying about world affairs.

"How is Miyako-chan," Ino asked.

"Miyako?"

"Last time I saw her she was so beautiful you must be so proud," Sakura added.

"She's fine," Karin answered a bit unsure given the fact that she was currently in the care of her comrade Suigetsu.

"Don't worry Kyouko is probably there to keep that baka Suigetsu in check," Ino said.

"Yeah you guessed right. I left my daughter with him and I feel like a terrible mother right about now," Karin said.

"I'm sure they are fine. Like Ino said Kyouko is a good person to keep Suigetsu in check," Sakura said.

"I know you want to ask me about Orochimaru," Karin said looking away out the window.

"Naruto said you didn't know anything," Sakura said.

"I should get going," Karin said. It had been so long since she spoke to or seen her one time mentor. Her life was different now and her focus was centered on raising Miyako.

"Take care," Ino said standing up, "you're going to be alright."

"You're planning on going where," Sakura asked.

"I'm really truly craving more than this hospital food," Ino answered.

"I know how you feel," Karin laughed.

"I'll see what I can do," Sakura said empathetically leading Ino to sit back in bed.

After Karin excused herself Sakura made her way to the nurses' station to use the phone there. Ino grudgingly agreed to stay in bed rest.

000


	3. At Home

_At Home_

Naruto returned home after a week long mission. Grateful he finally had the chance to be home not just in his house which he took great pride in but back in the village that had been painstakingly reconstructed a great deal after the disastrous Invasion of Pein. There was still a long way the village had to go before reclaiming its former glory.

Amegakure was in a state of perpetual cold rain this season. Naruto shivered thinking of where he just came from. He'd never understand how people could chose to live in that environment but he knew that home was home.

He carefully removed his ninja tools, shoes and kunai. All while wishing for a nice soak in the hot springs. Well he had better things in mind. He didn't want to wake his lovely sleeping wife in the middle of the night. Stepping in the shower her ruffled the smell of the forest from his blonde locks and ran warm water down his neck where he began soaping up.

It seemed like it took forever for him to get to this place with Sakura. The two were inseparable now. He only wondered what took so long to find what was right there in front of him.

 _'_ _To find what was right in front of my eyes,_ ' Iruka said. His Ramen eating buddy who tromped over to Ichiraku regularly with him. So he supposed he was guilty getting snared by a woman too. Sakura eventually just became so much apart of his life. They ate together, trained together, traveled together, and did everything together.

He laughed to himself picturing how Shikamaru was hopeless. Then there was the foulmouthed Sai who was doing his best with Ino who were no secret at all. As awkward as Sai is to others he is a valued comrade. Naruto knew what Sai was going though all these past few weeks with Ino. Vowing to bring whomever responsible to justice he knew Sai was right by his side.

Finally even Sasuke managed to open his heart to someone. When Sasuke finally started letting people in bridges were built. It came as no surprise to Naruto that it was the Uzumaki he only recently got to know, Karin. In Naruto's mind he could even see how Karin could take that place in Sasuke's heart.

He stepped out of the shower wrapped himself in his robe and made his way upstairs. He barely made it two steps before Sakura's sweet frame wrapped her self around him.

"I was barely gone this time," he said as she rained kisses on him.

"Shut up."

"Well if your going to be like that I think I'll just go sleep," he joked then paused to look at her face.

"What?"

Naruto could only stare at the smile he loved so much before he said, "You seem different."

"No, I am just happy."

He tipped her chin up and kissed her eager lips. "I was thinking about you all day."

"I thought about you too," Sakura confessed and kissed him once more. She was serious about getting started on a family. She didn't care about any of the excuses she gave herself or anyone else at this point.

"I can tell when something is-

"I know," Sakura managed to say.

 _What am I going to say_ _Naruto I want to have a baby with you?_

"Just say it we've been through some of everything," Naruto said at her silence.

"I want to have a baby with you," Sakura said echoing her exact thoughts prior.

Konoha was overloaded with happy couples. The old folks said that after war time it was only natural for a baby boom. Well he guessed he was now a part of that cycle. It took him a while to process what she was saying to him and all he could think of was the immediacy of her request,

"Now?"

"Yes." She blushed and looked away to gather herself before looking back at him directly in his eyes.

"Ok. Should I do something differently because we've been doing everything right for quite a while now I'm pretty sure dattebayo," Naruto said grinning because all the times they ever did the deed came racing into his mind.

"I know. It is all on me. I have my ways and medical ninjutsu…I wasn't sure before but now I think I am ready," Sakura said rubbing his shoulders as he leaned his head back.

"Things are really crazy right now but if you're sure I am sure," Naruto said and kissed the back of her hand.

"I am sure."

"Nothing's changed for me Sakura-chan you always known what I want. It is always like that with us-

"What did you find in Ame? What do they know about the case with Ino," Sakura asked changing the subject and mood in one fell sweep.

"Not a whole lot is known. If it is important I will tell you," Naruto said grinning from ear to ear he still wouldn't stop trying to get the mood back. She was just too stubborn to admit that he had been right and that nothing had changed for him. It was Sakura who stood in the way of her own dreams of starting a family.

"Nothing from you either I see," Sakura said and sat down on the edge of the bed. Naruto moved to the drawers to change and chuckled a bit.

"I was investigating a lead that tied into one of the old war sites and groups attempts at building a memorial at one of the attack points. The talks were peaceful and the memorial will not be built. But there is something strange going on all of a sudden with that war site and the attack on Ino the other night."

"No one was hurt it was all in Ino's mind right? I mean they are just nightmares right?"

"Yeah but there have been…we are tracking some bad people at the moment that took that night to start making moves all of a sudden."

"Can we drop all this," Sakura said and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. He smelled so good from the shower and she couldn't resist kissing his lips. Naruto nodded in agreement and kissed her back and the two went uninterrupted the rest of the night together.

000

Ino returned home from the hospital after a few weeks and things were seemingly normal for her and Sai. The house was an artist dream with windows providing plenty of light and bountiful views of Konoha and Sai was proud to walk in his home every day. Indoors still felt spacious and Ino loved that about their home.

Ino waited as Sai entered the room then went to him hugging him. The girl who once obsessed about a certain Uchiha took the time to settle down with Sai in domestic bliss. She was happy with how things turned out. Sasuke was a different person and they grew apart. It was clear to everyone when he did return to the village that Karin was the only woman for him. Either way Ino was too happy with Sai to feel sorry for herself.

"I love you," Sai said looking in her eyes, "something is wrong. You are being way too sweet to me. Tell me?"

"Nothing, I just missed you is all," Ino said.

"No matter, I'll find out later I am way too tired to play games." He started walking up the stairs.

"Damn it, why do you have to be so, so- Alright I'll talk," Ino said.

"That's my girl," he paused turning on the stairs, "thought so."

"Let's go upstairs," she said.

He gave into her request scooped her up and carried her to their bedroom.

The room was filled with scented candles. He was stupidly surprised of course she would go to all the trouble. It was just odd to him she was not being herself.

"Wow romantic lighting. It smells good in here. Are you trying to seduce me," he asked.

"I…might be," she smiled at him sweetly.

"Sorry, when did you do all this," he asked.

"Geez, again with all the talking. As soon as I heard you come in I watched you tiptoe to the shower it was very cute. Anyhow I just did it then," she said.

"Nice and you look and smell amazing too. I really just care about what's going on in here," he pointed at her temple.

"Alright, I need you to be the strong one now. I need you to listen carefully to what I am going to tell you. We need to make a decision and I can't do it alone. After I finish you can talk all you want, got it," she asked.

"Sure," he replied and waited.

"So the hospital gave me clean bill of health. Nothing is wrong with me physically. I've been having the same nightmare over and over. What if our child isn't normal?"

"I read about parents who have children who are different-

"That's not what I mean. I mean what if there is something different going on with my body. There was this one mission where I could have been experimented on in one of Orochimaru's labs or something…We can…terminate the pregnancy it's not too late," she said.

Sai felt a real pang of terror but he didn't want to scare her. He remembered what she said about needing him to be the strong one. He held her tighter and chose his words carefully. He felt a bit like he was being betrayed and of course the entire romantic mood went out of the room.

"It is our child not some experiment. I'm certain Ino!"

"The nightmares are just so real. I don't know what to believe anymore," Ino said though a stream of tears.

"We have the best chance to overcome any obstacle. There is a whole village of skilled medic-nin especially since Tsunade-sama arrived in our village. You have a skilled best friend who trained under her guidance. Then you have me," he tried to reassure her.

"I feel a little better," she said. But the damage was already done she said something that was so unlike her that she wished she could take it back.

"Good," he said letting her go to look at her expression. A look of panic stood out on her features.

"I would never do it," she pulled him closer; "I would never do something like that to our child no matter what. I'm so sorry I said anything."

"I know shh…" He said calming her down stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry," she repeated and he held her closer. It always felt so good to be in his embrace.

"Just one thing about before I left. The nightmare, you said the nightmares were about our child being kidnapped before so what changed," he asked.

"I did," she said then added, "That nightmare was easier to deal with than these. I knew there was no way we would let our child be taken away. But this…Sakura says that it is some kind of jutsu. It is controlling my dreams. So yeah I've been having both nightmares and the worse part is they feel so real…It sounds awful but I don't want to give birth to a monster. In every nightmare that child…is a monster."

"I don't want you to think about that. Let's just try to find a solution in the morning," he said. It was one thing to fear the child becoming a monster and another to fear their child being taken away. If he had to choose between the two fears he preferred the latter as he was confident that no one would be able to succeed in abducting their child.

The moment changed and their touching and holding each other changed. He was reminded of the romantic atmosphere all of a sudden.

"Tell me you what you want. I already had my weepy moment and you did good to listen," she said.

"You know me so well. How about I just show you instead," he lazily kissed a trail of kissed down her neck.

"What did you do to my husband," she teased.

"Oh I've had time to work myself into quite the frenzy all day thinking about what I'd like to do to you," he said.

"Let's go," she said seductively already anticipating her original plans.

000


	4. After Hours

_After Hours_

Morning came and with it work had already begun. Naruto headed to the Hokage offices. The day was shaping up to be cold but nice and sunny as he walked the all too familiar route.

All morning he thought about being a father. He was confident that Sakura would finally ditch the pill. Although he did understand because of her being the disciple of Tsunade she would likely follow in her footsteps. He was sure that the generation of women after her could convince themselves to be powerful and great moms at the same time. At least he had one example in his own mother.

Spending the summer chasing Uzumaki ghosts was fulfilling and empowering. Even Sakura got to know quite a bit about the first lady Hokage who was a jinchuriki like he was. Sakura was smart but so much of their history had been hidden from them. Becoming a kage gave access to all kinds of records and secrets he'd never dream of before but it was the access his fame gave him to the people that exceeded his expectations.

"Hey Sasuke how long are you going to follow along in silence," Naruto said continuing to walk his path to the Hokage offices.

"I'm not in the mood for small talk today," Sasuke replied.

"Sakura's throwing out the pill for me. I'm catching up to you teme. I'll be a daddy soon," Naruto said grinning.

"Hn,"

"Yeah our kids will be the greatest friends when we pass on," Naruto said.

"Naruto I need you to be the Hokage," Sasuke said.

"So all the promises made will be kept," Naruto questioned.

"Something like that," Sasuke said.

"Don't worry I've been working on it," Naruto said. He was sure Sasuke was talking about Karin again and he just didn't understand what was taking so long for everything to work itself out. She wasn't a threat to the village. Kakashi had some power but told Naruto it wasn't enough to reach out and pardon Karin and everybody Sasuke every associated with. As far as Konoha was concerned she was a member of at least three organizations with bad intentions towards Konoha and their allies.

In the end it was all politics.

"I'm going in to give my report and that's it. I don't want to discuss Karin with him."

"I know how you feel."

"You don't"

"Listen Sasuke the village messed up your clan-

"Don't. You don't have to list off my grievances we can just go in now and get this over with. I'd rather hear about you and Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Geeze thanks," Naruto said. He felt bad about everything. Sasuke and Karin should have a little home right here in the village where they could raise Miyako.

"Come over later it will feel normal to have friends around every once and a while. Bring Sakura and spend some time," Sasuke said.

"Sure," Naruto said a little surprised that Sasuke invited him anywhere.

The two went into the Hokage building and were greeted by Jounin there. Everyone seemed to be busier than usual. Naruto knew that everyone was still hard at work on the case involving Ino. A representative from the Yamanaka clan was in the office speaking to Kakashi as Naruto waited by the door. The case took on a serious note just then.

"I wonder who we are dealing with," Sasuke said to Naruto who just shook his head. Shinobi rushed by with paperwork and others with directives. Naruto was quick to notice how calm everyone was despite the hurried environment.

"Whoever it is they picked the wrong people to mess with," Naruto said suddenly looking back at his friend.

000

Karin heard her husband make his way down the hall. She knew the mission that he was just on must have taken its toll by the way he walked. For the mission to require his assistance could only mean that it was a serious one.

Sasuke loved his private time so she sat up in bed listening to the water run in the bath. She knew he would do this so she had the forethought to put the Yunohana (an herbal bath salt the flower of the hot springs) next to the tub for him.

She spent quite a bit of time gathering the ingredients a mixture she made herself. He wouldn't want to be bothered or have to visit the hospital again and she wanted him to take care of any wounds he might have.

Right now she wanted to see him. It had been weeks and she worried. Usually she worried about something but this time things were amplified by Ino's ordeal. She thought to herself, I'll just wait five minutes. Taking a deep breath she watched the minute hand on the clock. She made it to about three and a half then got out of bed and headed for the bath.

She knew his routines well but he always changed something up worried that becoming too predictable would be detrimental. It amazed her how he could manage to stay organized and disorganized at the same time. Another side of him seemed forgetful and late but maybe that was only because he stayed away for long stretches of time.

Then it was also difficult putting up with his egotistical side. Well that was also a contradiction because he was hard working and extremely modest compared to some. The thing that remained consistent was his calm demeanor. Always calm never raising his voice he wasn't easily frazzled.

All these things just added up to who he was. As she came into the bath she smiled at the sight of his wet hair falling down. The bath soak gave the room a pleasant aroma it was very relaxing. He had his eyes closed and his head rested on the edge of the tub. Maybe the opposite of what she wanted from him.

Just like he was with his abilities she was surprised to find Sasuke was nonchalant about his appearance. She could stare at his face for hours he was beautiful. She sighed to herself. Thinking about how different his public perception was even amongst friends.

She had to force herself not to laugh as the color started to creep into his cheeks. He hated when she stared at him it made him self conscious. She was so glad she could have this effect on him when so many others mattered not to him.

"I was waiting for you to come here," he said.

"I wanted to give you some private time," she replied.

He looked her over.

"Thanks for the bath soak," he said.

"It was nothing at all…How are you doing," she asked making her way to sit at the edge of the tub.

"Don't worry it's nothing," he waved away her troubled thoughts.

"Still I want to check you out," she said.

This earned her a mischievous grin. Damn he was adorable, she thought. He shifted in the water to face her taking her hand.

"Why don't you get in," he invited her. The last thing he needed was more reminders he could be seriously injured again. His focus shifted as Karin dropped the robe and made her way in the tub.

"I don't deserve you," she said cuddling up to his chest.

"I don't deserve you back. You're so beautiful," he said.

"I'm not so-

"Exquisite," he interrupted and kissed her shoulder blades.

"You're the beautiful one," she said twisting to face him she turned the tables it wasn't fair for him to have all the fun after all. Nor was it fair that he could come up with such an extravagant word to describe her when all she had was a plain one.

"I'd prefer something more like handsome or-

"Oh no, your perfectly beautiful," she giggled. It was funny that he had read her exact thoughts and was now coming up with descriptions for her. She settled for tracing his face with her fingers.

"We can have this argument forever. Just kiss me," he said.

She stopped teasing his lips with her finger and kissed him. This kiss made her top five but then again he made her feel like that every day.

"I wanted to see you tonight and I'm so glad you came home," Karin said and removed her glasses. She sat them on the edge of the tub she could barely see a thing but they were useless fogged up and added, "I've missed you Sasuke."

"Likewise," Sasuke said tilting her face closer, "This is probably the longest I've stayed anywhere. I understand how you feel we aren't the type to stay."

"That life must seem selfish to others. Lonely…," she said trailing off it was quite an adjustment for her surrounded by his childhood acquaintances and friends. It took some getting used to the way they thought about the village as home. These days she'd give anything to call a place home and Konoha was the best bet by far.

A cold shiver ran up his spine at the thought of her leaving. His heart was so open to her, their souls intertwined to the point that if she left it would crush him.

"You're thinking that you gave me too much control over your heart," Karin said after the long silence between them.

"You feel that," he asked.

"It feels like a curse to have you here only to leave again. It is like a piece of me is gone too," she answered.

"Or soul," he added.

"Our memories and thoughts make up our souls I believe. So yes I feel I can see your soul. That sounds so cliché," she said trailing her fingers up and down his arms.

"The way we are now is not exactly what you deserve," he said.

"What are you saying," she asked.

"Our daughter is getting older now-

"She's barely a toddler so don't start with the speech about leader of the Uchiha clan," she argued protectively.

"What I mean is…the agreement with the Hyuuga should have been taken care off by now. You should be in the village here with me and our daughter," he said. The thought of all the paperwork and red tape made his shutter but it wasn't just that, the leaders involved were making things tough. Every time he made a move to use his power as Hokage, Kakashi had to stick his neck out for something else. For instance Sasuke's pardon used a tremendous amount of that power. He couldn't ask Kakashi to involve himself in clan affairs. Karin would continue to be seen as a criminal as well to most of them.

"Miyako is going to be alright. We can talk about that some other time. Things just keep happening it isn't your fault that Konoha had other pressing issues like finding a new Hokage, the Akatsuki, protecting Naruto, rebuilding the village or even the war," she said thinking back to the Invasion and the prewar frenzy that went along with it.

"Naruto would have accepted-

"It is in the past now…and I am here now so it doesn't matter," she said.

He had his hands full as it was now to push his luck with the current arrangements he had concerning his wife would be foolish.


	5. Gathering Allies

_Gathering Allies_

Kiba said goodbye to his former teammates and made his way home. He couldn't help but think of Tamaki. Yeah she lived in a dangerous part of fire country but her sparkling eyes captivated him. They worked together on a mission involving animals and it was her devotion to cats that drove him crazy. Besides Hinata and Hana, his sister; she was the only woman he spent time with.

His time has been tied up working with Konohagakure's tracking team. He has a leadership role on the team in connection with Naruto's assembly members when Naruto is named Nanadaime Hokage. In very close proximity his teammate Shino, who has a position of leadership with the Academy as a teacher when he passes the entrance exam.

Kiba thought about Tamaki and vowed to get in contact with her soon. Akamaru barked in agreement. They were so in tune to each other. So Akamaru missed her too. That was all Kiba need to hear. Akamaru wasn't wrong when it came to people. That just wasn't possible.

Tonight he got together with Shikamaru and Chouji as they ate Yakiniku-Q with friends Temari's presence made him think of Tamaki. They were from different villages yet Shikamaru seemed to make it work. Kiba didn't have that obstacle so if lazy Shikamaru could manage why couldn't he. Now married Shikamaru and Temari were constantly around.

Kiba hoped that Tamaki hadn't moved on or forgot about him. They weren't that long distant and nothing was really stopping him from dating her. Then again she didn't expect more from their relationship so he couldn't blame her if she were dating someone in his place.  
Kurenai and her child Sarutobi Mirai were walking down the street. In a happy coincidence Kiba greeted the two.

"Sensei," Kiba greeted.

"Hello Kiba, Akamaru," Kurenai replied.

Mirai laughed and grabbed at Akamaru's fur.

"Akamaru's no stuffed animal little one, he's the number one best ninken of Konoha," Kiba said proudly.

Akamaru barked prideful. The little girl beamed a big smile in response.

"Akamaru is certainly a lot bigger than when he would nap in your hair," Kurenai said sweetly remembering her former team.

"What are you doing here; I mean first how are you doing," Kiba asked.

"You've heard about the party right," Kurenai said.

"Oh yeah. Shikamaru and Temari," Kiba said.

"I just came from Temari's place. I wanted to give her something nice as a gift," Kurenai said pointing out her packages.

"There are so many couples. It gets hard to keep up with Konoha's social life," Kiba reasoned.

"I see you alone a lot Kiba but you've always gotten by with Akamaru. Don't pass up on love it will find you. I've had my shot and it was wonderful. I wouldn't change anything especially because of this little girl," Kurenai said.

"Well take care. Oh and you may pass some of the old team on the way home. We all had a Yakiniku-Q bar-b-q get together," Kiba said.

"I see. Well we'll be seeing you then Kiba, Akamaru," Kurenai said leaving.

000

Hinata watched as Kurenai left Kiba. It looked like a friendly little visit amongst friends. Had she been the outgoing type she might have ran over and joined in the conversation. However Hinata was not that type of girl.

She could even picture it as she thought to herself Ino would have rushed over had it been Asuma and Shikamaru. Hinata sighed to herself and looked the opposite way down the street. The vendors looked promising selling yummy snacks and she decided to follow that path for now. If she ran into someone she would say hello but she would not seek out anybody today.

The cold weather was perfect for the scarf she knitted. The scarf was wrapped snug around her collar. She wondered what she could make that would be the perfect gift for Kiba. Everything she gave him in the past was a gift from teammate or friend but never had she thought to get him anything that said more than friends. One thing she deiced for sure was that it had to be homemade.

Kiba looked awful happy today. She could only wonder what the conversation with Kurenai had been about. They all were so captivated by Mirai. The child was so pretty like her mother and Hinata was sure she had something special that made her uniquely Sarutobi as well. Perhaps latter in life she too would be a kunoichi.

Hinata knew all too well what it was like growing up under the parents of capable Shinobi. She was expected to be nothing short of excellent. Being the clan leader was a huge responsibility, one that she did not take lightly. Although she couldn't see herself as clan leader no matter how much more confident she had become.

The smell of cinnamon caught her attention and she stopped to duck in a pastry shop. After picking out a few items she quickly paid and headed back out into the cold. Much to her surprise she almost ran into Sakura.

"Hello Hinata," Sakura greeted.

"Hello Sakura," Hinata returned the greeting feeling a little guilty with all her sweets in tow.

"How has it been," Sakura asked.

"I've been fine. I just stopped at the Pantry and picked up some sweet bread do you want to come over and share some…um maybe with tea," Hinata asked. She hardly wanted to be alone and this would give her some bonding time with Sakura.

"Oh that sounds lovely but I just cant with all that is going on lately," Sakura said apologetically.

"That's fine," Hinata said. Their relationship would always be somewhat strange but Sakura was always accepting of the Hyuuga heiress.

"Some other time though," Sakura suggested.

"Yes, some other time," Hinata said.

"Well I better get going I have a monster of a work load waiting for me," Sakura said.

"Is Naruto-kun...how are things with Naruto," Hinata asked hoping to sound normal. If she were Ino she would ask this question easily, she thought to herself. That was something she had to stop doing; perhaps Ino was just on everyone's mind lately.

"Naruto is doing the best he can with all that is going on. He's a bit stressed out but I'm sure he'd love to see you too. Maybe we all can get together. I'll ask him to come with me sometime soon but right now I got to go," Sakura said giving Hinata a brief hug and turning away.

"See you latter," Hinata said a bit surprised. She didn't want a couple's date but that was how it would be. A couple getting together with her while she was the third wheel. Maybe if she had the guts to do so she would invite Kiba to join the both of them. After watching Sakura walk further away she thought maybe she just might have the guts after all.

Kiba couldn't have gone far and the cinnamon smelled all too inviting. Perhaps if she caught up with Kiba she could invite him to eat the sweet bread with her other wise it was down to her either eating with her sister or eating alone. Inhaling a little too much cold air she pushed though the crowd and headed for where Kiba was heading.

Towards the Inuzuka compound Hinata knew the place like the back of her hand. Usually she would be accompanied by Shino as well when she came through. Lately she found herself coming by alone a lot. Kiba didn't seem to notice one way or the other and that was where Hinata found herself.

Kiba's place was new set apart from where his mother and sister lived but not too far away. He was still proudly part of this great clan in Kohona and they had plenty of land for dogs like Akamaru. It took Hinata a while to get past the gate and the barking but once she stood on the porch she caught her breath. Knocking on the door to Kiba's place she didn't think much about what to say or how he would react she just decided to share the sweet bread with him and that was the end of that.

000


	6. Just Another Day

_Just Another Day_

Morning came bringing the sounds of chirping birds and sunshine. Sai felt horrible. He didn't get any sleep at all. He groaned and got out of bed. The cold air hit is legs immediately and he missed the warmth of the bed.

In the night Ino finally calmed enough to sleep peacefully beside him. He rubbed a sore spot where she punched him in her sleep. He had to find out what was going on with his wife and unborn child. The investigators must have pieced together something by now he hoped.

He was unsure where he stood with his marriage. Their conversation haunted him.

 _'_ _It's not too late to end the pregnancy.'_

That she could even think of that bothered him. The nightmares must really be powerful. He had told her last night that there was no way they would terminate their unborn child. That no matter how things went they would find a way to make it through. That wasn't the problem and he knew it. Ino wasn't concerned about their child but about giving birth to an experiment or some creature like in a horror novel he once read where the woman was impregnated by a creature from another planet.

Outside looked like a pleasant day was shaping up. There were very few clouds in the sky and no rain on the horizon. Sai watched the scenery for a few moments. A few of their neighbors had taken to jogging up the small hill on a morning run. It looked good and sounded tempting; something that would definitely wake his body up but he decided against it turning back towards the bed.

Ino stirred in bed seeking him out. He shut the window blinds and returned to her side. He would attempt to fall asleep again. The investigation would have to wait a while. He watched her sleep hopeful that he would fall back into a peaceful sleep.

He was just grateful that she didn't seem to be having a nightmare. If the enemy were not attacking now it would be a good time as any to catch up on some sleep, he thought and slipped back under the covers. I was so unlike him to return to bed once he woke up but he had to get some rest for his overworked body.

000

Sasuke was up dressed and reading in the kitchen. As Karin made her way to the refrigerator he greeted her with, "good morning."

"You let me oversleep," she said.

"How dare I," he joked.

Karin rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder for a moment inhaling his scent before kissing him on the lips and turning back to the refrigerator. Sasuke smiled and watched her rummage for what she wanted for breakfast.

That she overslept bothered her. She had to go through a lot to stay hidden from the right people. The tools were back and she knew he was going back out again. She had to get back to Miyako soon and they would part once again. Truth is told she missed their daughter as they were rarely apart from one another.

"Another mission," she asked shaking a carton of orange juice.

"Yep," he replied passing her a glass.

After quickly drinking her orange juice she began to exam him for wounds. He showed no signs of it last night but she wanted to be sure.

"Ridiculous," he said grabbing her wrist.

"What?"

"You did all that last night," he put down his book turning to face her, "if I recall and more."

She blushed a bit.

"That was different I wasn't looking to examine you like that. It was too distracting what you- I couldn't concentrate on that," she said.

"So what's bothering you," he asked reading the concern on her face.

"I had a nightmare," she admitted.

"Is it anything like Ino's," he asked.

"This I could tell was just a 'normal' nightmare, from too much worrying. Ino's nightmare was something different. How do I explain…I think some kind of jutsu was cast on her. They have people looking into any type of sealing or Genjutsu," she said.

"Sealing huh," he said considering it, "you'll always need to worry about me."

"I know you're a packaged deal. Now hold still and let go of my hands," she said.

"It's hard to concentrate on my reading with you hovering around," he complained.

"So, I don't care about your stupid book," she said.

"Don't be so jealous it's a book," he said.

"Is it one of those books like the copy ninja Kakashi reads," she asked flirtatiously.

"Eh, well not at all I'm nothing like him," Sasuke said arching an eyebrow at the mention of Kakashi's nickname. Kakashi certainly lost his Sharingan to the war leaving Sasuke as the sole proprietor of those eyes.

Color flooded Karin's face and she turned away to busy herself cleaning the counters.

"What do you think about when you read books like that," she questioned.

"It's not one of those books," he said angry.

"I know but you do-

"I do this," Sasuke kissed her, "What do you think about when I kiss you like this," he held her closer and trailed kisses down he neck, "or that?"

"I-I don't-

"So are you still jealous of my book," he teased.

"I'm not jealous I just-just. Stop trying to distract me," she said not really meaning for him to stop.

"Do you want to have another kid," he asked stopping to her dismay and getting serious.

"You're changing the subject all of a sudden and we already have handful with one as it is," she said although it was a given they'd have more. One of the things they talked about when they were dating is the possibility of having a large family together. Karin knew they'd be considered Uchiha clan members.

"We have one but-

"Did you and Naruto get into a spitting contest lately," Karin shrugged and adjusted her glasses.

"Forget Naruto," Sasuke said a bit irritated. It was Naruto's fault the thought of more kids was on his mind lately.

"So why…what makes you bring that up all of a sudden," Karin questioned. She was sure that Naruto had something to do with it. Perhaps Sakura was going to go for it and have a child after all.

"I've thought about it a lot. Let's just say I'm ok with it," he said.

"Really," she asked.

"Yep, just as I suspected. I can tell by the enthusiasm in your voice," he said.

"You're so irritating but I love you," she said hugging him. Becoming a mother changed her in ways that she never would have expected in the past. Now a part of her was thrilled to know he wanted that lifestyle as much as she did. They set out to be the best parents to Miyako and now their family was about to expand.

"Well can I finish reading now," he asked.

"Trickster!"

"No tricks honest. I want to have a big family," he said.

"I already know you're trying-

"Not trying I think I know of a way," he said.

She just nodded. Her heart believed in him but she knew that what he said was nearly impossible. Besides that she didn't want to think of her punishment if the decision wasn't in their favor. There was so much to worry about being the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. One worry was they way the Hyuuga clan had the caged bird seal and she didn't want to put her children through anything like that. Then she knew how her own clan the Uzumaki, were sought out for their extraordinary capacity.

Sasuke stared at Karin's happy face and decided to tell her part of the reasoning behind his thinking. "Naruto said that he and Sakura are ready to start a family."

"It is about time don't you think." Karin was sure on a number of occasions that Sakura was secretly pregnant only to be wrong every time.

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed that it was about time that Naruto of all people share in the joy that was fatherhood.

"They are going to make good parents." Karin said this with sincerity knowing both Naruto and Sakura. They were the type of people who made good parents. She doubted herself more than once when it came to raising her own child but she was sure about Sasuke's best friends.

"I figure if they can see it…We can see this dream of ours together. We don't have to travel no more. What do you say to settling down here in Konoha," Sasuke asked.

"Of course I want to settle down here. But if I can't be where you are I'll settle where you are. Do I make myself clear," Karin said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sasuke said.

"I know," Karin said.

Sasuke knew now that he had to do everything to put their dream in front of them. Their dream home had to be built within the walls of Konoha. All the political shuffling around had to be taken care of. All of the clan agreements had to be met. Above all Karin had to be pardoned and accepted as a Konoha citizen.

000


	7. Unexpected Impossibility

_Unexpected Impossibility_

Sakura stood staring at the results of her third pregnancy test. The previous two indicated that yes, she was pregnant. _This isn't possible, how did I not know already?_ Of course she took herself off the pill and of course they had been trying to get pregnant. _Why is it so damn hard to believe the truth?_ It felt almost like a miracle to Sakura at this point.

Now she had the proof that her dreams were coming true she wondered how she'd break it to her loving husband that she worried her nightmares may be coming true as well. Her nightmares haven't been strong like the other women's but they should have been a clear sign given all their research into what they were simply calling the Nightmare Jutsu. She didn't understand slumping to the floor she rested her head on the wall.

Third time was a charm for her. She couldn't deny it anymore. So that was it, someone was attacking their unborn children she reasoned as this kept her up all night. She had to wonder could it be that her pregnancy proved the theory. No curse marks had been found. They had no real leads.

Taking a deep breath she allowed herself to think of the other side of this news. She was pregnant. Naruto would be a father. Now all she wanted to do was tell him. She was happy about this. Motherhood was something she wanted in her life.

This also proved that they were not after a specific clan or a Kekkei Genkai something that Orochimaru would likely do. Neither Sakura nor Naruto would produce a child with Kekkei Genkai to her knowledge. She wondered why she was a target. Maybe she was over thinking things and her nightmares were just nightmares. She took a calming breath and headed to the Hokage tower.

The Haruno family was about to expand. In the back of her mind as she walked towards her husband to deliver the news first she thought of her parents who would be over the moon excited for them. They would be grandparents now something precious in the Shinobi world.

In the past the first person she thought of to tell all her news would have been her parents but now it was simply Naruto. She couldn't wait and as she walked she was getting emotional and having trouble breathing. She hoped that she wouldn't run into anyone else on the way because she hates to have to explain to them first what was wrong with her. Then she hit the dirt.

000

Sakura didn't make it that far from their home and when Naruto found her lying collapsed on the ground outside she definitely had some explaining to do.

"Where am I," Sakura asked looking around Naruto and the blanket she was wrapped in.

"Home, you awake now. You collapsed outside some of the neighbors saw and brought you back home," Naruto said.

"Home. I feel fine I guess…I am alright," Sakura said and sat up on the couch now familiar with where she was at. It just felt unlike her to feint at all so she was a little worried.

"Should I have taken you to the hospital," Naruto asked.

"No I am fine you did the right thing," Sakura said.

"One of the medic-nin's checked you out but they didn't notice anything unusual they just said to have you stop by on your own or you know what to do or something dattebayo," Naruto said unable to recall what they guy said.

"Naruto I think I'll have Tsunade-Shishou check me out because I'm pregnant," Sakura said letting loose with the secret that she's having his baby. With a smile she waited for his reaction.

"Baa-chan will work," Naruto said.

It finally sunk in what Sakura said to Naruto and he pointed at her then jumped around happily screaming and pumping his fist in the air. Sakura just blushed and smiled at him.

"My gorgeous wife is going to have my child," Naruto happily said aloud for what seemed like the hundredth time. He had just returned home from a meeting to find her slumped against the wall. When he asked what was wrong she told him that they were pregnant.

"I'm glad you're happy but in a few months you'll be miserable," Sakura said.

"Not possible," he said still giddy he took a breath and added, "Finally I can catch up with Teme."

"It isn't a competition Naruto," Sakura said unable to stop the wide grin from growing on her face.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this," Naruto said calming down some he simply stared at his wife. Besides his wedding day he couldn't think of a time when he felt as happy as he did now.

"Can you stop staring at me and go do something," she complained weakly. She was to happy to be upset but his staring at her that way made he feel just a bit out of her element.

"I adore you," he said unfazed as he got up and walked over towards her. She shouldn't have told him to 'do something.'

"What's to adore my flat chest," she asked mischievously.

He defied her question answering as his hands cupping her breasts. She squealed.

"These you mean," he had a goofy grin on his face but she was beyond embarrassed. She certainly wasn't flat-chested. Her hands covered his. Shocked pleasure coursed through her.

"I-I guess you made your point," she said.

"You're no Tsunade but these are the perfect size," he said.

Suddenly her expression changed to angered as she said, "I don't even want to know how you've seen her chest."

"No, no I just meant-

"Forget it," she said kissing him letting the anger go just as suddenly as it came.

They were going to be parents and Naruto was beyond overjoyed. It was no time to feel anger. All Sakura felt was happiness knowing how happy he was as happy as she. She was able to give the young man who lost his parents at birth the beginnings of their own family.

Every promise Naruto ever made to Sakura had come true so far ever since they were married. They lived in a beautiful home and the promise of having a family was shaping up nicely. Naruto considered that he already had a family the minute that he exchanged vows and maybe sometime before that when they were first named team seven. For the boy who had no family now had a long list of close friends and a close inner circle not to mention his in-laws who treated him as their own son.

All of the people they knew would be ecstatic about the announcement that they were expecting a child. Sakura thought it best to wait a little while but Naruto could barely contain his excitement.

"Let's just keep this to ourselves for a while Naruto," Sakura said.

"Can we tell Iruka Sensei; I'm meeting him for lunch today," Naruto said not sure he could keep the secret from one of his closest friends.

"Naruto it is bad luck to tell people so soon," Sakura argued.

"He's my family Sakura-chan. I'm alright with you telling your parents," Naruto said.

"So you don't believe that bad luck could-

"No I don't believe in that," Naruto said placing his hands on her shoulders, "I believe we should tell everyone so that all the positive thoughts will outweigh any negativity."

"He or She will be the Hokage's child," Sakura said thinking ahead and not ready to tell the world.

Naruto knew it was a secret that he was the Hokage's son. He also knew the previous Hokage kept their children out of the spotlight as well. He knew how hard it was for Gaara growing up the son of a Kage. In his world things would be different but he hadn't considered just how he wanted his child to grow up.

"Our child will always be in our shadow and our enemies will want to harm them," Sakura said.

"I'd never let anyone harm our child. As Hokage our child will know about the village and that includes his awesome parents Sakura-chan. But you are right the others don't need to know yet," Naruto said.

"I think it is safe to tell Iruka-Sensei," Sakura grinned and looked away.

Naruto waited until she looked back at him, "You're going to be shy about us having children."

"That's-

"Don't worry about it they know were married by now so they should expect it at some point," Naruto said scratching his head.

"Like I said it is because of the bad luck-

"Like I said I don't care about any of that. I want to tell the whole world that I am going to be a father," Naruto said.

"Fine," Sakura took a deep breath and placed her hand over her forehead, "Keep it to our closest friends."

"Alright," Naruto said.

"There is something else," Sakura said standing up and walking a distance away.

"Tell me what it is," Naruto said following her to look her in the eye.

"The nightmares are upsetting me already. That is how I knew I might be pregnant," Sakura said.

"So the jerks are really targeting pregnant women," Naruto said.

"It seems as if that is the case. We don't know who it is yet a group a person or what. All the people suffering have been pregnant," Sakura said. _I hope we haven't picked the wrong time._

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura and held her for a while. He had to think of something but so far they had no leads just cases of women suffering from nightmares that had real consequences. People harming themselves and others made them dangerous nightmares.

000


	8. Jutsu Mission

_Jutsu Mission_

With the nightmares targeting Konoha missions are put together to deal with and find the responsible group. Because so many were affected they were sure they were dealing with a group rather than one individual. Konohagakure called it the Nightmare Jutsu case but so far no other nations reported any related problems.

At a training field Naruto waited with his team members prepared to discuss their mission and discuss the leads they had so far in the investigation.

"Hey, how's everything," Kakashi asked arriving late as usual. Being out of the offices was preferable because lately he had a ton of paperwork to get through. The new technology being delivered to Konoha seemed to make more paperwork even as it claimed to decrease or do away with paperwork altogether.

"You're late again," Yamato complained.

"Well I was enjoying-

"Save it. I can't complain too much so what's going on," Yamato asked.

"Well Naruto called this meeting so why don't you tell us Naruto," Kakashi said looking towards the blonde future Hokage the spiting image of his father Minato Yondaime Hokage. Memories jogged though his mind of his former Sensei.

"Yes I was waiting for everyone," Naruto scowled at Kakashi, "Someone in the village perhaps has cast a jutsu."

To everyone's surprise Sasuke was back in the village. Everyone stared at the last remaining Uchiha but no one at this meeting suspected him but there were rumbling of distrust given his reputation. There were talks and arguments over who would share their border with the newest Uchiha compound because they ultimately believed that Sasuke would settle in the village permantely someday.

Sasuke spoke up adding to Naruto's description, "like Magekyo Sharingan. It tortures the people its cast on. It feels real but seems to only appear as the person is sleeping."

Naruto continued, "But they can't be Uchiha obviously."

"That goes without saying," Sasuke said a little pissed off that his clan was even brought up. There were rumblings here and there about people claiming to posses the Sharingan but they were all false reports. Sasuke took everything seriously because his clan was missing genetic material and there were just enough Orochimaru types out there who loved their experiments. The bad guys had enough to make a mockery out of his clan and he couldn't have that world for his daughter.

"I don't suspect you Sasuke and that needs to be said for anyone upset by his presence here," Naruto said matter of fact.

Sasuke continued to glare at Naruto but said nothing.

Naruto waited for any objections before continuing, "Working with Ino we haven't found any other reason for the nightmares that seem targeted to only females in this village."

"So there are more victims," Sasuke spoke up.

"We investigated the Teams from the Kusagakure mission," everyone nodded and Sakura continued, "That is to say myself and Inaho are two, the only two from that mission affected. No male members only female and pregnant. There's more Sasuke."

Sakura looked at Sasuke for permission before she would continue.

"Go ahead you can speak freely Sakura," Sasuke said.

"More interesting than the teams we investigated we found that Karin seems to be affected. Mission data from a mission to Kusagakure placed many of the affected Kunoichi there. Investigations by the mind control unit also unearthed data pointing to that village," Sakura said and looked away from his piercing eyes.

"Karin," Sasuke questioned surprised, "Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded. Sasuke thought about her telling him earlier that she was fine.

 _She was nowhere near the Kusagakure mission_.

"Once we determined that those three were affected we noticed the other victims had all had some direct contact with members of the Kusagakure mission teams. The data from Ino's reports shows a pattern," Sakura continued, "Genma, Raido, Izumo and Naruto remain unaffected for obvious reasons and there is no pattern linking them to Ino, Inaho or myself."

"But Ino did not go on any mission obviously," Sasuke said.

"We know but the other connections are too strong to ignore," Sakura said.

"Then we find out what's happening with the three of them and perhaps we can narrow things down," Sai said. He wondered why Sasuke never mentioned anything about Karin.

"That would be simple," Naruto said, "but it's happing to more girls in the village. Whatever it is has spread. The pattern isn't keeping up."

"Maybe there never was a pattern to begin with. Perhaps we assumed it was so," Sasuke said. The little he knew about Kusagakure didn't matter as everyone knew he was associated with a missing nin from that village Karin.

The others nodded and looked deep in thought. Kakashi reasoned someone could be trying to set Sasuke up after all but said nothing allowing the others to continue the meeting.

"We've examined Ino," Sakura continued, "There aren't any markings and were not sure what to look for we assume something like Orochimaru's curse mark jutsu."

It wasn't lost on anyone that Orochimaru also had a connection with Sasuke. The connections just kept on coming. Whatever the case Sasuke still had enemies out there or at least people who didn't like his involvement with the enemy. Needless to say there were trust issues when it came to the Uchiha much like in the past.

"We may be looking too close to home," Sasuke interrupted, "Whoever this is they are powerful but for what purpose."

The concern in his voice made it clear the urgency he felt about this mission. Perhaps he wanted to prove himself. Just because he was helping didn't make him official. From time to time he was allowed to help out but he wasn't ready to commit to being a part of the old system. He just needed to find his own answers to this Shinobi lifestyle.

"We should gather intelligence from the Kusagakure Missions," Sasuke added, "I'll go talk to Karin meanwhile."

"Way ahead of you," Naruto interjected, "putting together a team to go investigate."

"I'm going too," Sai stepped in, "This person who's torturing my wife won't get away with it."

"All the reason why you're not coming Sai," Sakura spoke up, "That may play into what they want. Sasuke stays too. Please understand that if this information goes higher up things look worse for us all."

"She can't be the victim and the perpetrator at the same time," Sasuke said hating the way he was sounding. His private life interwoven in this mess was unacceptable to him.

"No one is accusing anyone we are just thinking ahead and looking at all the possibilities," Sakura said apologetically.

"Very well," Sasuke said. He'd deal with the bigger picture later for now he knew Karin was no threat to Konoha. Sasuke added, "I'm sure the Hyuuga likely had nothing to do with it either."

"This isn't about clan vs. clan. That time is the past Sasuke; we don't live in that world anymore. I can speak to Hinata latter but let's focus on what matters right now," Naruto said looking at his friend.

"Wait a minute here," Yamato spoke up, "Your reasoning is flawed if Sasuke is going along. If anything his leaving the village on a mission like this won't sit well with the higher ups."

Sasuke expected this kind of reaction and he didn't let it bother him he just stood indifferent. It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last. Konoha had a Shinobi system in place and Kakashi just inherited it all these other Shinobi under his leadership would continue to follow that system.

"For two reasons I want Sasuke on my team," Naruto spoke up, "Sasuke is a member of team seven and we'll work together best on this mission."

"Who agreed to this," Yamato said still unsatisfied. He still had reservations when it came to Sasuke. It was true that he trusted Naruto but it would take a whole lot to put that kind of trust into his friend.

"Trust me when I say we had others in mind but we work together best as this team," Sai spoke up surprising the others.

"Hn," Sasuke stared daggers at his former replacement.

Sai, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke all looked confident they would be able to solve this problem and be successful on this mission. Sasuke wondered just when Sai decided that he was a worthy teammate but nothing was surprising to him anymore.

"There is a reason why I chose this circle to have a meeting with," Naruto said and smiled.

"Let's go Sai," Sasuke said urging his friend to leave.

Kakashi was very confused that his juniors all seemed to know so much more about what was going on than he did. As the Hokage this meeting was an eye opener that he had been distracted lately.

"Senpai I don't like this at all," Yamato said.

"Not to worry we'll go about this in our own way," Kakashi reasoned.

"So you're going to go," Yamato asked as the strolled away from the meeting.

Kakashi thought about it for a minute before giving his response. Sure he wanted to be included in this mission but as Hokage he had to trust his comrades. Besides he was going to have a word with Tsunade about things before making any move. He had other priorities and some things were long overdue like his wife's status with Konoha and she knew the Daimyo and other leaders a little better as Godaime.

"It wasn't my plan. I'll know better once I look into a few things," Kakashi answered.

"I've been in the field. I've tailed Orochimaru and I know that he has nothing to do with what is going on right now in Konoha but many people think it is about time to lock him up for his crimes," Yamato said.

"Many people do think that," Kakashi said. All he knew was that he was working on the case of Orochimaru trying to avoid an all out war or worse.

"What do you think about Sasuke's change of heart," Yamato asked.

"He still has a lot to prove. I'm not sure he's given up on changing the whole Shinobi world," Kakashi said.

"Talk about change of heart," Yamato said.

"Not too far fetched since Sasuke wants to preserve Itachi's memory," Kakashi said.

"The baby connection. Could it be related to Kekkei Genkai," Yamato asked.

"Well if the child could develop the Sharingan that child would be an asset to the right people," Kakashi said.

"What if Sasuke were to end up with a child," Yamato asked thinking about what would happen if a threat like Orochimaru would appear once again.

Kakashi answered simply, "Life moves on." There was a lot that Yamato did not know about Sasuke. Kakashi did know that Sasuke was already a father and that his child's mother was none other than Karin. He felt a little bad that he didn't come forth and share this information with Yamato. A lot of information did not pass in this meeting and Yamato didn't seem to understand what was going on.

"What if Sasuke were to get together with a Hyuuga," Yamato asked.

"Like Hinata the heir?"

"Precisely."

"I doubt the Hyuuga would ever allow an Uchiha to sire such a child," Kakashi reasoned.

"But what if…"

"Uchiha passing their eyes on to a Hyuuga child or the Hyuuga passing on to the Uchiha…maybe even a combination of both. That would be powerful. You've seen what happened with your own Kekkei Genkai," Kakashi said.

"Mine is not perfect genetics why target us," Yamato wondered.

"Simple, a survivor of Orochimaru's experiments is rare. Your bloodlines are strong. There are still enemies out there who could seek to continue in his methods," Kakashi said.

"If their purpose is to some how experiment why bother to try to torture the mother," Yamato asked.

"Maybe they don't want to see a child come from those bloodlines," Kakashi said and added, "The Hyuuga have secret techniques to protect the Byakugan and perhaps they also hold secrets regarding the Sharingan and Rinnegan."

"You might be onto something. Perhaps that is the trick they are using a secret technique," Yamato reasoned that there was so much they didn't know.

"Perhaps it is still too soon to tell what it is they are after," Kakashi said.

"They never said anything about Karin having nightmares only that she was affected by the mission to Kusagakure," Yamato said.

"That much is true. I don't think that Karin's relationship with Sasuke has progressed that fast," Kakashi said surprised by the suggestion he attempted to deflect.

"You are right after all we are talking about pregnancy," Yamato reasoned.

"Yeah you are right what about Hinata?"

"I don't think she plays a role yet I was only mentioning because of the bloodline a potential child would carry," Kakashi said.

"They have all matured so much it is only a matter of time," Yamato said grinning as they passed a group of practicing academy students.

"Still we don't need to rush things," Kakashi laughed. The sight of the kids sparing brought back memories of his own training days and instinctively he looked to the Hokage monument up at the carved Yondaime.

000

Sai and Sasuke continued to walk away from the meeting. Sasuke was unusually talkative questioning Sai all about Ino's symptoms. Sai listened but didn't have too much more to add than what he said at the meeting.

"We'll need two other people to make our team and besides I want to speak to Karin," Sasuke said.

"She hasn't told you about the nightmares then," Sai asked.

"She has told me," Sasuke recalled his wife's words to him this morning, "Told me that they were different than Ino's. She said they were 'normal.'"

"There is something on your mind you're not saying…So that's the connection. You think Karin is hiding something," Sai asked.

"I think my wife may not know she has anything to hide," Sasuke said.

"Oh."

"Yep."

"What kinds of nightmares are normal," Sai asked changing the subject back to the Nightmare Jutsu plaguing their wives.

"She went on about babies," Sasuke said.

"The very subject of these investigations," Sai said.

"Something about this morning was strange but it wouldn't be like her to not tell me," Sasuke said.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself," Sai asked.

"I was just thinking out loud," Sasuke said.

"Ino had a nightmare that the baby would be born damaged. Terminating the pregnancy was an option, she told me. The way she talked it hardly seemed like a last resort. Perhaps they are playing mind games to convince her that is the only way," Sai said letting his guard down a little.

"If your right they shouldn't be left alone," Sasuke said.

Sai hated to think that anything could happen to either his wife or their unborn child. If indeed Karin were pregnant he knew the thoughts that ran through Sasuke's mind. Suicide was a hard subject for Sasuke after finding his clan dead by his own brother's hands but a subject they had to consider given the power of these nightmares to persuade people into doing things they normally wouldn't. Worse she would definitely have to keep her distance from the village now.

"None of us are alone," Sai said.

000


	9. Knowing

_Knowing_

Sasuke reached his home and found Karin. They talked for quite a while about what he thought he discovered. Now Karin was a bit upset about what he thought.

"I think I would know if I was pregnant or not," Karin said, "We barely decided this morning to try. Have a little patience."

"It's not that at all. Sai and I may have figured a pattern out," Sasuke said.

"Pattern," she asked.

"Yeah, or the apparent lack of one. The nightmares are all connected to pregnant females. Then there are those carrying select Kekkei Genkai…," he trailed off their research hadn't gotten very far in regards to that subject.

"I'm not having nightmares. I just had a nightmare," she said.

"I understand. Maybe it is all the more proof for our purposes. So you're not pregnant. So the jutsu cast on you failed to take root in your subconscious like the others. But it did appear as a nightmare. So the caster assumes you are pregnant. We need to find out about why they would assume that. Maybe then we can figure out who is responsible," he said.

"Shopping," she blurted and stood up as if remembering something important.

"Shopping," he questioned. It wasn't Karin's favorite thing to do but she did enjoy shopping occasionally. Most likely she was buying some thing for Miyako whom they both spoiled.

Karin started pacing the floor lost in memories.

"Yes, I visited a baby store recently. I looked at some items," she said.

"Can you remember anyone strange in the shop," he asked a bit surprised to know she was so fixed on the subject of babies lately. He figured she might be pregnant after all.

"It was only me and the store owner," she said.

"Anything about the conversation you might have had with the owner," he questioned.

"She greeted me and showed me a cute baby toy. Something musical. I said that it was perfect and purchased it. I wanted to give it to Ino for a baby shower," she said.

"No one else was there so we should talk to the owner. Alright, and the toy do you still have it," he asked.

"I visited the hospital that day. It was in my purse and…wait…that was the day I talked to…I don't remember her name…anyway that was strange…I…After that must have been around the night I had the nightmare about Naruto and Sakura. Anyway I showed Sakura the gift for Ino. She smiled and said it was lovely. I went home-I mean I went to our home here and ran into Ino, so I gave it to her then," she explained.

"So she has it," he said. There was a lot to take in. Sasuke was a little more than upset that his wife was in town talking to so many people but he said nothing.

"That could be the key," she said.

"Did you show it to anyone else you can think of," he asked. It didn't sit well with him that there was at least one unaccounted person that she couldn't remember.

"No but this is starting to freak me out," she said.

"Calm down it could still be just a toy," he said.

"In a way I hope it isn't; then we'll have the answers were looking for," she said.

"Karin stop working yourself up," he said and motioned for her, "come here take a deep breath and calm down. Sometimes I feel like I can't keep up with you." Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and held her close. It felt nice for him just to hold her for a while. Her hair smelled of that apple shampoo that she used and it reminded him of autumn.

"What's all this Sasuke are you becoming a romantic," she teased.

"So what if I am?"

"Sasuke I feel much better now but I still want to help our friends," she said unable to let go of him.

"We will help them," he said letting her go as her arms dropped reluctantly to her side.

"What did you find out about the village that you were so excited to tell me about," Karin asked suddenly remembering how their conversation started out.

"Oh yeah about Kakashi. I'd rather not talk about it…I feel bad for him," Sasuke said.

"How so," Karin asked intrigued now. Sasuke rarely felt bad or at least not enough to tell you about it.

"Kakashi didn't fall in love lightly he's been thorough quite a lot and this woman that came into his life wasn't supposed to live let alone see life inside the walls of Konoha. He knows all that he sees the contradiction and he knows that your status is somehow mirrored to that of his wife's," Sasuke said.

"But she's a music teacher in their school and no one has challenged her at all. Why now and why the Hokage's wife of all people," Karin said. Despite her status she knew almost everything about the big shots in the village.

"She willingly retired as a Shinobi. She went along with all the laws and compliance between the villages no one has complained so far but with you and I…I just don't know who had the agenda against us. I think it is because Kakashi tried to help us out with a push from Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Naruto said some thing to Kakashi," Karin asked.

"I'm sure after our last conversation that he must have said something to Kakashi," Sasuke said.

"I don't understand…Kakashi's wife has been in the village for quite some time. If someone wanted to go after her they could have long ago," Karin said.

"It took Kakashi some time to make her his wife. It took some time for him to carve his own path as the Hokage in the place of Tsunade. Naruto says it is because he became Hokage that he married at all," Sasuke said.

"Tsunade never married or had any children so it wasn't like the job made him do it," Karin argued.

"I suppose it did not but something about these past few years made him want to marry," Sasuke said.

"I can see why when you love someone," Karin said and snuggled into her husband's embrace. There was no doubt about it how much she loved Sasuke. They had both been through a lot and their shared past helped bond them later in life. There was no letting go of him; henceforth they were simply together.

000

Sasuke finished explaining what he figured out with Karin to Sai, Naruto, Ino and Sakura about the baby gifts. The group of colleagues were having tea in the house that Sai was so proud of. In happier times this place yielded happier faces. For now everyone had a look of seriousness plastered on his or her face. Naruto explained that he had to leave with a team ahead of them and hugged Sakura goodbye. Sakura sat down and listened as the rest of the meeting went on.

"We have to also consider our theory is off. We need to question the other nations find out more about who is being attacked by the jutsu," Sai said.

"He's right," Karin sat down beside Ino pouring some tea.

"I understand," Ino said, "You're right and at the same time we have to find out what's going on and how this toy is related."

Sai took the seemingly harmless toy from the table and placed it in his pack.

"Were going to go now," Sai said.

"I'm coming too," Sakura spoke up. Her secrets were long gone amongst this group and they would all start to treat her like fragile glass.

"Sakura," Sai said questioning the addition to the team.

"We may need a medic," Sasuke said.

Sakura stared at Sasuke wondering what got into him that he would even want her involved.

"Alright we need only one other member. Don't even look like that Ino you're not coming," Sai said.

She knew not to pick a fight over it so she dropped it. Of course she wasn't going. The way she thought of it Sasuke shouldn't be going either.

"I'm not going anywhere," Ino said.

"I can be that other member," Karin said.

Sasuke looked at her but said nothing. He couldn't stop her from coming to Sai's place and most likely he wouldn't be able to stop her from coming along with them to find out whom was attacking them.

"There really isn't anything that can stop her," Ino added glaring at Sai.

"Take care of yourself," Sasuke said to Ino, "We'll give you two a few minutes."

Sasuke, Karin and Sakura left to wait outside the house for Sai.

Outside the house Karin broke her silence, "You didn't put up a fight about me coming along."

"It's a waste of energy to fight you," Sasuke answered, "besides you're not going we'll do without another member. Take care of Miyako."

"What about me," Sakura spoke up.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're the medic-nin," Sasuke said even as normally he wouldn't reassure Sakura he felt some sympathy for her condition.

"There are other medic-nin that can go and I think that if I am a target the mission will suffer. Besides that I…I am taking myself out of the equation," Sakura said looking away.

 _I have to think of more than myself right now._

"I understand why," Sasuke acknowledged then turned to Karin, "You're taking it well."

Karin remained silent. She knew not to talk about what was really going though his mind. He had that look that she so often seen on the face of people remembering the death of a loved one. She didn't want to see his thoughts so she looked away focusing her thoughts on something else.

Sasuke turned surprising her. Despite the mood she knew he was smiling.

"I know what you're thinking. Put it out of your mind. You worry too much, enough for the both of us," Sasuke said.

He got her and it made her feel at ease. He could be so calm all the time she wondered how.

"I was serious when I vouched for you back there. You'll make a great team member," Sasuke said to Sakura who just decided not to come along.

"I know you were. There are a lot of things I'm responsible for here. Go on and talk to her I'll be fine. I'll take care of them all," Sakura said and headed for the Hokage offices. Once again they were down two team members and back where they started. He trusted Karin to have his back on his team absolutely that went without saying. Although it had been years since they were in perfect sync in the war Sakura would always be his teammate. There was no one else he could think of working with to fit that role.

Sai came out as if on cue. Sasuke turned his attention to Sai.

"Sakura is not coming after all. It looks like we need two people to come with us after all," Sasuke said.

Sasuke pulled Karin aside shielded by the porch, "give me something to remember you."

"As if you could forget," she said gently framing his face in her hands she kissed him passionately and slowly.

This wasn't the first time he had a mission and as long as he was a shinobi it wouldn't be the last. That knowledge did nothing to help her as his actions and strange behavior made her worry even more. Not to mention that her friends were the target. He just wanted to get things over with quickly so the strategy was to go with the powerful group and eliminate the threat right away.

Sai cleared his throat interrupting them.

"We should get going Sasuke. Team Naruto will be too far ahead if we delay," Sai reasoned.

"Take care. I'm counting on you Sai, Sasuke," Karin called out to him as they made their way to find their team members. Lately their missions have been difficult. They had encountered fights with stronger opponents, secret hideouts and shady groups popping up in regions that had previously been inactive. Karin never worried so much as she did now in the unknown world she was living in despite how overpowered Sasuke and Naruto always seemed to be compared to everyone else.

"We leave," Sasuke said to Sai.

Karin watched as they left all the while conscious of her child napping in one of the bedrooms of the Yamanaka home. Kakashi the Hokage knew she was here for sure and Sasuke wouldn't have left if there had been any problems with her staying there. So she would do as he asked and take care of Miyako.


	10. Looking Back

_Looking Back_

Ino lay in bed thinking back to the early stages of her relationship with her husband. The sun shine streamed through a small opening in the curtains now making it perfect for daydreaming. It was way past time to get up but Ino was feeling lazy today. She turned her thoughts back to the day she finally admitted to herself that she loved him. A flashback entered her mind and she closed her eyes thinking about it.

 _Sai lay in the grass looking up at the clouds. It was peaceful, serene. Ino's face hung over his. She was smiling and giddy. His mission had ended and he was busy taking a break. It took some finesse to track him down after this mission but Ino prided herself that she did._

 _"_ _What are you thinking," Ino asked._

 _She was playfully stroking his hair._

 _"_ _Nothing, absolutely nothing. How nice the clouds look," Sai said._

 _"_ _You're so quiet today," she said._

 _"_ _I know. I'm sorry I'm just in this mood whatever mood it may be," he said._

 _"_ _Do you want to be alone," she asked._

 _"_ _No, it's not that. I just don't know what we are anymore," he said._

 _"_ _We don't have to define it," she said searching his face._

 _"_ _Maybe I need to define it. We go thorough all the motions of just being this casual couple. Day after day week after week we pretend that we are just lovers and nothing more. Once in a while things get too real for me and I can't handle being nothing to you," he said._

 _"_ _Nothing," she repeated, "is that why you're so quiet. You think I think like that."_

 _"_ _I'm in love with you, Ino. What happened back there is too hard for me to ignore," he said._

 _"_ _Just because I-_

 _"_ _I know what it means to be in love with someone so yeah I am and I've never felt this way about anyone. I'm in it because I can't picture myself without you anymore. If it takes years for you to admit your feelings I'm ok with that. Just don't make me wait too long," he said._

 _Ino lay in the grass beside him resting her head upon his chest. This was a big step for her. It scared her how vulnerable she had become._

 _Today he wanted to move their relationship forward honestly and stop playing games._

 _"_ _Alright then, moment of honesty," she turned on her side to look in his eyes but faltered saying, "you take the lead. You tell me what you want me to say, do."_

 _"_ _I can't do that. You'll tell me right now that you don't love me, honestly. I'll get up and walk away and never bother you," he said._

 _"_ _I'm scared I don't deserve you. I'm afraid to wish for happiness. I fear that I'll lose you and have nothing after giving you everything. I'm not good with this…I feel like I finally won," she said._

 _"_ _I can take that for now. You didn't say no so I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I can wait," he said._

 _"_ _You know you have really nice eyes," she said._

 _"_ _Nice eyes. I've never heard that one before…nice. I must be losing it," he said._

 _"_ _They are seriously good looking," she said._

 _"_ _I'm not falling for this," he said._

 _"_ _Come on you never look in the mirror and say 'look at me,'" she said._

 _"_ _I can honestly say no I never do that," he said._

 _"_ _Well you have to know how handsome you are. How nice your jaw line is how sexy your cheekbones are. You have to know that," she said._

 _She started kissing his jaw line and cheekbones._

 _He took a breath, "Still not falling for it."_

 _"_ _How incredible your lips feel on mine," she started to kiss him._

 _"_ _There are other places that feel-_

 _"_ _Sai!"_

 _"_ _I hadn't thought about it," he tried to squirm away from her not wanting her to win this battle that easily. At the same time he had to admit he was hopeless._

 _"_ _Look me in the eyes and tell me that you never thought about how your hands fit perfectly-_

 _"_ _Never," he sat up moving her aside, "That is playing dirty."_

 _Eventually he knew what would happen if they kept this up. At this rate she would win and he would be back to square one. At the same time if she kept it up he would be a very happy man._

 _"_ _My point is that I want you and you know that you want me just as bad," she said moving closer to him._

 _"_ _It can't just be that for me. I don't want to wake up and you're sneaking out the front door. I want to wake up with you in my arms wanting to be there because you feel the same way, you love me," he said._

 _Ino watched as he walked away. Their conversation haunted her. When she woke in his arms with their hearts beating next to each other she dared to dream. She loved him of course she loved him. So why couldn't she get up from the ground. She stupidly told him to 'take the lead." She never figured that he would just get up and walk away from her. This was the turning point of their relationship, the fork in the road. She could continue sitting on the ground alone or she could go after him._

 _"_ _Sai wait!" she shouted._

 _He paused but did not turn around._

 _Pushing herself up from the ground she ran to him._

 _"_ _I give up," she said, "I'm tired of fighting you. I love you. I said it, see. I love you! So don't go walking away from me like that. Don't walk away from me."_

 _"_ _I already know," he whispered, "I just needed to hear it. I just need you to give up fighting me all the time."_

 _"_ _Just shut up," she said wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him._

 _He lifted her into his embrace continuing where they left off._

000

Ino opened her eyes and shook off the day dream memories. She had to get something done today. After making the bed up neatly to her standards she left the room to take on the rest of the housework.

Looking around at the living room she took a deep breath and busied herself cleaning up the mess. She had friends over earlier hanging out and drinking tea. She insisted that she would clean up; now she wished she took them up on their offer of help.

After cleaning everything up she decided to take a break. She didn't know how but she knew that her child was a girl; maybe she felt that way because all the time she spent with Miyako. As a part of her treatment she started to meditate. In those times she swore she could feel her baby's heartbeat.

So far they had no reason to believe that the gift Karin gave her was anything more than a toy. The teams that went to investigate Kusagakure had no leads so far. The mind investigation team had no luck breaking the jutsu or finding the source or caster.

The nightmares were still there still real and still torturing her. She fought it by balancing her stress-filled nights with peaceful days. Shielding herself from any negative influences she focused on taking care of herself. Being from the Yamanaka clan helped tremendously because she was able to focus on a mental cure of sorts to counteract the Nightmare jutsu. Of course her friends were a source of never-ending support.

Pouring her self into Shikamaru and Temari's party plans helped distract her. Along with party plans came orders for flowers which gave her time at the flower shop. It was fun to watch her friends and hear all the crazy stories overheard at Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Spending time with others who had a unique perspective on the village was refreshing.

It was only at night when she climbed in bed alone that she felt afraid, small and weak.

000


	11. Teams Making Plans

_Teams Making Plans._

Early morning at the Intelligence Division in Konoha the research team had just finished presenting their findings to Shikamaru. From the start Shikamaru treated the toy mentioned in the investigations on the attack on Ino as a weapon. With that logic he called in their weapons expert and a few others in the intelligence field to assist him with today's meeting.

TenTen looked over the design of the weapons on the scrolls. The way they looked compared to the design of the toy presented to the research team gave little doubt that they were manufactured by the same creator. There were little details that a weapons expert like TenTen got used to seeing over the years.

"So what do you think," Shikamaru asked the brunette weapons expert.

"Handmade, expertly crafted and no two will be alike…Shikamaru if they are somehow channeling their jutsu why haven't the other girls shown up with similar toys," TenTen asked.

"We just don't know yet what purpose the toy serves if any at all," Shikamaru said. It puzzled him when he heard all the commotion over a toy but he wouldn't rule anything out. The enemy needed something to plant their jutsu on or in. So far this was their greatest lead and they were running with it.

"Well the design of the weapons from those scrolls are similar. I'd say that Naruto and the others are on the right path," Ten Ten said. Two other examiners took turns pointing out where TenTen highlighted and were busy making notes while the others silently listened on.

Shiho was silently listening to the conversation between TenTen and Shikamaru before speaking up, "I think if I may interrupt. I think that we may be able to counter the jutsu with a similar weapon. If we could somehow interrupt the frequency of the jutsu…If we could somehow use a weapon to jam the signal so to speak we can interrupt the nightmares the women are having. I know that is assuming way too much."

"No Shiho. I think that if we could somehow find this frequency or whatever it may be possible to counteract the jutsu," Shikamaru said.

"Just like with Pein. I think it acts just like Pein's bodies and the real one is somewhere out there transmitting to the rest of them," Shiho said.

"I understand what you mean," Shikamaru said. Thinking back to the chaos of the Invasion of Pein he knew how quickly everyone jumped to conclusions in a panic. That wasn't his style. He had to carefully examine each possibility to see the bigger picture.

"I do too. But no one has any evidence of how the jutsu works," TenTen said.

"If we did we will have TenTen and the Yamanaka clan working together on this weapon. I think that is our best shot," Shikamaru said. He hated to think it but if the enemy responsible could somehow transfer this jutsu to objects like toys and weapons it could be used to target anyone.

"Agreed," Shiho said.

"I teach a class at the academy in a half an hour so I better get going," TenTen said.

"Yes, I am grateful that you could help out thanks," Shikamaru said.

"Tell Temari that I said hello," TenTen said.

"She will be back soon you can tell her yourself," Shikamaru said.

TenTen nodded and rolled up her scrolls as she headed out of the Konoha Intelligence Division on her way to the Academy. The weather was brisk outside so she would likely have a grumbling audience of kids who didn't want to throw weapons in the cold then again the ones who truly loved it wouldn't complain at all.

 _000_

Kakashi had a moment of déjà vu when he and Yamato came upon Naruto and their younger peers. It made him think of their mission to seal the Sanbi.

"We figured you guys would catch up sooner or later," Kiba said not even bothering to turn around. No doubt his sense of smell caught them. They all had such talent for their gifts now.

"Let's make this quick so I'll be back in the village in no time at all," Kakashi said.

"Who's watching over the village," Kiba asked.

"Tsunade is there-

"Don't worry Kiba I have a clone in the village as well. It is important that the enemy think the Hokage is away from the village," Naruto explained.

Everyone slowed down to a stop. The tall grass whipped and swayed in the breeze around them. It was late afternoon and the sun beat down making the conditions quiet summer like.

"Well I guess we could stop and eat," Naruto said to his traveling comrades.

"Now that Rokudaime and Yamato Taichou are here our plans can come together," Sai said unrolling one of his scrolls he painted some mice and sent them out to gather intelligence.

"There are only two of you," Sasuke asked.

"Three," Yamato said, "there wasn't enough time to put together a team."

"Perhaps if we were included in the planning we could have done better than that," Kakashi said. He had to wonder since when did Sasuke become such a team player.

"Three," Sasuke asked.

"Genma is somewhere back there," Yamato indicated the general direction.

"What's up," Genma said suddenly appearing.

"Eating," Naruto said slurping down ramen.

"We haven't been able to find anything yet," Sai said reporting, "There is a village ahead, and we're gathering intelligence about the layout and people there."

"Sai's jutsu," Naruto added.

"Well let's take a break then," Kakashi told the others.

Everyone settled in talking about how hot it was lately despite it being winter. Kakashi took Sasuke aside. He wanted to discuss the theory about the possible pregnancy connection. Somehow he had to find out if Sasuke knew if Karin were pregnant without stepping over her feet to do so.

"We have a theory about why certain women of Konoha are being targeted," Kakashi said.

"So why pull me aside," Sasuke said.

"I have a theory of my own to prove," Kakashi said.

"Do you have a theory about whom," Sasuke asked.

"No not yet but there is the _why_ that we have been considering," Kakashi said.

"So why," Sasuke said.

"We've been looking into activities by survivors of Orochimaru's experiments," Kakashi said.

"So you think this has something to do with Orochimaru," Sasuke said pausing for a second then added, "he wouldn't need to go after anyone his goal has always been the Sharingan. There is no reason to target anyone else if anything he would go after my Sharingan again."

"Perhaps you're right," Kakashi said. He figured Sasuke didn't know yet. _Now how to proceed with this_ , he thought.

"We need to think of the connection between them thought," Sasuke started to walk back towards the group. A smirk lit up his features. Kakashi was taking too much of an interest in his apprentices.

Kakashi was stumped he didn't want to be the one to tell Sasuke. That job had to be Karin's. His incomplete theory only revolved around two of the women. For now he would drop the issue and think of another connection.

Ino was at the head of a major clan in Konoha perhaps she was being targeted for that reason. Sai went through most of his Shinobi life as invisible so there were few enemies that he had that would know to retaliate against him. Temari was the former Kazekage's daughter and now the current's sister not to mention she is married to Shikamaru. The Nara clan is also a major clan they are bound to have enemies between them. Sasuke paused thinking that the thread still seemed to be clan related up until Naruto and Sakura. If they were to consider Naruto's heritage he might be on to something.


	12. Bodyguard

_Bodyguard_

Inside the Yamanaka home Ino made her way upstairs and sat in the window seat. Curled up she looked out the window at the night sky. The moon was rather full and the light cast shadows on everything around. She thought of Sai.

A voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned to find Raido.

"What," Ino asked.

"I just said you should try to sleep," Raido stepped from the shadows of the doorway and came inside, "are you alright?"

"I don't think it's good to have strange men who aren't my husband peeping in on me at night," she said.

"Don't be ridiculous he's the one who insisted on a bodyguard," he said then grinned, "I wouldn't want to get on his bad side or yours for that matter. Somehow I have a feeling that you would knock me out the window if I tried anything."

She laughed and continued looking out the window. The view was magical. In the light of the moon the trees looked silver toned. She had no doubt that Sai could capture the essence of this night on one blank canvas. It was fun to have an artist at home and he didn't mind her sometimes offbeat requests.

"I know you're just doing your duty," she said, "I'm just irritated with all this."

"You've been doing well," he said. Ino didn't look like a person struggling on the outside anyhow.

"I can really feel the little one growing inside me," she said a hand on her stomach.

"Is that even possible," he asked.

"I don't know but I feel it. I can't afford to blow this," she said.

"You speak as if you're going on a mission," he said.

"I guess you could think of it as a mission I can't fail at," she said.

"Who would have thought little Ino-chan having babies," he said.

"Ha," she imagined how she must look to him.

"So should I sit outside the door again," he asked.

"I'm not ready to sleep yet and I know if I told you to leave you wouldn't out of loyalty to Sai. Stupid jerks giving me babysitters," she joked. She had talked to Sai about having a guard around her earlier she should have suspected it would be him.

"Babysitter," he questioned.

"Anyway come sit and talk me to sleep. I am stuck here with nowhere to go and no one else to talk to," she said.

"Oh, he wasn't kidding," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean," she asked.

"Never mind, nothing," he said. Raido took a seat in the chair she offered and they continued to talk. He was so used to working in the shadows alone that he forgot how much he enjoyed small village talk. It was refreshing to hear so much about the people he vowed to protect. That they were all under attack lately did not sit well with him.

"Are the rumors of you and you know who true," she asked.

"No," he answered a little too quickly then added, "I enjoy her company and all but there isn't anything romantic about it."

"Uh huh," she said convinced she uncovered something. For months Ino had heard the rumor that Tsunade was dating. She was almost sure that the rumors pointed to Raido but this was the first time she had the opportunity to confront him face to face about it. She would have preferred to talk to Tsunade about it but somehow it seemed easier with Raido.

"It's more like she more like a drinking buddy," he said.

"Yeah right, so anyone else," she asked.

Raido wasn't about to break his rule even if he was in a private setting. He had his wife and daughter but didn't really want his personal life mingling with his work. His mission was as bodyguard not Ino's friend.

"Nothing serious," he lied and added sarcastically, "Temari is turning you into gossip central."

Temari was anything but a gossip and Ino laughed not quite getting the meaning. Ino stopped laughing to add the comment, "Well you're like the exception. It looks like everyone is coupled up these days."

"Nawh. That's just the natural course of things. I mean you're getting older. I used to think the same thing about ten years ago," he said.

"I'm not old," she said needlessly.

"I didn't say that, I said older. There is a difference," he said.

"Is that Tsunade talking," she asked.

He wondered where the rumors about Tsunade came from. Maybe he needed to open up to more people about his personal life after all. Maybe Tsunade just had too much free time on her hands.

"You are too much," he said.

"Oh boy," she yawned, "I think I'll try to get some sleep now."

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything," he said rising from the chair.

"Thank you Raido-san," she said.

She knew that as a bodyguard Raido was one of the best. It made her feel safer and she was glad that Sai had the forethought to think of that. She slipped in bed hoping for a peaceful nights rest.

000

Hinata left the Aburame compound and walked into the cold of night. She rejected any offer to be accompanied home but Shino was too good for that as he followed alongside her.

"You didn't have to walk me home," Hinata said.

Shino stared at her but made no response.

"I miss the days when the village felt safe and we had no worry about walking the street alone at night. I hope you don't think I'm not capable of getting to the Hyuuga compound from your house after all the years I've been doing just that," Hinata said.

"Those days can be again you see because Naruto-

"No don't bring up Naruto-kun. I'm sorry Shino I just don't want to talk about it. The things that are going on in the village with all my friends are a lot to handle as it is," Hinata said.

"Are you still hung up on him," Shino asked.

"You've seen me. You know me. So what do you think," Hinata asked.

"You are acting strange because in the past you would always love to hear about the Hokage," Shino said.

"Let's talk about some one else. What about your friend," Hinata asked a little hesitantly. Shino wasn't one to talk about his romantic life but they were very close friends so it wasn't out of the question.

"I am still single you see because I haven't asked anyone for their hand in marriage yet," Shino said.

"I haven't been asked so we are in the same boat," Hinata giggled nervously.

"The right man will ask you," Shino said.

"I am sure he will someday," Hinata sighed and looked up at the night sky. They were nearly in front of the Hyuuga compound now and no one had bothered her. "Now who's going to take you home Shino-kun?"

"Because the attacks have all been on women of the village and I am sure-

"Nevermind."

"Have you spoken to Kiba lately?"

"No."

"I think it is best that you speak to Kiba about the way you are feeling. Because more you go on dreaming up your perfect moment the longer you'll spend alone," Shino said.

"Shino-kun I have told Kiba how I've felt. What I meant was I haven't spoken to him since then," Hinata admitted.

"Your serious," Shino questioned. It took him completely by surprise that Hinata would confess to Kiba at all especially after getting rejected by her longtime crush in the past. It always seemed to him that she would be more cautious.

"Yes. I must have picked a bad time because he seemed to be expecting someone else or something. I just looked like such a fool and I'm not sure where we stand. He just said he had to 'think about some things' and that he'd 'get back to me,' but it's been weeks," Hinata said.

"Because he never mentioned anything to me I am wondering why…I really would have thought that he would have jumped at the opportunity to answer your confession. There can only be one other reason for the confusion," Shino paused not wanting to hurt a friend.

"It is alright Shino I think I can handle it what were you going to say," Hinata asked.

"You see because there might be someone else he has obligations towards," Shino said but would not mention the woman he had in mind.

"You know this person don't you," Hinata asked although she couldn't think of anyone in Kiba's life. There were a limited pool of single women in Konoha that associated with Kiba and none of them made any impression in her mind.

"I have met her from time to time," Shino replied.

"I see," Hinata said mournfully hanging her head her dark locks hid her expression from her friend but he knew she was down. She wanted to ask what kind of woman she was but this was Shino she was talking to and she couldn't bring herself to ask those questions.

"I still stand by my original statement you should talk to Kiba about how you are feeling," Shino said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll think about it goodnight Shino-kun," Hinata said as she turned waving and heading to the gate.

"Goodnight," Shino replied in kind. He felt fraudulent giving advice to Hinata about feelings when he couldn't even take the leap to try his hand at love.

Once satisfied she got home alright Shino headed to the Jounin quarters to check in for his latest assignment. He needed something to do to take his mind off tonight's conversation. He knew his friend Kiba far too well to know that he'd do anything for Hinata; something else must be wrong for him to put aside her confession for as long as he has.


	13. Iwashi Saves The Day

**_Kota, Tasuu Riku and Tori are all OC_**

 _Iwashi Saves the Day_

The Uzumaki household was quite and unusually cold but Sakura was feeling warm so she kept the heat off. After finishing up her orange juice she heard sounds coming from the entryway. A knock at the door startled her for a minute then she quickly recovered tying the sash of her robe tighter she went to answer.

Iwashi stood at the door carrying a woman in his arms. Her light brown hair fell haphazardly around her shoulder. One clip dangled at an odd angle from a strand that was caked in blood.

"I am very sorry for interrupting you but she's badly hurt," he said.

"Alright set her on the couch," Sakura went into her medic-nin mode.

Iwashi set her on the couch and backed away so Sakura could examiner her.

Sakura shut the door, turned on the heat and went to the couch.

"How did this happen to her," she asked. It didn't matter to her at the moment that Iwashi chose her residence to bring to girl to. She figured that she was the closest one who could help the injured woman.

The woman looked in shock. Her face was smeared with dirt and streaked with tears stains.

"That jerk Kota did this to her. Your place was close by so I brought her here. When I find him-

"Iwashi please don't," the girl spoke up. She was correct in assuming that she was the closest help.

"You two know each other," Sakura asked. The woman began shaking her head. Sakura continued the examination but she couldn't say she knew the man Kota that they were speaking about and the woman did look familiar but she couldn't place it yet. People assumed she knew so many more people than she actually did because of whom she was married to.

"Yes, her name is Kohada," Iwashi said.

"I remember," Sakura said recollection on her features she added, "from the Sushi restaurant right?"

"You and Naruto-san came there for a date he wouldn't let you have the sake," he said.

"She looks so different," Sakura said to Iwashi examining the girl's battered face and cuts, "who would do something like this?"

"It's unforgiveable and I don't care what anyone says I'm going after him," Iwashi said anxiously looking at the door.

"Iwashi, calm down," Sakura said, "doing that will only make things worse Kohada clearly doesn't want you tracing after that guy. Make yourself useful and bring some towels; they are in the cabinet over there."

"Understood," Iwashi said and made his way to the cabinet. Glad to have some order to distract him from what he wanted to do to Kota.

The room started to feel warm again but not as uncomfortable for Sakura as she went to work. Sometimes she fought with Naruto over the temperature of their home because she always seemed so much colder than he. Now that she felt so warm lately the disagreement over the temperature was at a minimum.

"Kohada- _chan_ , he's gone now can you tell me what happened," Sakura asked.

"I-I left my apartment to go-go to my father's store. Kota he-he saw me earlier t-talking with Iwashi and he h-he called me a-a he-he h-hit me I-I tried to stop him but he went crazy and threw me against the wall," Kohada said shaken and fighting back tears.

"Shh, it's alright now we'll clean you up and we can take this to the authorities," Sakura said.

"I can't," Kohada said and looked away.

Iwashi handed the towels to Sakura.

"I'll turn around," Iwashi said.

"Thank you," Sakura said.

Sakura began to wipe the blood and dirt from the woman's face and wounds. She didn't want to pressure her in her current situation but something had to be done about this Kota character they were talking about.

"I also came here because she was afraid he'd show up at the hospital," Iwashi said over his shoulder.

"Well she has a broken arm, cracked ribs and multiple scratches and bruises. Some of these seem older. How long has this guy been hitting you," Sakura asked.

"I left him," Kohada spoke up softly as tears flooded her face she cleared her throat before continuing, "at least I tried to. I met Iwashi and he was so kind to me. He thought I was just clumsy. I didn't love Kota and I wanted to spend time with Iwashi so I told Kota I was leaving him. Things were going good. I moved into an apartment and started going to school. Iwashi and I started dating.

Kota found out about us and came after my father's business. We had barely gotten things back up after the Invasion of Pein and I know that sounds like a long time ago but it was a terrible blow to my father's business and to everything we had," Kohada explained.

"So it's about money then," Sakura asked.

"My father would lose everything," Kohada said.

"Then this Kota guy must have criminal ties," Sakura said.

"I didn't know about his past or anything. I always thought he was a normal guy. Iwashi sort of gave me hope that I could get out of the relationship," Kohada said.

"I heard her crying," Iwashi spoke up, "I recognized her as the friendly girl who hung around the Sushi store. I stopped to ask her what was wrong. She wasn't expecting anyone and she made up some story about falling down and said she would be fine.

The next day I headed over to the Sushi store because I wanted to talk to her she kept running around in my thoughts. We talked for a long while in the restaurant. I asked her out and first she turned me down. I would have given up but we kept running into each other. The other Jounin started jokingly calling her my girlfriend. After that we just sort of happened," Iwashi said.

Sakura had finished with Kohada's wounds.

"You can turn around now," Sakura said.

A look of relief flooded his face. She smiled thinking that he was such a gentleman. Kohada was sitting up now.

"I'll take her home then. Thank you Sakura," Iwashi said.

"No take her to the hospital it should be fine," Sakura said.

"Don't worry I'll find Kota. He won't get away with this," Iwashi said.

"Hospital first," Sakura said with a stern look.

000

Iwashi left with Kohada to the hospital after Sakura's treatment he was sure she would be alright and live to tell the tale. Sakura peeped out her curtain at the shift changes that were taking place and thought to herself it shouldn't be so obvious. Stepping away from the window she began to feel less and less safe in the village these days.

The nightmares were one reason and today's visit from Iwashi was quite another. Sakura knew that Naruto would tell her everything to soothe all her fears but she didn't want to be a victim right now. She wanted to be on top of things.

After cleaning up the mess surrounding her couch she began making plans for what to do next for five hours in advance so she would not be caught bored thinking at any time. She thought about going over to the Yamanaka place and visiting with Ino but it was getting late. _Tomorrow_ she thought and headed to the kitchen.

Sakura pulled out fresh ingredients making a checklist in her mind and laying them on the counter. _Carrots, onion, bell pepper, tomato…_ When she was finished she began chopping the items and putting them into bowls. After a while she had several pots going on the stove and she began cooking with oils and water. The place began to smell good and she smiled to her self at her accomplishment.

When the food was done she placed it in carrying trays and placed them in boxes. She headed to the Jounin station with her contribution.

"I made food," Sakura said and placed the boxes on an empty table.

"You did so much already," Iwashi said.

"So what do you know about the enemy," Sakura asked and waited as the Jounin around her began to talk about what they found out. Sakura decided to stick around the command post incase any injured came through and she had nothing better to do. Curiosity also got the best of her and she wanted to know who this person was that could hurt Kohada so badly.


	14. First One

_First One_

Kota walked quicker through the night streets of Konohagakure. He ran a hand through his short cropped brown hair that he cut that night in attempts of throwing off any of his chasers. His green eyes darting all around checking his surroundings as he rushed through the village. He had to get out of town there was too much focus on him now that he lost his temper with that girlfriend of his. The boss would be extremely upset with the attention he brought upon himself.

The investigators were getting closer to their plans as well. Luckily he was able to pull back his jutsu before things pointed their way. It bothered him that Iwashi could connect him to the girl. It didn't matter now he could come back after things died down; at least that was the plan.

It never crossed his mind that they were slowly becoming monsters. He always had seen the Konoha Shinobi as monsters. They were the ones who were responsible for the death of his family. It was this village that took everything from him. Still he knew that hitting a woman was pretty low. Given all that he'd done lately it would come as no surprise that anyone with a stone to throw would toss one in his direction.

"Hey, you stop," a voice called out to him.

It was too risky to use his jutsu to hide or escape. The border security had been tightened thanks to his mistake with that woman. They would be looking for anything unusual so he decided to stick with his original plan. No need for him to reveal the others in the village. He couldn't say he loved that woman but she meant something to him. A connection or a bond was formed and once more this village had taken that from him.

"I need to go I have to deliver these goods," Kota tried.

"Were under strict orders to bring in anyone suspicious," the Jounin said.

The haircut did not work. He was out of options. There were other people he had to protect. Now he had a family now he belonged somewhere. He would risk it all to make their plans a success. They had a limited amount of time now that they knew the Hokage was away from the village. Only now did he suspect that it was in Kakashi's plans to be away from the village at this time.

 _Damn it_ , he thought and began his jutsu.

000

Fighting went on in the village as was expected between Kota and Konoha Shinobi. Sakura sat in listening to the reporting ANBU. They lost Kota overtaken by his jutsu. Every able body was on the lookout for him.

Sakura was expecting more from the reports. For now this issue was a village policing issue. One of the village citizens was attacked by an outsider. Kota did seem to blend in well for the most part but in the end he was an outsider.

"You haven't been to sleep yet perhaps you should go home," Tsunade said.

"I'm fine. I can't be of any help at home," Sakura said a little taken out of her comfort zone she was sure that Tsunade would have demanded that she go home.

"Sakura please call Iwashi here," Tsunade requested not willing to argue about her going home. Kakashi was out of the offices and Tsunade frowned thinking that she would have a lot of work to do today. She was angered that the enemy chose this time to attack. There was a promotion at her favorite gaming table and if Kakashi only stayed that is where she would be now.

"You seem to have put together something Tsunade-shishou," Sakura said.

"A mission a few years back," Tsunade started thinking back to Genma interrupting her briefing, "That woman, the one who seemingly became a high level kunoichi overnight."

"Yes," Sakura interjected recalling the woman they investigated all those years ago it was certainly more than a few.

"Tori," Tsunade said the name, "Yamato had his reservations about her. Off the record he told me some of his feeling about her. At the time we agreed that Tori was just lovesick but now I think we may have overlooked something. I think that case is connected to the Kota case."

"The body switching seal, Sakura and Ino worked on it with Tori," Sakura recalled.

"Everyone seemed to be fooled then. Perhaps for the same reason we were fooled now. Not to mention the missing Konoha Shinobi teammates that were never found," Tsunade said.

"And where is Tori now," Sakura asked.

"She married a man from the Kusagakure. She is rarely seen in Konoha. I want you to look into her husband, Tasuu Riku is his name. Since we are already getting pressure from that village please be discreet," Tsunade said. There were so many links to Kusagakure to be coincidence and she was sure she was looking in the right place now more than ever.

"Right," Sakura quickly got to work calling for Iwashi and researching Tori and Riku.

"Oh and please find out the status of Rokudaime because I'm not coming out of retirement any time soon," Tsunade said standing up looking out at the village.

"Yes Tsunade- _shishou_. I'm sure they will all be back from their mission soon," Sakura said smiling. Tsunade wasn't technically retired after all and she did enjoy having something to do from time to time in the village. It was just a big change from her normal working with the hospital.

"How is the pregnancy going Sakura," Tsunade asked with great interest and a smile.

"Morning sickness is the worst thing. I use the medical ninjutsu cure but it comes back twice as strong. Then there are the cravings, all it takes is a sniff from Ichiraku's and I have to have it. So yeah it is wonderful and it is…I still don't know it takes some adjustments you could say," Sakura said grinning down at her barely there bump.

"Those nightmares are still plaguin' yeah eh'," Tsunade asked.

"If I allow myself to get pulled in…I've always been strong against genjutsu but I don't think this is that. It is strange. It is like a living thing that wants your offering…I don't know how to explain it. I just don't sleep as much or alone anymore," Sakura said.

"That is hard to do without Naruto around isn't it," Tsunade questioned.

"Yeah," Sakura simply answered and didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Kakashi says he hasn't seen movement underground like this since before the war," Tsunade said changing the subject.

"I won't be left in the dark. I know that things are changing rapidly. I just don't know who would try to attack us," Sakura said.

"I have no doubt our allies would defend us," Tsunade said.

"Oh of course I think they all would for this peace," Sakura said.

"We all need to figure out what the enemy wants and negotiate for this peace," Tsunade said.

"I have a feeling that things just aren't going to work out quite so easily. I think what the enemy wants nobody around can give unless they are a god," Sakura said.

"There have been plenty to claim to be such," Tsunade said.

"I hope we have run the course of encountering those," Sakura said.

"There will always be those type," Tsunade said.

"Before I leave with all this work, I have an idea that can help all those pregnant women," Sakura said.

"What's that," Tsunade asked.

"Katsuyu, I can summon her and parts can transfer chakra to the women perhaps creating a network and the next time…the next nightmare we can see clearly," Sakura said.

"It is a bit of a risk," Tsunade said.

"Right, because of what happened with Ino's jutsu. But this works on a summons and Sage mode so maybe it will work," Sakura said.

"You should try," Tsunade said.

"Yes," Sakura said and prepared messages for the women. If anything she wouldn't feel useless today. Tying up her hair she got busy putting her plans into motion. If the man they encountered today had anything to do with the mind games she had experienced lately she wanted to be the first in line to deal with him.


	15. Empty Town Part One

_Empty_ _Town_ _Part One_

Naruto's team walked the streets of the town. Interacting with the locals as they went along they started to notice a pattern.

"Everyone is saying the same thing as if programmed. It's sort of creepy dattebayo," Naruto said walking backwards up ahead and talking to the group.

"I think this must be the place," Sasuke spoke up, "the people could be under some mind control. The enemy must have some Kekkei Genkai. I can't break down their jutsu."

"Illusions that feel real, mind control, I've read about magicians who make a real living from magical tricks," Sai added.

"They could all be under some blanketing jutsu," Sasuke added, "in which case the border is the limit. The people outside the border seemed normal."

"But we are not affected," Sai said.

"It must take an enormous amount to Chakra in any case," Kiba said.

"The caster may not be here at all. Perhaps they cast the jutsu and left town," Sasuke said.

"But for what purpose. We've followed the town's people around all day. They go about their work as if in a trance but they aren't exactly plotting world destruction," Sai said.

"I don't know but what can we do for the people," Kiba asked.

"They don't seem ill or like any harm has come to them. I suppose we leave them alone for the moment," Sai said.

"We'll send a team here to monitor things and report back to Baa-chan but for now we should move on and try to find the caster of the jutsu," Naruto said.

000

Naruto felt the agony of the people trapped in the jutsu in this town. It was something quite like the Infinite Tsukuyomi he supposed. The odd thing was that these people were moving around, walking and talking. If they were dreaming they were sleepwalking he thought to himself.

The team passed though the town unbothered by the residents. Naruto hated it. The people were obviously compelled to carry on routine tasks. Anything beyond small talk and the person you were speaking to shut down completely.

They needed a mindwalker like Ino on the team to research what was going on with this town. For now all they could do was gather as much information as they could from the town and carry on with their mission.

Naruto considered stopping the mission but it was much too important. It wasn't everyday that you could gather such an elite team of Shinobi together. They couldn't waste too much time knowing that the enemy could be using time to their advantage.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out to his friend.

"What do you want Naruto," Sasuke replied walking a few steps ahead of his friend.

"I know you would much rather be alone on this kind of mission," Naruto said observing Sasuke's behavior on this mission.

"So what of it," Sasuke answered.

"Just thank you for coming along and going along with this. It means something to all of us really," Naruto said.

"I doubt that but I have my own reasons for coming," Sasuke said.

"They are attacking our village of course you would do everything to try to stop them. What I mean is that you are working with the rest of us instead of going off alone trying to fix it. That is what makes me happy," Naruto said.

"You could handle this mission alone Naruto it doesn't take all of us. I could have gone alone and the rest of you could be with your families at this time as well," Sasuke said.

"Makes sense but how do you know how big the treat was," Naruto said.

"I didn't and I never do but I know my capabilities. I am quite sure that backup would reach me in time and if not I die simple as always. That is always the risk is it not," Sasuke asked.

"Of course I'd never let you go out there and get yourself killed Sasuke. None of us would," Naruto said. There were many times that Sai or someone else close to Naruto's team would go out and check on Sasuke. More than one Shinobi had his back. Naruto just wished he would acknowledge them.

"Don't make any promises Naruto. Talk about something lighter for now," Sasuke said and continued walking.

Naruto was a little surprised that Sasuke was willing to listen to him talk all this time. It seemed to him that Sasuke might have wanted to come on this journey alone. So Naruto started talking about the Academy. Sasuke didn't mind the nostalgic trip down memory lane. Their talking made the time pass by as the left the strange town behind them.

000

Kurotsuchi listened in on the reports from her S ranked squad of Shinobi. So far they had been in the dark about what was going on with their ally Konoha as far as details were concerned. In the back of the room stood Rock Lee a Jonin from Konoha. She knew him well from the war and the two had communicated back and forth ever since the war however it felt strange to her having him here in person.

"Please let them know that we are willing to take in any refugee from Konoha into the safety of this village," Kurotsuchi said.

"I am sure they wish to look strong on their own at this point given how much we know," Akatsuchi said. The longtime assistant to Sandaime Oonoki was still hanging around the kage offices to this day helping out.

"At the very least we could make sure the village is secure from explosive type jutsu if we send that team," Kurotsuchi said turning to acknowledge the presence of the ambassadors sent from Konoha to Iwagakure to catch up the nations.

"I am sure that our Hokage would be willing to accept any kind of help," Lee said. His early enthusiasm was beginning to wear off and he just wanted the meetings to be over with. Iwagakure was not the most beautiful place to spend the day; although he couldn't wait to be left alone for a while because the terrain made for a perfect training course.

The Tsuchikage smiled and said, "You seem worn out by all this talk. Something tells me this isn't really your thing. How did you become an ambassador after all?"

"I volunteered for the mission," Lee replied.

"I see."

"There are people here that I promised to catch up with and this was the perfect opportunity," Lee said.

"People don't come here to vacation much," Kurotsuchi said.

"I do take this seriously," Lee said.

"No doubt," Kurotsuchi said.

"I-

"I know about your comrade. Even as we were briefly on the same team. So I kind of know why you volunteered to come here. I didn't know him as well as you did but I know it was a shame what happened to him during the war. I wish the outcome were different. We'll always think of that moment...,"Kurotsuchi trailed off running a hand thorough her short cropped hair. There was nothing really she could say to him.

"It is fine Tsuchikage-sama I wanted to come here and thank my friends for all the support after the war. It is good to have you all as friends," Lee said.

"Like wise," Kurotsuchi said.

"I understand that you will not be staying long but please do consider that we can offer shelter and security especially for those who are being targeted. I know you are one of Naruto's closest friends so you can convince him above all," Akatsuchi said.

"As much as I know about the situation I will try to convince him," Lee said. He was almost positive that there was a lot left out of these reports that even someone as close to Naruto didn't know.

"Akatsuchi and the rest of you can leave me I wish to speak with Lee alone for a while," Kurotsuchi said and turned away from the rest of the room. The last thing she wanted was to give any impression to her council about whom she was involved with.

"The paper work is all settled then as long as you-

"I can take care of my self thank you very much," Kurotsuchi said nodding towards Lee, "If you don't mind I'd like to speak in private."

"No problem at all," Lee said and acknowledge the three that surrounded him, "We'll meet back at the rooms."

Lee watched as the three picked up their Shinobi gear and followed after an Iwagakure attending. The room emptied and he wondered what Kurotsuchi would have to say to him. Up until this point the Tsuchikage had been distant.

"All of those letters and correspondence that reached me going on about Master Guy I was almost sure he'd show up today. Needless to say I was a bit disappointed," Kurotsuchi said.

"He doesn't travel much these days…for one reason or another," Lee said sadly.

"Still you didn't mention him. Not to mention you kept this news about your village from me for far too long don't you think," Kurotsuchi said a bit angered.

"You were correct to say that I am not an ambassador. Kakashi saw this as a good opportunity for me given how we have been connected over the years," Lee said.

"I admire you. I admire the way Naruto and his group of friends have built something. By the way it is way past his turn wouldn't you agree," Kurotsuchi asked her dark haired friend.

"Yes," Lee said simply taking a seat looking out at the mountainous terrain.

"Does he need my help," Kurotsuchi asked.

"Not for that. He will be Hokage. I am sorry if we made you feel less than our friend," Lee said.

"I just expected Konoha's attendance at more Iwa functions is all. Likewise I missed out on a lot. With the old man stepping down a lot of the old world is stepping down with him. Things are changing and I want nothing more than to have the kind of village that can keep up with these changes. You're the kind of Shinobi that can keep up with change because you can still keep up with the old world," Kurotsuchi said watching the view from her window.

"It is a wonderful view," Lee said.

"Yeah it is," Kurotsuchi said.

"Do you ever think of going out-

"What no! My time has past for that, there was one…well I am not cut out for it I have to stay vigilant like the Slug Princess. I won't completely rule that out but right now I just need to chill out and keep busy," Kurotsuchi muttered and whooshed out the air she was holding. It had been some time since she thought of the times spent hanging out with Deidara. Those times were long gone it seemed and since then all she ever seemed to do was run.

"I guess we can just keep busy then," Lee said standing up.

"Yeah," Kurotsuchi shrugged and turned away back to the view.

"I should go back with my team," Lee said.

"Oh. I-I thank you for talking to me. It was fun to see you again and all. Maybe if I am in Konoha you can take me out or show me around the town. You never know don't let what my ramblings earlier said…don't let me dissuade you," Kurotsuchi said.

"Right, Good night," Lee said and walked out the room. It was plenty dark and cold outside as he left the Tsuchikage offices. He knew the way to the rooms so he decided to jog and get his heart moving some after all that hospitality of sitting and standing in one place for so long. Lee was satisfied that at least their friendship hadn't died.


	16. Self Destruction

_Self Destruction_

Kota was exhausted he used all available chakra and was at this point throwing kunai wildly to ward off the Konoha Shinobi guard. He was fresh out of options. Not only did his getaway plan fail he wasn't able to reach his people in time for support. The fight wasn't fair it was one against an endless fresh supply of soldiers.

"Are you about ready to give it up," a voice called out in the distance. Kota peered over the wall in the building he was hunkered down in and watched as a Hyuuga man was pointing and seemed to be the one shouting.

The four man cell that tracked him out to this abandoned building did not give him rest and immediately went to work counteracting his jutsu. He could tell by the white of ones eyes that there was a Hyuuga but the others he did not know.

Kota couldn't wait them out much longer. Maybe he could last a day at the most if he had a hostage maybe more. He looked around him but saw no hope of bringing in a prisoner. Any captive that he would have could just end up being a burden. He wasn't seriously injured but severely drained of chakra.

Sliding across the floor he grabbed the rebar on the ground and tried to make a plan. If he could just some how get rid of the Hyuuga he might be able to escape fare enough to contact his people was his thinking.

000

Kou took a liking to his newest team and walked proudly with Mozuku to the interrogation headquarters with their prisoner. It was a major fight taking this guy in although he was a single man alone he was powerful and skilled he just ran out of steam.

Mozuku waited for Ibiki to take the prisoner from his hands. He did his job bringing him in undamaged and ready to interrogate. Someday he could be in Ibiki's position of leadership a position he couldn't take lightly. Recently they had been busy with many calls but it wasn't the normal in this peaceful era in Konoha's history.

Kota sat in the interrogation room. The Konoha Shinobi were not so easily defeated that night. He messed up his mission going after that woman. Now things were worse as he figured they would likely torture him to get information.

Even if he wanted to tell them voluntarily he would instantly be sacrificed. He had his orders and he began to loosen the cap on his tooth. Inside the tooth a pill would end his life. He wouldn't give the enemy a thing and he swore would never end up in prison. He smiled swallowing. The money wouldn't even be in their hands. _They'll have nothing_ , he thought.

"Start talking and never mind grinning," Ibiki said.

"It's over," Kota said his green eyes glossing over.

"What," Ibiki questioned.

Kota slumped forward taking his last breath.

"Taichou," a younger Jounin called out, "he's dead."

"Self destruction rather than tell us what he knows. I see. I'll inform the Hokage. You two guard the body," Ibiki said.

"Yes sir."

000

Ibiki made his way to the Hokage offices in very little time. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in," Tsunade's voice called out.

"I am sorry to bother you but I was hoping to speak to Rokudaime," Ibiki said.

"If it is urgent I am here to listen for him," Tsunade said.

"The information is sensitive-

"If there is any doubt in your mind that I am Tsunade let me reassure you that indeed I am her," Tsunade said.

"Yes. Moments ago one of the suspects in the attacks on the village killed himself rather than give us any information. The suspect swallowed something before death took hold of him," Ibiki said.

"I'd like to examine the body. It might be a temporary drug that he took making it seem as though dead…Anyhow there are many ways to be tricked," Tsunade said standing to her feet.

"You mean to leave the office," Ibiki asked.

"Of course I am I want to go personally to examine this body," Tsunade said.

"Understood," Ibiki said.

The jounin present in the room listened to Tsunade's instructions as she left the Hokage tower. Ibiki walked along side the one time Hokage back to his offices.

Over the years Ibiki had seen a lot of things. This wasn't the first time that someone took their own life in his custody. It wasn't shocking to him as much as it was sad. Time after time it drove him crazy to think that people would follow someone so blindly to the death.

Ibiki didn't walk the village much but when he did the people who recognized him treated him with respect. Or some would call it fear. Since he was with Tsunade today the minds of the villagers must have been racing.

This case did not sit well with him. During the war when everyone fell victim of the jutsu even he had to admit defeat in that regard. Everyone he knew dreamt up this perfect world scenario that just about anyone would die to protect. This life they lived now was that precious but the dreamworlds of this jutsu were absolutely frightening. No one would want to protect that environment.

What was the incentive for working with the other side, he had to wonder. Just what did they have in mind when they sent Kota to the village to roam around dating Konoha women? Someone surely looked down upon him, Ibiki thought to himself as he opened his office door.

Ibiki greeted and dismissed the jounin guarding the body for the moment.

"This is the man Kota," Tsunade asked.

"Yes this is him," Ibiki replied.

"He looks to be quite a young man. In good shape. Nothing physically wrong with him," Tsunade started examing the body. Ibiki stood by and watched her carefully. It was a routine examination and Ibiki started to think he could be useful elsewhere.

"My tools if you don't mind," Ibiki said unrolling a scroll and making a hand sign. He grabbed a few ninja tools that appeared from the scroll and placed them in his pack.

"You shouldn't leave too far the trail will likely be cold by now anyhow," Tsunade said still examing the body.

"Yes but I just got the idea that there might be something to the forest area where we first encountered him. In any case my understudies can help you if you require any assistance whatsoever. I will return shortly. Please let me know if anything useful is found in the examination," Ibiki said and left toward the forest area.

"Oh of course I know what to do go do what it is you do," Tsunade said brushing him off.


	17. Reading, Writing and Singing

_Reading Writing and Singing_

Shikamaru started making his way to the academy instructor's offices. He sat at a desk and started going over paperwork. This was just something that had to be done now that he had taken on more responsibilities. So he told himself to put up with the trouble that it caused.

In the world they were living in paperwork was a specialized field. A whole group of preservationist rose up in the post war era wanting to hold on to specific targets. Secrets passed down through the Nara clan for example, were a hot commodity for paperwork. These preservationist wanted everything in scrolls and in ledgers before technology completely changed things.

The offices were quite today many of the teachers were gearing up for the grueling exams of the second quarter. With the lack of actual field test teachers had to be creative. Times were changing and the lack of participation in the far more dangerous tests of old times made it harder on teachers.

Sensing someone's presence Shikamaru searched the room and found Karin off in a corner.

"Karin," he asked surprised that she would come here.

"I know I shouldn't be here but I am trying to find anything to help my case. The library would bring too much attention to me. I'm sorry I put you in this position," she said starting towards the exit.

"Wait a minute," Shikamaru called to her.

"Really I can't put you at risk with international affairs. You'll be a father soon. You should focus on your new family," she said.

"I can research a few things," Shikamaru offered halting her steps out the door. She turned around and he added, "Why risk so much for him?"

"I love him," she answered. It was also a reality she was used to slipping in and out of the village. Security measures have gotten a lot stricter so she couldn't come as often as she wished. She couldn't stay away from him and nothing would keep her away.

"It's troublesome but don't worry this will work out," Shikamaru said. He was one of the few that knew the truth about a two year old baby girl born outside of the village. That baby was Karin's whole world.

"Everyone has said that to me for so long I simply don't believe it anymore. At the same time nothing has happened so far. I am still here and no one has bothered with me," she said.

"I understand. I promise to bring over the research later on today," he said. It took him by surprise how much his relationship with Sasuke had grown over time.

"Once Naruto becomes Hokage it will not be this way will it?"

"No it won't." Shikamaru knew that any amnesty she felt could only be because of Naruto.

"I know you'll do everything to make sure that the village…this system changes. Everyone has been far too complacent in this post war period just because we are at peace," Karin said.

"Maybe we could talk more about these kinds of things with Naruto. It is the kind of thing he needs to hear headed towards that powerful position," Shikamaru said.

"Sure I'm really sorry to have bothered you Shikamaru. I should get going…you didn't see me," Karin said excusing herself.

Shikamaru watched as the redhead walked out the door and went back to his paperwork. Temari would be furious if he spent too much time in the offices when she had other plans. Besides that he wasn't exactly the type who had the energy to work on paperwork for long stretches of time.

Shikamaru sighed and went to work. He knew that if he finished what little work he had left he could concentrate on other things.

000

Karin didn't know Shikamaru as well as some of Sasuke's other friends. He was never rude or mean spirited towards her but he didn't exactly seem like the type that would be best friends with Sasuke. Karin did know Temari a little more and she got along fine with the woman. They were both from other villages so she knew how it felt to be a foreigner in a different land.

Leaving the academy she got the idea to make Okonomiyaki for dinner. For that she knew she needed to go shopping for some cabbage. She still had a small hope that Sasuke would be back soon from his mission. There were other people she could invite to dinner but she was really hoping to spend the night with Miyako and Sasuke as a family at dinner.

There were several vendors within the city walls selling vegetables and all the stuff she needed to make dinner. She knew she shouldn't but just once she longed to be normal. Up ahead of her was a clothing shop. It stood out like a beacon to her.

Karin ducked into the shop grabbed the hat and glasses that her eye fell upon and quickly paid the clerk at the counter avoiding any unnecessary chatter. Once away from view of everyone she put on the glasses and pushed her hair up into the hat. Catching her reflection from a shop window she was satisfied that she fit in properly with the other villagers.

The farmer's market wasn't far from where she was and she quickly went over her mental grocery list. There were things that were best purchased from a farmer's market and she couldn't wait to get her hand on some of the scented candles she knew the vendor would have in stock. Avoiding any unwanted attention she made her way though the village to the market.

Up ahead of her she spotted Hyuuga Hinata apparently having the same idea that she had. Nice time to visit the market, Karin thought. Her relationship with Hinata was almost no existent. Besides the Hyuuga clan being one of the reasons she had to stay away from the village there wasn't much else to her relationship with Hinata.

Like a ghost she passed the young woman without saying a word. Karin looked her right in the eyes but wearing glasses hid any recognizable features from Hinata. Hinata went on shopping without even uttering a polite hello.

As much as Karin wanted to make friends and hang around the village she decided against talking to Hinata and went straight for the vegetables. It was a nice day to people watch and she couldn't help observing the random families shopping for food. Karin stood contemplating involving herself in Hyuuga clan affairs until she was interrupted.

"Those have just been picked fresh from the garden," a medium built man wearing an apron said to Karin as he stocked vegetables.

"They look good," Karin replied still keeping a low profile she tried not to have too much small talk. Hinata was too far away so she dropped those plans.

"So what will it be," the man asked standing beside her.

"I'll take these and a few of those," Karin said pointing out the items she needed. The man followed after her bagging up the vegetables and packaging everything up neatly.

"Thank you for shopping please come back next time," the man said and handed her package to her.

"Thank you," Karin said and left with the groceries.

Towards the end of the market there were several suspicious characters hanging around. She made note of them and looked around for whoever was security in these parts. Snitching would only expose herself along with the suspicious crowd so she took another route and told one of the vendors who was all too eager to make a sell.

Karin quickly disappeared before the vendor reached the jounin with his report. At least with security distracted by the shady ones she saw at the market she wouldn't be harassed much leaving the village. Leaving the village was not as hard to do as entering. By the end of all this she figured she would be a great asset to Naruto on village security and the loopholes getting in and out of the village.

Once she was a safe distance from the village wall the scenery disappeared rather quickly. Tapping her foot from branch to branch she made it away from the village in no time at all. Expertly she avoided the traps and security points. She could sense others in the distance but they posed no threat to her. Harmless villagers, vendors and commerce agents milled around to and from the village.

For a moment she wished she were by Sasuke's side again. Traveling on the way to another village would be a great escape for her mind. The four of Team Taka back together again despite how much Suigetsu irritated her there was a kinship. Most of all she wanted Sasuke and she was getting her wish of staying by his side no matter what.

Karin is Sasuke's wife and that was something precious to him. It meant something to Sasuke that she was now his family. She knew what family meant to him. They both knew what it was to be an Uchiha and they were doing their best to make sure that Miyako was raised to be the kind of woman that escaped the curse of hatred.

Above all Karin was sure that this year things would change for her. She refused to keep playing a political game with her life. Moving through the forest her only thought was getting home and starting dinner.

In her head all the way home she could hear Sasuke sing their baby daughter to sleep. It was a precious memory to hold on to. It was a rare sigh to see Sasuke signing at all but to see him smile and carry his loved one in his arms with such abandon.

While Sasuke was out fighting the bad guy she was preparing their daughter a favorite meal of hers. Never in the past would she have thought she'd be so domesticated. That was why they had to find a permanent living situation. Right now they both preferred Kohona to start their new life.


	18. Empty Town Part Two

**_[Team Iya is and OC Team led by OC Jounin Iya.]_**

 _Empty_ _Town_ _Part Two_

Naruto's teams left the strange town and headed to a less than familiar hidden village. Kusagakure had no conflict with Konohagakure so there was no need to be secretive about their mission. The ambassadors that met with them easily turned over all their intelligence but something didn't sit well with Naruto.

Amongst the group Sasuke had the most familiarity with Kusagakure. Karin was from this hidden village. However all that knowledge was based on what the village was like years ago. Many things had since changed. Sasuke didn't have any leeway with the leadership to him this village was just like any other when it came to his status. Nothing really mattered as they passed through the village headed towards their destination.

After a few hours trudging through thick bamboo forests and mushrooms the team got word about what was happening back home. It would take a lot to go through all the rivers and ravines in the territory so if they were to return to the village they would have wasted precious traveling time.

The Blood Prison was a must go for them to research given this new information about a criminal named Kota. So Kakashi had to consider returning to the village with his group while leaving Naruto's group to continue on to the prison and deeper into the forest.

Kakashi halted the teams and had them gather for the latest correspondence from Konohagakure. It seemed as if being outside of the village paid off for they were able to draw out the enemy from within their boarders.

"Things at home have escalated. We should try to return as soon as possible," Kakashi said to the team.

"But this town," Kiba complained, "something smells rotten. Not literally but I don't like it."

"I don't like this either," Yamato spoke up," What news from home Senpai?"

"Shinobi were attacked by a man as he tried to leave the village. Our Shinobi detained him however he ended his life before giving any information voluntarily," Kakashi said.

"So what's that have to do with our mission here," Kiba asked.

"Sakura took care of a girl who was attacked by this man, Kota," Genma said.

"Well anyhow he did seem to know what was going on with the nightmares," Kakashi continued, "Intelligence found that he mentioned the women by name before he had any clue he was being watched. He was seen bragging about how it was too late for them to some outside party."

Naruto spoke up asking, "Did he attack with the same jutsu affecting the women?"

"When our guys did catch up to him he used some kind of illusion jutsu on the guard to try to escape. They have no evidence that jutsu is related to the same one used on the women."

"But they caught him so the guard could help us out with defeating this jutsu right," Naruto asked.

"Not exactly the guard was caught in a jutsu but it is not exactly like the one hurting the women. No one is ready to call it the same jutsu. The only reason he was brought to our attention was because he made an error when he hit the woman, um Kohada I believe was her name," Kakashi said.

"And they caught him there in the village," Sasuke asked.

"Must be an idiot we're dealing with," Kiba said.

"Yes he made a mistake and was caught off guard. We know he isn't the brightest but he isn't working alone," Kakashi continued.

"What about the interrogations," Sai interrupted, "were they able to gather anything from his mind?"

"Whatever ended his life also erased his memories. He's a blank slate," Kakashi said.

"So we shouldn't underestimate the enemy," Yamato added.

"They shouldn't underestimate us," Sasuke said.

"Don't be showing off and all, Sasuke teme," Naruto said.

"Hn," Sasuke got up from the ground. Inwardly Naruto was beaming that his friend would even consider himself a part of Konoha again. No matter how much camaraderie happened it always felt good to have his friend back in the village given their past. He wished the council, clan heads and Gokage could see Sasuke the way he did. But wasn't so naïve to believe they would ever change their ways anymore. They did consider what he did in the war and that was more than Naruto could ask for.

"There's something else," Kakashi spoke up; "we had a mission. Naruto, Sai and Yamato were there. Sakura, Ino, Izumo and Naruto also were with us. Naruto you should remember it well."

"That creepy body recovery mission," Naruto said.

"Yes that," Kakashi said continuing, "Yamato we should have paid more attention to your suspicion then."

"About Tori," Yamato asked.

"Yes," Kakashi answered, "From now on our mission is being restructured. The enemy obviously wants us to focus on this town distracting us from what it is they are up to. Tsunade is taking care of things back at the village. I'm suggesting that we regroup and set focus on Tori whom she believes is using a body clone technique to blend in around town. Obviously Kota did not share this ability as he attempted to use a basic haircut to fool us."

"How did she manage to fool so many for this long," Naruto asked. It was a little puzzling that they caught Kota so easily. It was also strange that he happened to be connected to the Nightmare Jutsu case at all.

"More important the real Tori may be anywhere out there," Sasuke said.

"What about the Team Iya," Sai asked. That team went missing after working on a mission to recover missing Shinobi bodies from Konohagakure hospital morgue. Team Iya has been classified missing ever since Tori went with Sai's group to seal recovered bodies.

"At the time our mission did not involve Team Iya," Kakashi spoke up.

"We should be vigilant about members of that team who might have betrayed Konoha," Naruto said.

"Yes," Sasuke agreed.

Sasuke was disgusted that someone would try to use Orochimaru's research. Kabuto was the last person he encountered who tried to become Orochimaru. He had to wonder how many more were out there with the means to follow in the Sanin's footsteps. At the same time he had to think like that kind of person to find them.

If it were Sasuke he would likely target Juugo who's clan was key to the curse mark jutsu's origins. The enemy targeted Kusagakure where Karin is from. They targeted Konohagakure where he is from. Now the enemy may have dealings with Kirigakure where Suigetsu is from and obviously Otogakure where many Orochimaru bases were left to rot away.

"Sasuke all the information-

"Points in Orochimaru's direction you were going to say," Sasuke cut off.

"I know that you know. I was just pointing out that it might be a good idea if Miyako was kept away from his hideouts," Naruto said.

"His hideouts you say," Sasuke asked staring at his friend for a moment before adding, "You know me better than that."

"If it isn't you trampling over those places then –

"Let me take care of it Naruto. Just stay out of it. This isn't any of your concern," Sasuke said.

"There is a lot that is my concern lately," Naruto said.

"We'll see about that," Sasuke said.

The twosome moved a bit quicker to catch back up to the group but there was a lot that remained unsaid. The terrain was rough and the day was dragging on for everyone involved.


	19. Friend On The Road Home

**_[Kado Nikkou is OC. Yume is OC.]_**

 _Friend on the Road Home_

Diplomacy went well within the borders of Kusagakure. So far the teams hadn't run into any problems. Naruto's team shared information with the village and received information in kind. The leaders of the village were unaware of the town just outside their boarder where the villagers fell under a strange jutsu and were prepared to dispatch their own Shinobi to research what the issue was with the town. The teams started making their way back to Konohagakure. Within the day a new Konoha team would come to the town to help with the strange on goings.

"That is the end of the mission," Sai asked.

"Yes," Naruto said. He understood that Sai wanted to get more out of things considering that his wife was at the center of the beginnings of all of this.

"Diplomacy is better than fighting but we never even got a chance to encounter the enemy. Don't you think we are being foolish going back so soon," Sai questioned.

"I've considered everything. We made a strong show of force coming out here especially without notifying the other Kage's first about our actions-

"But they have to understand that this is a domestic terror issue and we were attacked solo. Our citizens were the ones in danger and we were just acting on the information given to us by our friends and our own intelligence," Sai said.

"Would we have the same thing to say if Kumo or Suna did the same thing to Ame or Yuki," Naruto asked.

"I think we would know what Gaara-sama or Darui-sama had in mind when he went to those nations. It isn't like we attacked Kusa. We are here to find the enemy and flush them out of hiding. We visited the prison and were unsuccessful in finding any members of Kota's group and I do believe he is working with a group. Then there is team Iya. I will not give up on thinking that there are still people out there unaccounted for," Sai said.

"I am willing to listen to everything you all have to say to me. Kakashi is in charge and he made the decision to return to the village," Naruto said.

"We could have split the group. We can still split the group," Sai said.

"Even if it meant sending Sasuke and I alone to go after the enemy I still agree to work with Kusagakure on this. They have cooperated so far," Naruto said doing his best to hide his own frustration.

"They didn't even know about that town back there," Sai said.

"Maybe you are right Sai. Imagine the position that I am in," Naruto said.

"That's just it. The Naruto that I know would have no problem with a simple problem like this," Sai said and pushed his way towards the front of the group up ahead of them as they walked.

"What's the matter Naruto can't keep up," Kakashi called from the front of the group.

"I'm fine 'tebayo," Naruto said still hanging back he had a lot to think about. In the back of his mind he wanted to go ahead of everyone and check this enemy out. He knew he had to do so for Sakura and his own piece of mind. He couldn't return to the village without completing his mission. "Sasuke-teme we need to talk," Naruto called out to the impassive Uchiha.

"I'm already steps ahead of you," Sasuke said falling back to walk side by side with Naruto.

000

Kiba stopped them all.

"There's something up ahead. A battle, death," Kiba said atop a growling Akamaru.

"Everyone be on alert. This could be some illusion so remember who we're dealing with," Sai warned everyone.

Sai summoned his clone to go check up ahead of them. The group had passed the Kusagakure border hours ago and had passed up the paralyzed town they encountered the previous time they entered the village. They hadn't gotten far from the strange town behind them. The clone reported back that he had spotted a woman up ahead.

They approached the woman who had her back to Sai's clone. She was slumped over holding her wounds. Her gear was scattered around here and there. She didn't bother to get up as the group approached her.

"If you're here to finish it off go ahead. You've taken everything that's precious to me," she spoke weakly slipping a sword from its sheaf.

Sasuke held out a hand to stop anyone from advancing and he stayed back as Naruto approached. Naruto's clones disappeared from the planned infiltration of the enemies' hideouts so his entire being was concentrated on this fight.

"We don't want to fight you," Naruto spoke up, "we're Konoha Shinobi. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. We aren't your enemy."

"I don't want to face you with tears in my eyes. I guess I have no choice if I wish to defend myself. For these were my comrades here," the woman said her body shook with sobs and she wiped at her face with her free hand.

Sai's clone picked up a mask and held it to his doppelganger. Sai examined the mask and spoke up, "you're ANBU or a hunter-nin, what is this mask?"

"No. It belonged to my father. Someday I will return the only part of him I can to his homeland. What a happy coincidence that I should run into Konoha Shinobi," she turned and faced them.

Her eyes were rimmed with red circles. She had smudges of dirt and blood on her arms and cheeks. Her long brown hair was half tied up with strands falling over her chest and wildly down her back.

"Your father," Genma asked looking right at her suspiciously.

"Kado Nikkou was the name of the man who taught me," she stood, twirled the sword and placed it back in its sheaf, "swords are dangerous weapons. When he found me I couldn't remember who I was. I thought of him as my father we were both headed to the same place."

"So you're from Kusagakure," Sai asked. She had no headband and her clothing did not give her away as a Shinobi.

"Yes," she said.

"Do you know your name," Naruto asked.

"Yume," she said.

"Where are your comrades now," Naruto asked.

"What kind of question is that don't you see their bodies lying around," Yume asked.

As Yume looked around the bodies were missing suddenly.

"Genjutsu," Sasuke said to her adding, "someone should look at your wounds."

She was silent for a long while as she stared at the ground shocked. Kiba was unconvinced he could fall for any genjutsu; what he smelled was clearly dead bodies. The suspicious woman gave them a name and said she was from Kusagakure but this could be anyone.

"I'll be fine," she said walking towards them.

"The town back there," Sasuke pointed, "did you come from there."

"Nikkou-san stopped there and shortly after we noticed the jutsu that affected the town. We left and were ambushed by a group of rouge Shinobi. The same ones we were sent to hunt down.

"We were bounty hunters, Nikkou left Kusagakure years ago deciding to go it alone he had a small enterprise traveling from town to town hunting down criminals. Sometimes they were rouge Shinobi but he never really wanted to get too involved in any conflict that involved the five nations' territory."

"Sounds like this Nikkou was a missing-nin," Sai said.

"I know it sounds really horrible but he decided to turn himself in…," Yume said and trailed off.

Additional correspondence was sent of to Kusagakure and the teams continued on back to Konoha with Yume. Conversation flowed but they were careful not to divulge any village secrets on the way back to the village.

Priorities shifted to Konoha and other capable Shinobi would be sent out to continue Team Rokudaime's research. For now it was more important to figure out what the enemy within the village border was up to. This town they left behind would have to wait but they all knew it was important and likely related to what had been going on.

Naruto and Sasuke walked in the back of the group once more talking about the findings of their trip. To both it seemed like much of a disappointment. In any event they toughed it out and were ready to go home to see their families.

"My clones were there at the hideouts and found nothing," Naruto said.

"Because they were likely cleaned out by the enemy before you got there," Sasuke said.

"Something like that," Naruto said.

"Did you encounter anyone friend or foe," Sasuke asked.

"No one," Naruto said.

"You can't tell Sakura that all we did was travel all this time," Sasuke said.

"I have no choice. At least I researched the hot spots. We went by the book and we did everything to find the enemy. They just don't want to be found right now. They aren't looking for a fight. For now they want to play games with our loved ones…I hate fighting this kind of war Sasuke," Naruto said staring out into the distance at the long road ahead.

Sasuke looked at his friend for a moment and simply said, "I know you do. If you can't rush in and punch out a rasengan you're not happy. Wait until you have to deal with a toddler's demands. I guess father hood will make you a better leader after all."

"Teme!"

"Hn."

"We better catch up with the group. There seems to be some new correspondence from Konoha," Naruto said.

Sasuke agreed and the two speed up to meet up with the others.


	20. Party Planning

_Party Planning_

Shikamaru finished reading a scroll and tied it shut placing it with the others in his home. His library was quite extensive although he was too lazy to catch up reading it all. There would always be an inquisitive student to challenge him and he had to know what he taught.

"Guess who wants to come to our party," Temari said gaining Shikamaru's attention.

"Gaara, why," Shikamaru asked thinking he would definitely be too busy to make time for a party all the way in Konoha.

"It's all so much," Temari said sitting down on the couch," I welcome him of course it is just a lot to think about."

"Of course you are family so it shouldn't be too much of a surprise that he'd want to come. This is just the first time I've seen you stress about a party like this," he said.

Shikamaru walked over to the couch taking the seat next to her. He knew Gaara and his siblings fairly well. The three siblings of Sunagakure spent a lot of time working with educators in Konohagakure. His encounters with the Kazekage were slim now with Temari acting as the emissary and Gaara busy with the village. Gaara coming to Konoha for a party just didn't seem likely.

"Naturally Kankuro will be one of Gaara's bodyguards," Temari said.

"What about Matsuri," Shikamaru asked. Matsuri married Gaara not long ago making her a part of Shikamaru's family. Matsuri was a teammate of Temari's and Temari seemed to enjoy visiting the village often. The two Suna Kunoichi were constantly hanging out in Konoha oftentimes with Team Ten.

"She was already coming," Temari said.

"Mendokuse…Gaara is coming because Matsuri as much as for you," Shikamaru said.

"Oh…no…maybe…Of course," Temari exclaimed.

"When you spend time with someone things happen," Shikamaru said.

This was true enough for him. During the rebuilding of Konoha Temari went there to help assist the village. Shikamaru was familiar with the Kunoichi because of her help at the academy. Temari volunteered her time cooking for all the builders and contractors entrusted to rebuild the village. Temari helped when the food lines became unruly. Since that day they fought against each other they became fast friends.

"We could be wrong. I'm sure Gaara would let us know if he were ready to be a father already," Shikamaru reasoned.

"I know," Temari said leaning on him, "I seem stressed and I really didn't want to have such a big party but things just grew beyond my control really. There are just so many people around us with babies. Can you believe it…I just returned and there were so many…nevermind. Maybe I just recognized it more since all that has happened lately."

"You don't have to be involved with the planning so why not step away from this," Shikamaru asked.

She looked at him as if he grew a third eye and he let it drop.

"Oh and I managed to discover yet another couple in Konoha. I'm starting to think there is something in the water here," she said.

Shikamaru smiled and pulled her legs up in his lap.

"Whatever is in the water; I'm thankful for it. I really love you, Temari," he said.

"I love you," she said.

They shared a loving kiss the kind she took advantage of. The atmosphere was very romantic as of late. Love was definitely in the air in the village and she couldn't be happier. Perhaps it had something to do with her pregnancy hormones she really didn't know.

"What else have you been up to lately," she asked.

"Archives…It brought back memories…Orochimaru's invasion…that day hurt so many. I was helping Karin research something about the Uchiha clan," he said.

"I am sad by our part in it," Temari said regarding the invasion. She began cuddling up to him.

"Sandaime," Shikamaru said stroking Temari's hair, "he would have loved seeing everyone so happy now. The bridges that Suna has built with Konoha are stronger than ever so let's focus on the future we can shape and not the past that we didn't create."

That grin was back on Shikamaru's face. It made Temari smile. Even as they were talking about such a heavy subject they could look back and find peace.

"We were all so much like his children. He would be so proud of the relationship that we've built with Suna. How well you fit in this village," Shikamaru said looking into her eyes.

"Proud of Naruto is more like it. I'm no village hero but you'll be a part of something great Shikamaru," Temari said.

Naruto was the village hero now. It wouldn't be long before Kakashi stepped down and there was no better candidate than his former student the troublemaking blonde. Temari was right he would be there right by Naruto's side.

For now those thoughts took a second to the thought that he would soon become a father. Tears of joy flooded his eyes. He buried his face in her embrace and they held each other that way for a long while.

000

Temari had fallen asleep in Shikamaru's arms. She was completely at peace and he didn't want to move to wake her so he just covered them both with the blanket and sat there watching her face. He was tired just pleased that his wife was finally getting a good night sleep after all the restless nights. At one point they were ready to send her to Suna to have their child a place the Nightmare Jutsu had no effect.

Shikamaru waited as trial after trial failed to work against the Nightmare Jutsu. When Temari returned from Suna the research teams found that Sakura's plans were mildly successful against the Jutsu. That research gave Shikamaru his first peaceful nights with his wife. For now the enemy had simply stopped attacking.

She looked so comfortable and peaceful that he wouldn't bother her. He watched as she blinked her eyes and came to. It must have been early morning he couldn't see the clock.

"How long was I out," Temari asked.

"Hours," Shikamaru said and took the opportunity to stretch out his arm and get the blood flowing.

"You had guard duty or something right," Temari asked.

"No they didn't need me," Shikamaru said. There was a prisoner being brought in and they wanted to use the Shadow binding method to detain him for a while. Shikamaru passed that duty on to a fellow Nara Shinobi so he could spend time with his wife.

"Someone's quite active want to feel," Temari asked taking Shikamaru's hand and placing it on her rounded belly.

"Wow," Shikamaru said and smiled surprised at the bumps and feelings in his hand.

"Almost too active to be yours…or mine at this hour don't you think," Temari said and laughed.

"Mendokuse," Shikamaru said and sighed.

"This has been the first time in a long while since I haven't been attacked by that Jutsu. You think that maybe the baby is happy because of that," Temari asked.

"I don't know. Could be," Shikamaru said.

"You know the baby did put on quite a show for Gaara. You should have seen the way he looked. My brother smiled in a way I've never seen him before," Temari said smiling.

"That is why the party will be worth it. To see all the smiles on everyone's faces," Shikamaru said and smiled.

Temari pulled him close and kissed him. Today was a happy morning as happy as any they had in a long while.


	21. Another Return

_Another Return_

The Uzumaki house was grand and beautiful. The windows all around let out to spectacular views of the village Naruto would one day lead. As was her habit Sakura had a nap on the couch stirring only when Naruto entered into the room.

"Sweetheart I didn't want to wake you," Naruto said as she pushed her self up. It was dark with the curtains covering all the windows so he flipped the switch on the lights and headed towards his wife.

"You can't really sneak up on a Kunoichi worth her salt," Sakura said squinting against the unnatural light flooding her eyes.

"Never heard that before," Naruto said and bent down to kiss her.

"Its fine I must have dozed off. Besides we have some things to talk about. Are you hungry or anything," she asked as he sat down beside her.

"Ramen," Naruto grinned, "Sasuke's treat for a…successful mission."

"So you tricked him into paying again," she asked. It wasn't the first time someone treated him to Ramen it wouldn't be the last.

"No as a matter of fact Sasuke offered," he said. His clothing smelled of the trees and restaurant a scent that comforted Sakura. A scent that meant he made it home to her once more.

"We've all become such great friends haven't we," she said leaning against the back of the couch. She had to fight off lethargic feeling of the last of her nap.

"I'm grateful," Naruto smiled and watching her features added, "What is it?"

"The attack on the village just had me thinking," she said.

"Well back to that subject I still haven't found out if Karin is pregnant," he said.

"You're way off," she said.

"So she's not," he said.

"Not at all so the theory about pregnant women is off for sure," she said.

"How can you be so sure," he asked.

Sakura paused, she wasn't so sure, "She can't be…"

"Even if she is we will be able to protect you all I'm sure. We will find the people responsible for casting the jutsu and put an end to it," Naruto said.

"I think we can do something to protect ourselves so don't leave us out," Sakura said.

"We aren't leaving you out," Naruto argued.

"Sometimes it feels like you are. I'm pregnant but I can still do a lot," Sakura said.

"I'd rather have you think about the safety of our child than-

"The safety you say. I can take care of myself quite well," Sakura argued and pushed up from the couch. She was going to go on to explain about her findings but thought the better of it as she tried to calm down.

"Whoa. Sakrua-chan no one is saying you can't take care of yourself. I'm just saying that where there is danger you should be going the opposite direction. It makes sense to me dattebayo," Naruto said motioning with his hands in an exaggerated pose opposite direction.

"I'm not the type to run-

"Stop it please. Your situation is totally different now. You have to think of our child too," Naruto said framing her face with his hands.

Arms crossed and defiant Sakura slowly inhaled and exhaled calming down. This wasn't worth arguing about.

"Of course I'd take care of our child's needs first. Of course I'd avoid danger. You know me Naruto but don't use my pregnancy as an excuse to keep secrets and push me away," Sakura said letting her arms fall to her side.

Naruto dropped his hands from her face and grabbed her hands in his. "I won't keep secrets or push you away. But I can't help being concerned. I've never done this before. I have no one to ask about what it was like when I was being born."

"Your father probably had similar concerns but likely had to yield to whatever your mother said," Sakura smiled thinking about it.

"You know you're probably right about that. I give up. Whatever you say," Naruto said.

Sakura pushed up to kiss him and he willing bent his head to allow it.

"Thank you," Sakura said.

"No problem you can kiss me anytime," Naruto said.

"I'm not thanking you for that," Sakura said.

"Aww Sakura-chan that kiss was something to be thankful for but could you just remind me again," Naruto said tilting his head towards her.

"Let's just get ready for bed," Sakura said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I like what I'm hearing," Naruto said.

"To sleep," Sakura said stifling a giggle.

"Whatever you say," Naruto grumbled.

Sakura turned away from his gloomy face and started to think. Could she really sleep again after what she suffered though the previous night? She might never know if her counter jutsu would work.

"Naruto I don't think I can sleep," Sakura said.

"Yes!" One look at Sakura's face said he was wrong about what she meant by that comment and he quickly added, "I'll be right besides you. I won't let a nightmare hurt you."

"How can you-

"Because I can just trust me," Naruto said. He was not sure how he'd keep her from having a nightmare but he'd put the little he learned about them to use tonight.

Sakura knew that if she had a nightmare he would be there in the middle of the night to hold her and make her fall back asleep but she didn't know if he could do anything to stop them from happening.

Regardless she trusted him with everything so she simply shook her head in agreement and led the way back to their bedroom.

000

Ino sat outside by the tiny pond in the backyard watching the fish swim. She listened as a door opened and closed. _Sai must have returned_ , she thought getting to her feet. She bounded into the living room and tackled him as a greeting.

"What if I had internal injuries," Sai asked feigning injury.

"You would be hiding from me right now not making obvious I'm home noises," she said.

"You're right," he laughed kissing her. On more than one occasion he had snuck in or hid his banged up frame from her after returning from missions.

She pulled him closer and started kissing him. He lay back on the couch content to let her have her way. He quickly realized he would be going nowhere. She started pulling off his ninja gear. The head band, the vest and his undershirt quickly disappeared.

"Your abs are killer," she said making way down his chest and torso with her tongue.

He was surprised that she not only noticed but complimented him on his abs. He had been working his core a lot more to get stronger.

"You're so unfair," he complained trying unsuccessfully to sit up.

"I know, don't worry you'll get you turn," she said.

"I can think of this as my turn…don't you agree," he asked.

"Now you're catching on," she playfully purred at him.

"Take off your shirt. It is only fair if I see your-

"Sai!" Once again Ino had to cut short what Sai wanted to say to her. His language truly had no borders and she could anticipate this much easier now.

"So you are going to use me as a distraction again. Although I don't mind at all," Sai said kissing her nose then her lips. He slid a hand around her back holding her close to him in his embrace hoping that she felt safe with him there.

"I've missed you. I'll use you anyway I please Sai," Ino said kissing him back and folding her hand behind his neck.

"They didn't use us…nevermind. I don't want to talk if you're in the mood for something else so obviously," Sai said.

"We can talk all about the mission tomorrow morning I suppose but tonight I just want it to be you and me," Ino said.

"I can do that," Sai said.

Ino smiled and pulled his face closer. She knew plenty about the mission from visiting the Hokage offices earlier today and she knew that he had a better perspective on things but for now she didn't want to focus on that. She waited until he kissed her to return the kiss. By the time she started whispering sweet sayings into his ears he had her headed into their bedroom.

000

Ino woke up staring at the ceiling. Somehow though the night she managed to sleep which surprised her given the nightmares she was continually having. Maybe waking up next to Sai had something to do with it. She didn't know how it worked but whatever he did made for a restful sleep.

Staring at Sai for a few seconds before he woke was habitual. She could have woke him up but she preferred watching him naturally wake up at the same time every day.

"Good morning," she said.

"Yes it is," he said.

"Breakfast, should we go out," she asked.

"Why leave the house," he asked.

"You're right I'll cook," Ino pushed up out of bed and headed for the bathroom to start the day.

The shower had the perfect amount of hot water and everything was going fine this morning. Ino knew something bad was likely to happen as a knock on the door commanded her attention.

"I'll get it," Sai called out.

Sai opened the door to a masked man.

"Hokage's order there is a meeting today," the masked man said.

Sai thanked him and took the scroll from his hand shutting the door. Just as he committed to spend the day with his lovely wife his occupation had gone along and made other plans. Things had been busy since the night Ino cut her feet with the glass in the kitchen. No signs of slowing down Sai could expect to be sent away to spy on this place or that place.

Sai sat down at his kitchen table and read over the scroll. Interesting enough the information inside was about Sasuke and his involvement with Otogakure. Details on Orochimaru's whereabouts and several missing nin were also included. Sai ran over the scroll for the second time before Ino interrupted him. For now the secrets about Orochimaru would stay with him.


	22. The Monument

_The Monument_

Karin hadn't given as much thought to having more children until recently. They were still quite young but not too young to have children. The fact that Sasuke would think that she was pregnant still puzzled her.

For now she just wanted to enjoy her youth. Obsession with youth was a reoccurring theme to some people she knew. An image of Rock Lee popped in her mind and that made her laugh.

"That wasn't a joke," Naruto said looking at her.

"What," Karin asked.

They had all gathered at the Valley where Naruto fought to save Sasuke. Nothing was being built it was abandoned with caution tape surrounding the area after all this time. Sitting around a fire listening to the peaceful water they started reminiscing.

Another fit of laughter washed over Karin and she had to straighten out because she was the only one laughing. The others looked at her as if she were a crazy person.

"What is so funny," Naruto asked.

"I-I'm calm n-now," she inhaled, "I just thought of that phrase you know that man you know Rock Lee always says."

"Which one there are so many annoying phrases of youth and inspiration," Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Y-youth and inspiration," Karin began to laugh again.

"I've never seen you laugh so much Karin," Sakura said.

"I was just thinking…I guess it wasn't that funny. Didn't you two have a falling out or something," Karin asked trying to straighten up.

"With Lee," Sakura asked.

"Not him, _her,"_ Karin said.

"You mean Lee's girlfriend," Naruto asked.

"Lee has a girl-

"That time when Sakura fought with the purple haired girl," Karin said.

"That," Naruto stood up a sure sign that whatever he was going to say would earn him a knockout punch from Sakura, "was more like Ami going after Sakura."

"Who's Ami again," Sasuke asked.

"She's a bully," Sakura said and glared at Naruto, "I could easily take her down anyhow."

"Lee and I had to separated them," Naruto teased and moved further away from Sakura's spot.

"She's so mean to people I don't understand Lee," Sakura complained.

"Well it didn't matter anymore because Lee is teammates with TenTen and TenTen was on Sakura's side when it came to Ami," Naruto said.

Shadows danced on the statues making Naruto think of Yamato's scary faces. Sakura was just thankful for the strong fire that kept them all warm but mostly because Naruto insisted that he was warm without his jacket.

"Creepy," Naruto said and moved closer to the fire.

"She is-

"No I meant the shadows on the statue faces. Like someone's watching us," Naruto said cutting her off.

Sasuke glanced in that direction.

"Naruto give it a rest," Karin said and turned back to the group, "there is nothing there."

"Ami could pop up out of nowhere I guess," Sakura giggled.

"Well I never thought Sasuke was nice," Naruto said, "look how that turned out."

"Thanks," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"He heh," Naruto laughed, "you can't always judge people. Look at Sai I used to think he was a total jerk. Rock Lee is really a nice guy; no way would he stick with a jerk. Maybe Ami's changed."

"Maybe they were both crazy," Sakura said.

"Hn," Sasuke stretched back on his elbows, "anyone crazy enough to mess with Sakura's crazy strength must be insane!"

"She did improve her ninja skills somewhat," Sakura said clenching her fist.

"Ami knocked-

"Shut up Naruto," Sakura yelled threatening with her fist.

Naruto jumped up dashing away from her.

"…ON HER ASS," he shouted.

Sakura was in pursuit.

"You'll have to catch me," Naruto teased as they took off running down the riverside. He knew Ami was no match for Sakura and it was only that she caught her by surprise that she succeeded in knocking her to the ground.

Sasuke shook his head watching the two of them chase each other around playfully. He felt better but he wasn't about to do the same with Karin. The Uzumaki woman was just quite enough that it wasn't annoying and he didn't feel forced into conversation.

They watched Naruto and Sakura play as the fire made their shadows dance.

"They really are two idiots," Sasuke said.

"I don't think they mean to be. They are just trying to make the best of things," Karin said.

"I know."

Sakura and Naruto returned to the fire.

Naruto looked at Sasuke,"What did you do to Karin?"

"Eh," Karin exclaimed just noticing the flood of tears on her face. She swiped at her cheeks with her jacket sleeve.

"Did you make Karin cry?"

"Of course not idiot," Sasuke said standing to his feet he had to glance at Karin to make sure he wasn't the cause.

"Naruto I'm fine. Thank you for your concern but Sasuke hasn't done anything." The red eyed woman hoped that Naruto would avoid pressing Sasuke. The last thing she wanted was a fight out of stupidity. She wasn't aware she had been crying.

After the war had ended she was so sure that Sasuke would abandon her. That memory triggered her tears but she didn't dare say anything about that. The feeling she had that day seeing Sasuke with Sakura and Naruto heading back to Konoha and leaving her behind. Even Suigetsu had to say something which she quickly brushed off and denied but once he left them out there in the world she was devastated. She kept thinking that he chose _her_.

"Calm down Sasuke you look as if you'd take Naruto's head off," Sakura said.

"Sorry," Naruto apologized to the group of them, "It's just been a crappy day is all…I shouldn't of judged."

"You're right you shouldn't have," Sasuke said. He looked back over Karin with concern. In a couple of minutes she went from laughing to sobbing.

"He apologized," Sakura said.

"Don't push me Sakura," Sasuke said.

"What is your problem teme," Naruto was back in Sasuke's face. Karin stood now and pushed against Naruto's chest while Sakura was pulling at Sasuke's arm to separate the two.

"We shouldn't fight we are on the same side," Sakura pleaded and Naruto backed down.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said and started to walk away.

"Wait don't go," Karin straighten up the best she could and tried to pull him back towards the group, "I was just remembering a sad time in my life I didn't mean to start anything. It isn't your fault."

"Just sit back down Sasuke." Naruto motioned for him to sit back around the fire but Sasuke had his back turned.

"Hey Naruto don't incite him," Sakura said.

Something made him stop and Sasuke turned and sat back down. Everyone looked at Sasuke until Karin just sat back down beside him.

"Sorry Karin," Sasuke said staring back at the fire. He hated apologizing for no reason but he was always so cold or indifferent to everybody and with Naruto they could fight about any little thing.

"You should say something to Naruto. He's our friend," Karin said. She actually grew rather close to the strange blonde especially since learning their shared heritage. She considered herself his cousin.

"Sorry," Sasuke said looking at both Sakura and Naruto.

"Sure," Naruto accepted the apology. Amazed that his friend apologized, it wasn't as if he really did anything wrong.

Naruto exhaled and sat down on the opposite side of the fire as Sakura followed and did the same.

 _000_

Naruto and Sakura sat opposite Sasuke and Karin around the campfire they hastily built. They traded stories and told each other jokes now Sasuke wanted to get business taken care of.

"I have to tell you this first and I hope you understand," Sasuke said poking the flames of their campfire.

"What is it," Naruto asked straightening at the serious tone their conversation had taken.

"About what Kakashi said today. I'm taking on that role," Sasuke said.

"You can't Sasuke," Naruto spoke up. The meeting with the Hokage was brief but gave great detail about what the five nations expected from the Otogakure. Naruto knew where this conversation was headed.

"What are you saying," Karin shifted in Sasuke's hold to look at Naruto, "what role?"

"The Otogakure need a leader. I love this land but I can't fix all I've done sitting around Konoha," Sasuke said.

"You can't fix all that you've done," Sakura repeated, "what are you saying, Naruto you knew about this?"

"There was a meeting Sasuke said some things about the Otogakure but I never thought Sasuke would think of this," Naruto said. Maybe what Sasuke learned after the meeting tonight shaped what he thought about going to Otogakure.

"I've talked to Kakashi about this more after you left and now that I know what I'm dealing with here I'll talk to her some more," Sasuke said confirming Naruto's suspicions.

"Sasuke you are going to do this even after what happened to Karin," Naruto questioned. It was one thing for him to leave everyone and another for him to leave Karin again. They still didn't know what was going on with the nightmares.

"I'm leaving weather or not Karin will go is up to her," Sasuke said. He wasn't sure when Naruto found out about Karin's nightmares.

"You know you will let me go with you Sasuke," Karin said standing up and staring out into the darkness.

Sasuke ignored what she said and added, "Gokage have decided that the best way to deal with the Otogakure is to have someone capable in command and leadership. They found someone and now I am going to help out. I know all the hideouts I have connections there and since so many seem to want me dead here I have no choice really."

"Gokage tried to have you killed too do you remember that," Sakura said getting up defiantly. She though this time Sasuke would stay for a while. The truth was she was getting used to having him around and didn't want him to leave.

"Did Kakashi ask you to do this to take on this responsibility," Naruto asked.

"This isn't a decision I take lightly. You heard the issues facing that land. The reason the others had to worry about their unborn children is a result of what Orochimaru did to that land. I volunteered myself, for what that's worth," Sasuke said.

"I know that it isn't something you'd take lightly," Naruto said and stood by Sakura continuing, "I understand where you're coming from and I know all that stuff you're about to say: 'I'm an adult', 'I can make my own decision.' I know all of that but do you think you are the right one for this. I have friends in the Land of Rice who want to see their clans restored and maybe we haven't paid enough attention to them but I don't think they will all openly accept a Konoha Shinobi rushing over to help them."

"Naruto's right and what if Karin stays here," Sakura asked looking at the too quite Woman.

Karin quietly returned to Sasuke's side around the fire. She decided what she wanted no matter what he said this time they would still be together.

"I want to go with him," Karin said squeezing Sasuke waist and looking at Sakura, "We can do this. Home doesn't feel like home to me any longer if he isn't there. Our relationship is different there is no need to explain that if Sasuke goes I'll be by his side."

"This is the place," Naruto turned looking at the water not wanting to choke up in front of them, "where…this is where you first tried to break our bond. I understood you Sasuke. You don't need my permission to go and I appreciate you telling me this. Besides we can both be great..." Naruto trailed off unsure of what to say. This didn't feel right. Sasuke leaving the village didn't feel right at all. Why would he care so much for a land that had no ties to him?

 _This is the place where I will be Hokage. I'll change things. I can't have you all leave before I start._

Sasuke imagined the goofy grin on Naruto's face and said, "There is always this distance between us. I wish I could stay here in Konoha forever but I feel so miserable leaving the mess that Orochimaru sanctioned that I was accomplice to."

"Will you two go alone," Sakura asked.

"For now yes," Sasuke answered.

Karin stared at him with wonder. For once he wasn't arguing that she couldn't come with him.

Sasuke couldn't take Karin and he knew this. There was nothing he could do about it he knew the minute he tried to leave she would be there wanting to come along. However Sasuke wanted Miyako to grow up in Konoha and she couldn't be raised alone.

"That's insane, there are too many hostiles there," Sakura said.

"Exactly why I want to go restore that land for the people who are innocently living there surrounded in hatred and pain," Sasuke said.

"When I spoke to Pein," Naruto turned to them, "he told me of the war torn Amegakure. If we can do something to stop that sort of thing from happening we should put the effort in. They have the backing of the Gokage so I'm sure they aren't alone, Sakura-chan."

"When," Sakura asked.

"Day after tomorrow," Sasuke said.

"Ok, Sasuke. It seems like we just got you back," Sakura said tears spilled over her cheeks. She just knew that she'd be left behind again.

Sasuke looked away. They were his family now. He couldn't leave like this but it was something he felt he needed to do. He wouldn't go until they gave him their blessing this time, even if it took all night.

There were just too many obstacles staying in Konoha. The elders, the council, the Gokage and all of his haters wanted him out of town. This was the plan he agreed to this was the truce he made promising not to touch the village his brother fought and dedicated his life to.

"Sakura-chan please stop crying," Naruto said, "I think we have to believe in him. He can do this; we have to let him go."

 _I don't know what else to say to him. Not again. What can I do to eliminate the darkness?_

The village was dark and the sky clear. The crescent moon and twinkling stars lit up the leaves all around for miles. Looking down over the "Valley of the End" and listening to the rushing water they all sat around the fire. No one was ready to leave and everyone remained quiet. Occasionally Naruto would tend to the fire rejoining a forlorn Sakura. He tried to think of the words to say to cheer them up but he didn't feel like making a fool of himself in the atmosphere.

"Someone talk or say something dattebayo," Naruto said interrupting the silence.

"Like what," Sasuke asked staring at the burning embers.

"I always wondered how you ended up with Karin," Naruto said.

"Naruto," Karin said. It could have been a question but she spoke so silently he barely registered what she was trying to say.

"We don't have to talk about that," Sakura said apologetically.

000

Somehow in all the sadness Karin managed to tell a story about her feelings during the war. She hadn't thought about it in quite some time and all her love was for Sasuke and Miyako now.

"That was a cute story," Sakura smiled uneasily at Naruto. Her own feelings during the war came to surface. She was never the one for Sasuke after all.

"Cute," Sasuke questioned and raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you were watching us…that we seemed like that to you," Naruto said soberly.

"Things turned out for the best," Karin said.

"Had I known that...I'm sorry," Naruto apologized.

"If I took away your happiness I would miss out on who you've become. If we went through with destroying the village we would have destroyed you. It isn't exactly a romantic story now is it…but the way that you two looked at each other wasn't lost on me. I just happened to be concerned about Sasuke," Karin said. She pulled her long red hair over her shoulder and smiled at Naruto.

Sakura moved closer and started to say something but Naruto cut her off gently kissing her lips forgetting their friends altogether.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and Naruto they were so lost in their own world. Karin was so worked up about him leaving again. He settled for gently rubbing her back in comfort.

"You haven't lost me, us," Sasuke stood up placing his hands on their shoulders, "I have to do this please understand that."

Karin joined him standing beside him.

"Thank you for everything Sasuke-kun, Karin," Sakura said hugging each one.

"We'll always come back here," Naruto said.

"Promise," Sakura said.

"I promise," Karin said and gave her a squeeze.

"Come by the hospital if you can. I'm on duty there and I really don't want to go without saying goodbye properly," Sakura said.

"Of course," Karin said.

Naruto got a hug from Sakura then stood awkwardly in front of Sasuke. Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder and Naruto followed. Sakura pushed Naruto towards Sasuke and the two hugged.

"Jerk, see ya," Naruto grinned.

"Loser, latter," Sasuke waved.

And like that Sasuke walked hand and hand with Karin along the river path. Sakura threw herself into Naruto's arms even her hugs were powerful.

"Sakura my ribs," Naruto complained half joking and added, "can't breathe."

"Sorry," she was crying. It was easy for him to tell how Sakura felt because her actions showed. He couldn't help but remember a time when those tears were accompanied with pleas for Sasuke to take her with him or for him to come back to the village.

"Are you alright," Naruto asked. He couldn't expect her to feel nothing at their best friend's imminent departure. He understood her.

"Yeah it's just that I don't want him to change into a monster," she said. She straightened out and swiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I want to tell you that-

"I know," Sakura said cutting him off.

"Let me finish it is important that I say this," Naruto said.

"Well," Sakura asked crossing her arms.

"I love you Sakura-chan," Naruto said kissing her forehead and wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you Naruto always, that hasn't changed," Sakura said looking up at his clear blue eyes.

The word _always_ danced around in his mind. It was true and absolute. He had family now but longed to lead a village. Still she would remain by his side as she vowed to the day his heart stopped beating and she had to breathe life into him.


	23. Paperwork

_Paperwork_

It was exceptionally early in the morning for Kakashi as he strolled into the Hokage tower. He was told to be there early and he was there early…for him. Tsunade was no where to be found and as he entered his offices he was immediately greeted by her assistant.

"We have an update on the town your team came across on your mission," Shizune said rifling through stacks of paper on his desk. Hokage's team had been idle for days.

"Who was sent," Kakashi asked as he glanced over the information handed to him. They were still in the dark with minimal if any details.

"Everything is being handled secretly I can't even discuss the details because I don't know," she said fumbling through paperwork.

"So the council is involved then," he asked.

"That's not so unusual to me they are just being cautious as we still don't have enough information about our attackers," she stopped fiddling with the papers lost in thought. Kusagakure were being extremely cooperative. Yet here they were with little information about their attackers and all evidence pointing to the village.

"The information about the woman; Tori or whoever she is, what do we know," he asked.

"Nothing new," Shizune inhaled and continued stacking paperwork, "I get the feeling I'm being kept out of the loop for personal reasons. They specifically requested that Yamato be left off any mission that deals with this woman and I am complete in the dark."

Kakashi began to have a suspicion he knew a reason why they were being left out.

"So if things are quiet and we are completely useless here let's go home," he said.

"Yes. I am simply passing on information," she said.

Kakashi left the offices a bit bothered that he was awaken so early for little or no information. They were not reaching for any conclusions regarding this case. Then the village leaders were also starting to suspect that Sasuke was somehow involved. Several other theories were floating around but they were so ridiculous to him that he quickly forgot them.

This was an era of change for Konoha. Naruto would soon be the Hokage to no one's surprise. There wasn't a doubt in Kakashi's mind who his successor would be it was all a matter of timing. The timing seemed to be coming a lot sooner than later to line up with all the demands of the Land of Fire.

000

Kakashi walked the village in the shadows expertly. He wasn't bothered by anyone and nobody stopped him to ask a question or take survey of his day. His mind was on all that was happening to his village. It was a scary time to be a leader when he didn't have enough information about the enemy targeting his friends.

Sasuke was a lot of things in Kakashi's life but he knew there was no way he was involved in whatever was attacking his village. Someone was attacking the village though and that meant that someone purposefully went after Ino that night. Kakashi couldn't think of a Yamanaka enemy.

In this post war era most of the people he thought about were friends. His enemy list was short and as he went through each and every one he couldn't find the ones responsible for the attacks.

The schedule for the Hokage was full for the week all ready. One meeting he had to remember to pencil in was for Lee and his return trip from Iwagakure. Kakashi already had in mind several other missions to the remaining three nations on his list. For what he had planned in his final moves before Naruto took over required cooperation from all of their friends.

Heading home at least he had a direction in mind. But it troubled him that his family was not secure and his village was not safe. He needed to be able to protect each and every one of them and he wasn't sure he was able to not knowing the threat that he faced.

000

By nightfall Kakashi had at least a dozen scrolls open on the floor of his office. He revisited all the notes of the mission to Kusagakure finding nothing. The night was still young and he had plenty of time to work on a strategies.

Kakashi had already taken all of Tsunade's notes and made a few new ones of his own. He intended to fully leave all this for Naruto when the time came but he wasn't sure if that would happen. The way things were going it looked like he would be the one to see this crisis through to the end and pass a clean slate off to Naruto.

"I should leave this to the young ones," Kakashi said to a distant Yamato.

"Hmn what was that," Yamato asked as if waking up from a cat nap.

"I should have left the strategy to the likes of Shikamaru," Kakashi said.

"He has enough weight on his shoulders with the upcoming birth of his child," Yamato said.

"That's why…I almost forgot there was a reason behind my madness," Kakashi said.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind getting away from his wife for a while here and there," Yamato said.

"For your information the Nara has been very busy on the Nightmare Jutsu case even helping Tsunade-Sama and Sakura," Shizune said speaking up.

"I am certainly glad for you Shizune. How has their research been going," Kakashi said.

"We are working on it. The attacker hasn't been as busy recently," Shizune said.

Yamato began rolling up scrolls. He didn't know about a lot of things that were going on recently in Konoha but he was still apart of the Hokage's core team.

"Kakashi-Senpai about the woman that has been seen traveling around with Sasuke what do we know about her connections and also what do we know about Sasuke's intentions lately with all that has gone down lately," Yamato asked.

"I didn't want to drag Sasuke into tonight's discussions. Sasuke make no mistake about it has done everything for Konoha. Sasuke is doing his best with his circumstances. I think it is best that any discussion of his accomplices and or his behavior be left sealed off limits," Kakashi said. He knew the reasoning behind it and was even sure that Shizune might know but kept things quite nonetheless.

"I don't understand. I am a part of this team. I do have a level-

"Yamato not everything is for every eye or everybody to see or know. I have to choose my battles and it is for the best to salvage Sasuke's reputation amongst other things that we leave things as they stand. Think of it as if the new Hokage took over and you were left out of the loop because you were not in the circle like you are now," Kakashi said and stacked a set of papers on the corner of his desk.

"So Naruto has something to do with this…I can certainly understand why I might not be in his circle but I don't understand what this has to do with me knowing about Sasuke," Yamato argued.

"It is getting late maybe we should all call it a night," Kakashi said sighing. This was an argument he would not win. For now he'd let the fact that he was the Hokage stand in place of any good reason to offer his friend.

"At least clean things up so we can start fresh tomorrow," Yamato said.

"Maybe with new eyes," Shizune suggested.

"Thank you all for coming back on such a short notice. It really did help me work through a few things that I have to do. Decisions that I must make as Hokage," Kakashi said.

The room agreed and went to work cleaning up. Kakashi had called it a night and they were finished for the day. Another long day as Hokage had come to an end for him. As unlikely as it was for him to accept the job that his late friend once cherished he took a liking to doing it at times. Right now as the day ended it felt good to be in the position of Hokage he wasn't sure how he'd feel early next morning.


	24. Didn't You Know

_Didn't You Know_

Ino stood in front of the target practice logs in the small training field next to her home. It felt good to have Sai back from his missions. The day was nice so she joined him at the target practice logs. Somehow this became an obsession of his to practice so much his accuracy here lately. Sai finished target practicing and sat in the grass relaxing.

"Raido is a very private guy," Ino said recalling her conversations with her temporary bodyguard.

"All of us are really," Sai replied and motioned for her to sit down next to him in the grass. He was grateful that her conversation swayed toward trivial and away from the dark topics swirling around in his head.

"Did you know he is married and has a child," Ino asked finding a comfortable position on the grass.

"I did know that," Sai said. He had the urge to play in her hair and just relax. For weeks he had been going here and there doing this and that and he was tired out. One of the reasons he picked Raido was because he could understand his family situation.

"Really, _you_ know that he was a married man" Ino looked at him disbelief on her face.

"Sure. He never really goes on about his personal life and he's very protective of his family especially because she's a civilian," Sai said.

"Does this civilian have a name," Ino asked.

Silence. Sai wasn't about to engage in gossip. There were plenty of reasons for a Shinobi to keep their personal lives to themselves and he respected that.

"Oh come on I can find out on my own," Ino said.

"You talked to him all this time and never asked him these questions," Sai said and added, "now you are grilling me like I'm on trial, shameful."

"I didn't want to pry. People were saying that Raido was involved with Tsunade-sama. I even embarrassed myself asking him about that," Ino said playing in her long blonde hair which seemed even longer to Sai than ever before.

"I wondered why that rumor got started," Sai said as he genuinely wanted to know. It always amazed him how social networks developed overtime.

"Don't look at me I just heard it," Ino said.

"If he is so happily married and with a child; one has to wonder why a rumor like that would get started in the first place," Sai said.

"Do you think someone purposely put out a rumor to destroy his marriage or something," Ino asked.

"That I don't know," Sai answered although it probably wasn't a real question and Ino just needed to figure something out loud.

"Even if he were bothered by it he wouldn't show it. You guys are trained in deception remember," Ino said.

"I wouldn't deceive you," Sai said.

"You couldn't if you tried," Ino said flirtatiously.

"Overconfidence…never mind," Sai said.

"Have you met her before," Ino asked.

"I have," Sai said. There was no reason not to answer her simple questions he decided. He just wouldn't volunteer the information.

"Your answers are too short. Is that all you have to say," Ino asked annoyed.

"I really don't understand your curiosity. When we were dating we didn't go around telling everyone about us," Sai said.

"People knew and they were just respecting our privacy. Raido is on a whole new level of privacy," Ino said.

"Well look at Sasuke and Karin. There are a lot of people who don't know about them, even now," Sai said.

"I would still be intrigued by them if I wasn't a part of the circle of friend's who knew them," Ino said.

"Fair enough I guess," Sai said.

"I feel so bad for Sasuke and Karin," Ino said.

"Things can change," Sai said.

"Things will change. All Shikamaru ever spoke of was how he would help Naruto change this world we live in for the better. It is way past time that Naruto start on this journey of his being the Hokage that he talks on and on about," Ino said.

"Like I said things can change."

Sai was willing to do whatever it took to change things. He didn't know what he could do to help Sasuke with Karin's predicament but he was willing to do whatever it took to help. To think that only a few years ago he would have done his duty and assassinated Sasuke had that been the order. Now they were friends. Not as close as Naruto was to Sasuke but Sai shared a bond with him that was like brotherhood.

Sai needed all the friends he could manage. They kept him sane and kept meaning to his existence. There was life after losing a brother like Shin and the first thing that helped him was making true bonds with Naruto, Sakura and Yamato.

Ino had different bonds on her mind. She worried nonstop that something could be wrong with her child. She didn't want to complain or tell Sai that she was still suffering. Listening to Sai talk about change she wondered just what it took to change the parameters of the jutsu cast on this village.

She had been through it all positive thinking, meditation, brain activates and nothing seemed to work against this nightmare jutsu. At the very least she figured the Yamanaka clan could come up with a counter jutsu. Nothing changed and the weeks just continued to roll by.

Physically her health was suffering. She tried her best to look like she was alright especially around Sai. Mentally she was suffering but she was tough and trained to endure the worst situations. Her overall health took a slide and that was the worse because it was like a self fulfilling prophecy. Her child's health was indeed in danger because of all the stress she had to endure.

"Have you spoken to Sakura," Sai asked.

"Sakura is very busy," Ino replied. She really didn't want to discuss this problem but it must have been written all over her face for Sai to pick up on it.

"I can tell you are struggling. Do I need to drag you to the hospital," Sai asked.

"No nothing like that. I am taking care of myself. I feel ok. I'd just rather not talk about it today Sai," Ino said.

"I feel helpless right now. I feel like I've been fighting the battle on one side and I come home and the war is being lost on the other front," Sai said.

"Sai I can't talk…not now please," Ino begged the tears streaming down her face now. She balled up her fists and wiped them away quickly cursing her hormonal self for breaking down.

"Can I hold you then," Sai asked. Ino nodded and leaned into his embrace. It always surprised him just how much holding her could accomplish. Sometimes just being together like they were now was all they needed.

Sakura's plan was the one ray of hope holding them all together. So far the only thing that worked was a combination of using Katsuyu and the weapon that TenTen's group developed. The next attack they were going to layer it with a Yamanaka Jutsu and hope that technique could do damage to the attacker. Ino was trying to prepare herself for the offensive but so far the enemy hadn't attacked.

Shikamaru had even suggested that Temari have their child in Suna where she was unaffected by the Nightmare Jutsu. When Ino sat down and talked with Shikamaru he seemed his usual self but changed when he suggested that Ino might benefit from moving temporarily to a village like Suna. The Yamanaka clan wanted the child born in the village of course but even the leadership were willing to see the plight ahead of Ino.

000

The hospital was buzzing with activity. Sakura stood in an exam room listening to a reporting ANBU. Everyone else had cleared the room and left the two of them alone.

"I understand thank you. You can leave and tell Kakashi-Sama Katsuyu is ready for any new cases," Sakura said and went back to work charting.

The ANBU left the room as quietly as he came. The information was serious. In the time that the enemy lessened its attack on Konoha the Nightmare Jutsu had been reported in all four remaining five major villages. At least two reported deaths linked to the Jutsu have been reported. Sakura counted them as four losses.

"So Sakura-san it has spread even wider," Kaori asked.

"Yes your guess is correct but for now do not tell the villagers to cause alarm. Right now all we need to do is treat the incoming patients not start any rumors," Sakura said.

"Understood," Kaori said.

"I'm going to head out to the Yamanaka place and check on Ino. Would you finish charting these results for me," Sakura asked.

"No problem," Kaori said.

"If you have any problems Shizune promised to stop by later today and I will be back later as well," Sakura said.

"Of course please tell Ino we are all thinking of her," Kaori said.

"Yes I will," Sakura said.

The world felt as if it were rushing to Sakura. She wanted to speak to Naruto about the latest development.

 _Why now after all that had happened and after saying goodbye to Sasuke-kun? What does the enemy want from us? I must be close because they moved from us to our allies._

Sakura couldn't stop her mind from racing as she rushed to get to her friend's house. Ino wouldn't call for her but Sai was concerned so she'd check on her. Although she knew just how difficult it was to be pregnant and not want anyone to worry so much for her condition.

The village seemed normal as she rushed through the streets. So far there was no sign of panic which was a good thing. Sakura could only hope that this kind of peace would last for some time.


	25. Tomorrow Forever

_Tomorrow Forever_

Sasuke stood under the waterfall the thundering sound clearing his head. It was his meditation on a day like today it was his therapy. After all he went through he never expected to come back to Konoha but this place he found was a nice reminder of the old village he once called home. When his thoughts cleared to nearly nothing he walked back towards the river bank and toweled off his head.

After saying his goodbye to the village he was confident in what he chose to do. His plans changed because Karin was involved. He couldn't just leave the village with her. Knowing this he stayed a little longer than he would have normally and left when he was sure she would be preoccupied.

A presence caught his attention and he stopped toweling off looking towards the source. Instantly he spotted Karin standing a few feet away. She tried to mask her chakra but he was far too good to fall for that.

"Why did you come here," Sasuke tried to sound unaffected.

"I came for you," Karin said. Slowly she walked towards him.

"Stop, nothing is going to change so just leave me," Sasuke said finding it hard to be his usual angry self around her lately.

"I can't," Karin was still coming towards him she continued, "I waited at the hospital like we agreed to. When I didn't see you I knew you would try to leave without me. Why Sasuke?"

Karin wasn't just anyone to him anymore. He reasoned that he would have to step up his treatment of her. All of this went without saying as Karin was the mother of his child, his wife and the head of the Uchiha clan.

In the silence Karin continued, "This is different from the time you left the village all those years ago. When you cut ties with everyone including your friends."

Sasuke turned, "I don't want to talk about this-

"I know you don't think I can understand. I know you think no one understands…but I can see you…the real you Sasuke. You always try to go alone and I won't let you this time. You'll have to go through me," Karin said standing directly behind him. She could do nothing to stop him from leaving really but standing there looking at her it was difficult to say the least.

"Karin…I look like such a fool right now," Sasuke said. Somehow she knew what he was thinking about but he wouldn't let her see tears and weakness.

Karin giggled and held him close resting her head on his back and wrapping her arms around his torso. He held her arms close to him for a minute before turning her around to face him.

"It's us against the world isn't it," Sasuke said staring down into her red eyes.

"No we have friends who are dear to us. You're not alone we're not alone…Naruto would never leave-

"Hn."

"Don't leave Sasuke. This is where we want to call home not some dusty old hideout of _his_ ," she pleaded holding him close once more. Her warm breath wafted over his bare chest sending shivers through his body.

 _Do you know what you are doing to me?_

"I'm not going anywhere. Besides the way I'm being watched I'd never make it very far. I have nothing else to chase after out there so why would I leave," Sasuke questioned.

"But what about the plans to help the Otogakure," Karin asked.

"There are too many opposed to the plan," Sasuke said. It looks like he couldn't leave without her either.

"I think we can get around…," Karin trailed off seeing movement around them.

Karin pulled away from him and spotted a few Shinobi out in the distance. Sensing their chakra she knew there were a few deeper in the woods and trees. They were being watched and she didn't understand why after all Sasuke did to prove his loyalty they would feel so threatened.

"We have to fight this," Karin pleaded.

"There is no reason to fight them and they know it is far too dangerous to take me on in this setting," Sasuke said. Whatever they wanted a fight was likely not in their plans or they wouldn't be so visible. He knew he had far too many enemies and more than a few wanted him dead an end to the Uchiha clan stain in Shinobi history.

"What are you saying _this setting_ …They have to follow rules," Karin said suddenly fear rushed through her. Everything he said to her terrified her. All the people who had Sasuke's back were away right now excluding her.

 _Can anyone else be trusted?_

"They are waiting so they must have some plan in mind," Sasuke said.

"We'll go back together," Karin said.

"I don't want to have to say goodbye to you," Sasuke said. He wished she wasn't here to watch whatever they had planed. He should have left sooner and avoided it altogether. If they wanted him dead she was the last person he wanted to see him that way. Maybe the plans with the Otogakure were a setup all along.

Karin looked around as the antagonist moved closer. Sasuke seemed unfazed. They embraced and started to walk back towards the village. After a few steps a couple of ANBU stepped in their path.

"Uchiha Sasuke you're ordered to surrender to our custody," the masked man said.

"That's expected," Sasuke said walking towards the masked men.

"Where will you take him," Karin questioned.

"Sorry we can't answer you," a masked man answered her.

 _Not in front of her._

"Sasuke I'll find a way to stop this," she said nodding. He was right their daughter didn't need to see him dragged away like a common criminal. This was the best place to let him go.

Sasuke said nothing and Karin felt he'd given up. After watching the group walk away for a while she turned and ran dashing towards the village. It couldn't be too late to save him.

 _Who ordered this? They have to know if the fight they'll end up with severe casualties._

000

After telling her story to Kakashi, Karin waited only to learn her worries were coming true.

In the offices of Kakashi members of Team Eight were already on standby. Pale eyes the opposite of Sasuke's stared at her from across the room. She recognized Hyuuga Hinata and the very covered up Aburame Shino. Kiba was away on a mission with the Inuzuka training ninken. He left his clan's mission as soon as he suspected something unusual was going on with the village's mission assignments.

The group of masked ANBU who approached Sasuke were taken out by Sasuke. Now Karin waited in the office trying to piece everything together with the rest of the Shinobi involved.

"I assure you no one from this office authorized any deal with Uchiha Sasuke," the masked nin said.

"How did this happen," Kakashi asked.

"The moment Karin approached I was sure that my suspicions were correct. Someone has infiltrated the village right to the very top," Kiba said.

"You mean to tell us that someone impersonated Rokudaime and gave orders that fooled everyone of the elite Jounin," Karin asked.

"Yes," Kiba said.

"Kakashi-sama I am going to join the search team for Sasuke," Karin requested.

"I think it is wise to wait out Shino's team," Kakashi said lost in thought adding, "I gave the order for the ANBU to protect Sasuke from a threat that Kiba is helping us uncover. I never thought he'd take it the wrong way and flee."

"We thought they were there to assassinate him," Karin said.

"Also what about the masked men who approached Karin," Kiba asked.

"In order to keep our findings from the enemy we tried to do things calmly and secretly. For that reason I don't want to call back Naruto or any of the others from the missions they are on. Instead we will pretend that we are unaware for a while longer while we piece things together. For now we will rely on Shino's tracking team to find Sasuke and the ANBU are to stand ready to protect him. All others dismissed," Kakashi said.

Karin knew that she should trust Shino to find Sasuke but she still worried. What if Sasuke never returned to Konoha, she wondered. There were plenty of places Sasuke could flee to if he chose to do so. He managed to evade capture for years before the War.

"Karin," Kakashi said and motioned for her to stay for a moment.

"I understand I'm not supposed to be in the village. I-

"I am using all that is in my power to change things," Kakashi paused and looked at the Hyuuga heiress.

"Yes we are all working together to help," Hinata said.

"Why are you all of a sudden helping out? I thought you hated Sasuke," Karin asked.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun is a friend. I never hated him. I am so sorry that my clan has had disagreements with the Uchiha clan-

"There is only Sasuke and our little girl left. The clan isn't everything. Sasuke's whole world is our family. You could have done something a long time ago if you call yourself a so called friend," Karin said.

"That's enough Karin," Kakashi interrupted the heated conversation and continued, "Hinata is doing the best with her circumstances. Right now I'd like to focus on the present. Sasuke couldn't be far from here but the enemy definitely has their eyes set on him. See what you can find out about Orochimaru's whereabouts. I'm sure if anyone can track him down you can."

"I'll see what I can find. For Sasuke's sake," Karin said and left the room.

"For the rest of you," Kakashi addressed the remaining Shinobi, "the enemy has now gone to fight our allies. I do not see this as a coincidence the minute we all decide to work together. Anyhow I do not need to remind you that this enemy will kill the littlest…youngest amongst us to make their stand and we must not hesitate to make a stand of our own. No new members of any organization without authorization. Simple steps like that will save us a lot of hassle.

If you are assigned to Sasuke's case information is classified. Nothing leaves this room without authorization. Nothing is spoken of without my permission. Got it?"

Nods and yes Sirs went around the room as acknowledgement to all that he said. The meeting would go on to last a few more minutes tying up lose ends here and there. Things were not going smoothly for Kakashi the way he envisioned they would with his breakthrough before the enemy made their latest move.

000

After the meeting Hinata noticed Kiba walking silently beside her and looked up.

"What are you going to do now Hinata," Kiba asked.

"It will take a lot of convincing but I'll find a way to welcome Karin as a Konoha citizen and I know their daughter is a secret but her as well. I never met to hurt Sasuke I-

"That wasn't what I meant I was talking about with the rest of your day nothing serious," Kiba said.

"I'm going to Kurenai-Sensei's place," Hinata answered and took a deep breath and a sigh of relief.

"Say hello for me. I am going back with my clan for the rest of the day unless Rokudaime decides to change his orders," Kiba said.

"I know you want to be on the search team as badly as I do Kiba-kun," Hinata said.

"Yeah it just doesn't sit well with me to let that jerk go trampling outside of the village again after we just got him back. Besides Team Eight could reunite for a while," Kiba said.

"Thank you for thinking of us," Hinata said.

"Yeah no problem," Kiba said.

"I'll see you around maybe we can talk," Hinata said.

"As long as _you_ don't try to leave without telling anyone we'll be fine," Kiba joked.

Hinata giggled and waved saying, "Bye-bye."

Kiba took a right and headed back to his clan's training mission as Hinata went the other direction towards Kurenai's place.


	26. Gone Again

_Gone Again_

Kurenai's home was cozy and lived in. Mirai had art supplies spread all around working hard on her project for the birth of Shikamaru and Temari's child. She insisted on making a homemade gift for the couple who were her family.

Kurenai sat talking to Hinata. After spending so long talking about Mirai, Hinata finally opened up about what she was going through.

"It's entirely my fault," Hinata began, "I wanted to be with Naruto-kun so badly that I missed out on what could have been with Kiba-

"Stop Hinata. There is no point to this. Believe me I have played the, what if game myself and it leads to nowhere," Kurenai said.

"We are all going to be together again on this mission Kurenai-Sensei. I won't be able to be the girl who loses again. This time…this time I want to be the woman walking down the aisle," Hinata said determined.

"Kiba doesn't know your feeling have changed," Kurenai said.

"I know and it is just like before…I am a complete fool," Hinata started to cry.

"You don't still wish that Naruto-

"No, no I know that Naruto-kun is with the right person. I've never seen him so happy before. I'm sure they will raise the most beautiful babies and everything will be just fine. I know it is selfish of me but I want to get married like the rest of the women my age are doing," Hinata said.

"Don't just get married because of that reason. Live life you are plenty young enough," Kurenai said.

"Pretty soon Hanabi will pass me up," Hinata complained.

"But do you really love Kiba or is it just that you want to get married like everyone else," Kurenai asked.

"No it isn't how it sounds. I truly love Kiba. I've seen enough…experienced enough to know he is who I want to spend the rest of my life with," Hinata said.

"What about the young man your clan has chosen for you," Kurenai asked.

"That's certainly not love," Hinata said wrinkling her nose and shaking her head.

"I see."

"I must seem like a teenager to you," Hinata sighed and continued, "things have changed for me. I'm no longer the girl I used to be. I've spent a lot of time with Kiba. We are best friends. None of us know how long we get…I worry about him always but I am happy everytime he comes around. I've matured and it isn't a crush. He treats me so good and I know I love him without a doubt. You know how it feels to be in love with your soulmate," Hinata said.

"Like Asuma…," Kurenai trailed off.

"I didn't mean to bring that up," Hinata said feeling guilty about bringing up feeling of Asuma.

"I know you didn't. I'll always think of him in some way. It isn't a bad thing. Eventually all of us suffer loss. Death is the great equalizer. As unfair as it felt for me to lose Asuma I can't imagine what life would have been without our time together," Kurenai said.

Hinata looked down in her lap fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry," Hinata apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Are you sure that Kiba can return your feelings?"

"I can't lose him and I know that there could be…I know about the other woman out there who he…I know things and I just…I sound so stupid I don't know but I can't give up that easily," Hinata said.

"I don't think anyone would try to take him away from you," Kurenai said.

"I-I meant like…I meant that I don't want him to die," Hinata said.

"Nothing is going to happen to him," Kurenai said.

"You don't know that Sensei," Karin said.

"Kiba is a young man now. We are all much older and he is quite capable of going off on his own and taking care of himself. You shouldn't fear the worst. As Shinobi the world is harsh so you should seize every opportunity to enjoy your personal lives free of worry. At least that is how I see it from my perspective. If I worried every time anyone left the village I'd really go crazy," Kurenai reasoned.

"There hasn't been a threat level in the village so high since the war. We are under attack and I don't want to lose anyone the way that I lost Neji-niisan. I just can't do that…," Hinata tried to complete her sentence but just ended up sobbing at the thought of her dead cousin.

"You really were ready to go off to another village when Naruto couldn't return your feelings and now you wouldn't leave this place for the world because it revolves around Kiba," Kurenai said.

"It is serious. Has been for quite some time. I feel like I can share my secret with you but I want to wait for the right time," Hinata said.

"Don't let him get away with that," Kurenai said.

"No. Truthfully it is a secret worth keeping," Hinata said with a tone of sadness. It was soon to think this way and there was no guarantee that Kiba would ever settle down anywhere. There were other women that he was interested in for sure. Besides she didn't help her cause out being obsessed over a certain blonde all that time.

"I guess I really don't know him as well as you do," Kurenai stated.

"We each know him differently…in different ways sensei," Hinata said pushing her hair out of her face as she stood up from the couch.

"All of this stress over a boy we know so well. Yet there is something serious happening in the Shinobi world aren't you worried at all about what is happening," Kurenai asked.

"I can't talk much about it. I worry all the time…and when you say it like that it does sound incredibly stupid to love a boy," Hinata said sadly.

"I didn't mean it like that," Kurenai said.

"A little bit," Hinata suggested.

"No. I still remember him as the boy with the puppy on his head sometimes that is all I meant by it. You are adults now," Kurenai said.

"Sometimes it doesn't feel like we are," Hinata said and stood looking out the window at nothing in particular.

"I suppose it never really feels that way," Kurenai said and chuckled.

"I want to get my friendships back to the way they were…well some of them anyhow. I need a special gift for Shikamaru and Temari to start. I haven't spent much time with them but I know they still see me as a friend and then-

"What happened Hinata," Kurenai asked.

"It is nothing…I should have supported someone more when I had the chance to is all," Hinata said not turning to face her Sensei. She didn't want to talk about Sasuke or Karin. Or worse she didn't want to think of the little girl that they were taking care of on the run basically because of the leadership and she had to be included in that equation. Hinata was now apart of that leadership.

"Do whatever you can to support them now if it makes any difference," Kurenai suggested.

"Thanks I am…I will," Hinata said. See the smile on her Sensei's face she felt she didn't deserve it and she added, "There are many people I've ignored over the years. I am surprised I have any friends left at all."

"People do change and the concern you have now is proof of that," Kurenai said.

"Not that it makes me feel any better," Hinata said.

"I know," Kurenai replied. She knew it wasn't easy to face the darkest parts of you.

"The enemy knows our weakness and they will use the fact that I have been distant with people against us. I have to work to make stronger bonds not just as a friend but as a Shinobi. Naruto would be tough to fool because he works so hard to keep his bonds strong. All this time he's never given up on any of us. That is how I must be," Hinata said.

"Yes I somewhat agree with that but be Hinata first," Kurenai said.

"Of course," Hinata giggled. She once wished that Naruto be the one to fix her clan but maybe she had to power to shape and mold her clan into what they should be. At least she could see if she had to power to help one friend. If not what good was it to be Hyuuga princess anyway.

000

Hinata played with Mirai as Kurenai talked on and on about the girl's numerous achievements. It seemed as if Kurenai's daughter with Asuma would become a bright young lady.

"We must have talked for hours just look at the sky tonight," Kurenai said looking out the window.

"The sky is beautiful this evening," Hinata said.

"A night like tonight would be a perfect date night," Kurenai suggested.

"Um…Yes it would," Hinata said uncomfortable with the sudden shift in conversation. They had somehow landed back on her love life a subject she was never comfortable with.

Kurenai smiled at the shy young woman and added, "I've noticed you with Kiba obviously. Tonight has opened my eyes up to the thought of you two being more than just teammates and friends."

"Everybody knows about us it is a little embarrassing," Hinata said.

"But not all the time," Kurenai said.

"Exactly…sometimes it seems as if I'm the only person in his world and then it goes back to him being the center of everything," Hinata said.

"Yes he is a standout," Kurenai said.

"The whole world knows him and I'm just...," Hinata trailed off. _His teammate who is always the quiet one…then they never think I can be his girl…_

Kurenai placed a hand on her former student's shoulder and said, "You're well known yourself."

"Because of the clan," Hinata said. Everyone knew her because she was the heiress who possessed the Byakugan but she hardly stood out.

"I think it is more than that. You have to give yourself more credit than that Hinata," Kurenai said.

"It is alright. I am fine with the spotlight on other people you know," Hinata said.

"As long as you don't fade away in the shadows," Kurenai said.

"I don't think I'll fade," Hinata laughed.

"You know what I mean," Kurenai said.

"I know what my role is and I'll step up when it is appropriate," Hinata said.

"Good already thinking like you are a couple," Kurenai said.

"I'm going to go home and eat dinner. You are welcome to come with Mirai- _chan_ if you like," Hinata offered.

Kurenai thanked Hinata for the invitation and gathered her belonging to stop by the Hyuuga compound. She needed to get out of the house. Hinata knew that tonight they would be serving so much food so she needed to invite guest.

Some times the Hyuuga compound was lonely to carry so many people. Kurenai was no stranger to the place in recent times. Hinata invited her Sensei to dinner, tea and many social events. Kurenai was amongst the few social connections Hinata had to society. The only other person outside Team Eight she invited more would probably be TenTen.

There were happy moments when Hinata would find TenTen watching a group practice on the private Hyuuga practice site and she would smile remembering Neji. Other times Hinata would find her teary eyed staring at a place where TenTen and Neji shared some secret together. Everyone had a different way of mourning her cousin; for TenTen it was a quiet way.


	27. The Plan

_The Plan_

Hiruma was the name of the woman being escorted through the gates of Konoha by ANBU. Under the orders of Kakashi she was to be taken to the hospital for evaluation for her wounds then led to interrogation as a person of interest in a case. Several people ogled the brunette out of curiosity but there were a few looks of recognition as well.

Her evaluation listed her as healthy and nothing seemed physically wrong with her besides the wounds she suffered just outside the village. ANBU guards along with Ino escorted her from the hospital to the mind investigation unit.

On routine patrol duty Izumo noticed the woman and wondered what all the security is for. He was told nothing but senses it has something to do with the Nightmare Jutsu case everyone is working on.

In the interrogation room Hiruma tapped her fingers on the desk. The interrogator a masked ANBU was already losing patience before he even began.

"So talk," the masked man began. It was a bit unusual for the ANBU to be interrogating a captive inside the village but he was prepared to follow orders. These special orders made since given how little they knew about their attacker's impersonation capabilities.

"Not much for small talk that's alright but let me start there with that day. I was locked up in that prison you see. For nearly three years I spent my days there. The whole time I was in the village," Hiruma said.

"Clearly we're talking about Kusagakure," the masked man asked. The prison in Kusagakure was notorious and criminals rarely escaped. It would have been a hellish three years for a woman like her he thought to himself. She seemed frail not at all like a strong Kunoichi should be.

"Where else," she sneered.

"We have no reason to believe a word you say but I do want you to tell me everything anyway perhaps you can include any information about the criminal named Kota," the masked man said.

"A lot of things that were rumored to have happened became confirmed in those three years. Criminals talk and people let their guards down in prison. They are not afraid to share things that would otherwise stay classified. I learned a lot and that information became valuable," Hiruma said.

"Do tell this valuable information," the masked man urged.

"Like I said _they_ are not afraid to share but I on the other hand will take some convincing," she said.

"What do you want?"

"Let me go," she replied.

"You know we can not," the masked man said folding his arms. This was going to be a tough interrogation. After several hours work he turned his report in to the Hokage tower.

000

Later at the Hokage office Kakashi explained a little of what is going on to a group of Jounin including Izumo and Naruto. Kakashi came up with a plan to send a team to the area Hiruma indicated during her interrogation.

The mission group came to a tree that Hiruma indicated in her interrogation. The woman claimed to have woken there after escaping. Supposedly buried in the ground the group would find scrolls they needed to remove the Nightmare Jutsu.

The team turned up empty handed.

000

The second mission to recover intelligence from Hiruma's interrogation was being discussed in a room full of Shinobi in the Hokage tower when two ANBU interrupted. Kakashi had the group wait in his office as he led a masked man to a side room. In the room Kakashi listened as a masked man explained the status of Sasuke.

"Shino's team reached his hideout this morning," the masked man explained.

"I see and has our message gotten to him," Kakashi asked.

"Yes. Shino was able to convey what was going on to him. Sasuke is on board with the plans," the masked man replied.

"Have Shino and his team report to this office as soon as he returns," Kakashi said dismissing the masked man.

Kakashi returned to the group inside his office as the masked man left.

"Everybody your attention please," Kakashi commanded the Shinobi who sat around the room, "As some of you may be aware of Sasuke has left Konoha."

Murmurs went around the room.

"We'll assemble-

"Let me finish," Kakashi said holding up his hand and continuing, "Uchiha Sasuke is now recognized by the Gokage as well as the Otogakure leader. We will lend support and resources if needed. They will have help to disassemble any and all of Orochimaru's research facilities that still remain. S-Class criminals will be dealt with. It is a cleanup mission of sorts backed by the Daimyo's and Gokage."

"Any connection to the Nightmare Jutsu case or the interrogation of Hiruma," Naruto asked.

"The details cannot be shared at this time," Kakashi said.

"I understand," Naruto replied. He understood that whatever Kakashi knew he wouldn't share with the general group but would let Naruto know when he could.

"I've kept my strongest Shinobi close to home as you've all recognized by now," Kakashi said pausing to gauge the response of this team, "There is a reason for that. First I must add that we are also saying goodbye to Ibiki who has left with a team after Sasuke to be of assistance to the Otogakure leader advising him on how to deal with the criminals."

"Sasuke is essentially alone…was this completely his decision," Naruto asked. He had to make sure that everything was clear to him.

"I am aware of his past. There are certain diplomatic moves that must be made to ensure the peaceful development of the Otogakure and I will not discuss it at this time," Kakashi said.

Murmurs passed through the group. It seemed like they wouldn't get the answers they sought so easily. Things were classified after all.

"That is the reason we've been kept in the dark," Naruto asked.

"Yes," Kakashi said looking at the confused shinobi and continuing, "A move to draw the enemy out. None of what is said leaves this room. The less information that flows the better. Yurika can explain more of what we found."

"Yes, Rokudaime," Yurika came to the front of the room with a scroll in her hand. She had worked hard deciphering the latest messages they lifted off Tori's henchmen.

"Go on," Kakashi waved.

"Our squad has poured over the messages found on Tori's group. They were all encoded. Surprisingly their method of sending messages used birds. The unusual thing is the birds were clones of one bird. It wasn't until we found the original bird that we found the nest with scrolls like these.

Tori is capable of using a sealing jutsu similar to the one used by Orochimaru to control his victims. Members of Team Iya seemed to be under that jutsu according to these scrolls."

"And there are others," Kakashi spoke up, "Seems she is trying to build up a team. Or more accurate to say she has built up a team and is adding to the membership. These Shinobi are not ordinary. There is a reason she is choosing her targets."

Sakura glanced at Naruto who continued to do his best looking cool, detached and unfazed. His look mirrored Kakashi's and she knew the two were busy thinking. She couldn't shake the feeling that Naruto knew what was going on. Much more so than even she knew.

"There are other things they need to focus on namely the next attack. Another team will take over the village operations. There are teams dispatched to investigate what is left of Orochimaru's lairs.

What do we know of the women who were targeted by the Nightmare Jutsu in the other villages as well as our own," Kakashi asked.

Silence followed.

"I am getting tired of not knowing the answers to the most basic things," Kakashi said angered. Truthfully he was more upset that someone managed to infiltrate the village and pose as him. He couldn't share everything because the more information that flowed the more likely they would become an open target once more.

"Being kept in the dark myself I have to agree with you," Sakura said. She couldn't help but worry about her friends.

"We have teams working on the sealing jutsu," Kakashi continued ignoring the previous comment, "For now we will not let any of them out of our sights. None of them leave the village. Tori whose body was stolen in the past is under intense security."

"What do we do for now, what is our objective," Sai asked.

"Sai go home and keep a watchful eye on Ino," Kakashi said.

"But if I may, there is no mission no directive and everything is so scattered I'm not sure-

"Protecting your wife is your mission. There is a reason why she is considered a target so no arguments go home," Kakashi said.

"Understood," Sai said and left.

"Everyone else I will call when the time is right. Genma and Naruto stay behind everyone else dismissed," Kakashi said.

Everyone left and Sakura hung back looking from Genma to Naruto.

"Um, should I stay," Sakura asked.

"Yes," Kakashi said.

"I think he would be better use-

"No arguments," Kakashi said.

"No," Sakura said. There wasn't time to argue so she just let it go.

"You would think she would be delighted that she gets to spend so much time with you Naruto," Kakashi joked as Sakura blushed.

"Well," Naruto shrugged and grinned. Truthfully Sakura had more than enough to do with the pending birth of the Nara child. The fact that it could happen at any moment when they were in the middle of this attack didn't sit well with anyone. Ino insisted they keep a celebratory vibe about them as they awaited the birth. It would be a part of her family as well.

Kakashi continued giving final instructions to Genma.


	28. Going Nowhere

**_[Hiruma is an OC]_**

 _Going Nowhere_

Kakashi fumed behind his mask at his desk listening to the news that the ANBU guards had given him.

"Hiruma had to have help we are quite sure it was an inside job," The masked man finished his reporting.

"That woman managed to out smart all of our effort and escape," Kakashi asked.

"Yes sir," The masked man asked.

"The other villages were counting on this capture. Everyone wanted a turn too at the latest captive from these attacks," Kakashi said thinking outloud.

"It is clear to everyone that it was an inside job sir," The masked man said.

"Steps have been taken to weed out the responsible party correct," Kakashi asked.

"Yes sir we were able to speak to the woman you met on the road Yume and question her. She is no doubt involved," The masked man said.

"Send in team Kiba to my office and you may leave," Kakashi ordered. This day was about to get interesting.

000

Hiruma had escaped. It was likely an inside job. Just as the scouting team returned with nothing and they were getting closer to answers their unlikely lead escaped.

Sasuke along with Team Kiba members summoned his ninken to aid in the search. The group picked up her trail along with three others who seemed to be accompanying her. The team followed until the trail suddenly went cold forcing them to return to Konoha.

Meanwhile back at the Hokage tower hoping for more concrete leads on the cases piling up on his desk Kakashi waited patiently. His office was quite crowded. The teams were a bit delayed this afternoon as they brought in the woman named Yume. Yume was the woman Team Naruto found while searching for leads in the Nightmare Jutsu case.

Yume was willing and ready to cooperate with all of Konohagakure's demands as she stood before the Hokage. Naruto stood to the side of Kakashi's desk having just given a report of his latest mission. Sai stood in front of the Hokage desk a part of Naruto's last mission. And Tsunade was there to lend her expertise about the medical side of things.

"Tell us what you know," Naruto asked.

"It's real simple, her plan. Tori's group wants to find members. Tori didn't plan on Kota getting caught that and I didn't let her know but I pretended to go along with their group. I went along with them to gather information."

"Why impersonate Kaka-Sensei," Naruto asked.

"They want Sasuke, Ibiki and others," Yume replied.

"And we played into their demands," Naruto said.

"There is a whole shopping list of Shinobi from the village," Yume added.

"You speak now but when we needed your help you were unable to come forth with the details. Why should we believe you now," Kakashi asked.

Naruto held up his hand, "It is fine she'll tell us everything."

Yume looked from Naruto to Kakashi in surprise that he would trust her and continued, "They figure these Shinobi will not be missed or are already considered missing. There may be more to it than that but I don't want to speculate on the reason just report what I know."

"Tell us why starting with Yamato what are they looking for," Kakashi asked and added, "Are they looking for Shodaime's DNA again."

"Tori wanted Yamato. I don't know much about it but she's obsessed," Yume shrugged and seemed to remember that Tsunade was the granddaughter of Shodaime Hokage the master of the wood release technique, "Godaime-sama…Her genes are impressive."

"Never mind that! What of the DNA or Kekkei Genkai of the unborn children," Tsunade asked.

"The Kekkei Genkai wasn't too far off a theory when looking at some of the women targeted. Tori wasn't in on all the plans. I'm not quite sure why they targeted the Yamanaka woman and she claimed they never intended to go after Sakura. They wanted to use the Hyuuga clan but too many obstacles presented themselves and you are seeing the results of them going after Sasuke," Yume said.

"Well their plans don't quite make sense," Naruto said.

"Their plans weren't as concrete because the people behind it are not so bright. They are a distraction designed to take our attention off whoever is truly behind the scenes. Tori is not a lovesick girl she definitely had a plan for Shodaime's DNA I am convinced but I don't know for sure so I only told you what I think I know," Yume said.

"Sakura-chan is a target for a reason as is Ino and we will find out the reason one way or another," Naruto said.

"Like I told you I've never even met most of those people before. I can only tell you what I know," Yume said.

"But you've met them now. You've met my Sakura-chan and you-

"I've told you what I know," Yume interrupted she didn't wish for things to get personal.

"You have told us everything," Kakashi asked unsure she could trust this woman. However it wasn't the first time some group wished to use Hashirama's DNA. Naruto and Sasuke also had cells but weren't the easiest targets.

Yume took her time before replying, "that is not all as you know. The mask that you found me with belonged to me. ANBU, Kirigakure. My mission simple. Who I work for and what I was doing is classified."

Suddenly she was being uncooperative and she looked nervous too. Naruto walked up to the woman and stared her down. She didn't seem likely to use the same methods that Kota had and she wasn't about to run either.

"We talked about this. You promised to be cooperative with everything," Naruto said.

Sai was quite for the meeting until now he spoke up, "So the story about that man-

"Was the story programmed in my subconscious," Yume said cutting off Sai, "The connection to Tori's group came via Danzo and this woman's father."

"You are keeping secrets and you cannot afford to. Do you know who you are dealing with," Kakashi asked upset by the sudden shut down of their latest lead.

"I care about my past that is why I am talking. There is a conflict of interest here. I love my husband and I don't want him involved in anything that will compromise him. He is loyal to Konoha. So I offer you full disclosure as much as I can. Your move now."

"I see," Kakashi said.

"Exactly. I can also add that I could have left the village at any time," Yume said.

"That proves nothing," Kakashi said.

"I stayed because this is where I chose to start a family. I am loyal to Konoha and my family. They are everything I have," Yume said.

Naruto was extremely unhappy by the way Yume suddenly switched and shut down on him. He believed he could trust what she was saying. He thought she would tell everything willingly. Part of him felt like a fool. She had to know that they could use other methods to get the information she was hiding he just wondered why she stopped cooperating.

"We can't let you go now," Naruto said. Yume simply stared at him expressionless as Sai and said nothing. She was used to being emotionless when the job called for it. Naruto wondered at how someone could turn their emotions of and on like a faucet.

"Have her taken to the interrogation building," Kakashi said.

"Yes," Sai said and led the woman out the office.

"I really thought-

"Naruto it is fine. She is playing games but I think she is telling the truth about a lot of things. We just have to trust that our plans will work. Trust in our comrades and the job they are doing on the cases," Kakashi said. Tsunade began pushing the scrolls aside to pour a measure of sake in a cup on his desk.

"Don't say a word about it. I shouldn't even be here," Tsunade said.

"You know I can take over at anytime," Naruto said.

"As you should have already Naruto. Don't think I want to keep you from your dream one second longer. As a matter of fact you should help with the paperwork sometime as practice," Kakashi said.

"Yeah I'd even accept paperwork but I think I'll have a lot of assistants to help me out anyhow. Like you," Naruto shrugged.

"Yes I suppose the workload wouldn't dissuade you," Kakashi said.

"I have a lovely wife waiting for me otherwise I would take your workload on happily," Naruto sang.

"Boys it is time I take my leave," Tsunade said standing to her feet.

"Baa- _chan_ have you been drinking the whole time," Naruto asked.

"Maybe. So speaking of _her_ how are things going with you and my apprentice," Tsunade asked.

"Fine when her workload doesn't get in the way. We're both really busy lately," Naruto said.

"Naruto you've grown wonderfully. You remind me so much of your father," Tsunade said.

"I get told that by all you old folks lately…"

"But so much like your mother."

"Eh. Thanks."

"Goodbye." Tsunade said her goodbyes leaving with her sake in hand.

"I think I'll head home for the day," Kakashi said.

"Are you leaving me to receive mission reports for the day," Naruto asked.

"Yeah it is great practice," Kakashi said.

"Like I need that what part of _lovely_ _wife_ _waiting_ did you not understand Kakashi," Naruto said frowning.

It was going to be a long week he could tell. Things were falling into place as they were finally getting some answers. Hopefully they could trust this latest source.

The best part of being a married couple was that their schedules somehow ended up working to their benefit. Most likely Sakura would be waiting for him when he got home. Those nights were the kind of nights that Naruto preferred to get cozy in her arms was the best feeling after a long day. He used his shadow clones to set himself up something special and went back to work with the remainder of his energy and attention.


	29. Daily Work

_Daily Work_

Iruka continued through a lesson on Ninjutsu basics thinking about all the news that he learned this morning. It was rare for him to be included in such a large scale mission. Many of the faces he stared at came from talented clans. If the enemy targeted any one of them he would be ready.

Although he wasn't involved with any squad that dealt with the enemy he was included. Distracted he stopped the lesson sure he was making no sense to his students. He told them to practice writing an intelligence report just to give them busy works so he could think.

Returning to his desk he went over everyone's odd behavior lately. No wonder everyone was on edge. An internal attack with seemingly no motive hit the village.

The clock ticked down the final moments of class. Iruka looked relieved as the kids filed out the class. He collected their paperwork and placed it in a folder as he started to head out.

Naruto surprised him giggling in the doorway.

"Hey Iruka Sensei," Naruto exclaimed.

"Hi Naruto," Iruka said.

"Can I talk to you," Naruto asked.

"Sure. You're paying," Iruka said.

"What," Naruto complained, "shouldn't you get Ramen free now?"

"Old man Teuchi wouldn't be in business if he gave out free Ramen all the time. So what is it you want to talk about Naruto," Iruka asked.

"After all this time…eh I mean um…How did you know that Anko was the girl you were going to marry and she only cared about you," Naruto said.

"All of a sudden out of the blue like that, eh Naruto," Iruka said.

"Well it's not what I wanted to talk about but something came to my mind just now," Naruto said.

"There's a long list of things not just one thing. I had a crush on her, I liked talking to her at the Academy and we both enjoy Ichiraku and she's just nice so I could definitely see myself with her. I guess I knew the day she asked me out," Iruka said.

"She asked you out," Naruto asked.

"Yes," Iruka said as they walked the Academy grounds.

"All that time you were at the Academy and you never asked her out," Naruto asked.

"When you say it like that Naruto, it seems lame some how," Iruka said.

"That's so lame Sensei," Naruto laughed.

"Not everyone is as spirited as you Naruto," Iruka said.

"Lame, totally lame dattebayo," Naruto was roaring with laughter.

"Laugh all you want but its still my love story and you should have seen her then I couldn't ask for a more perfect moment," Iruka said.

"Sure whatever you say," Naruto said.

"Anyway as far as other guys are concerned no one really thinks of all that when they fall for someone. I mean it just happens then you start trusting that person, considering their feelings. The next thing you know it hits you that you can't live without them," Iruka said.

"I trust Sakura-chan…," Naruto trailed off looking over the new Konoha. It had been a good while since he spent time at the new Academy and he tried to recall the old Academy. His conversation had nothing to do with Sakura and he really didn't want to talk about her in that light.

"So that is what this is all about," Iruka grinned and added, "that's lame Naruto."

"I guess it is," Naruto laughed going along with whatever Iruka thought he meant.

"Sakura and half your class squealed whenever Sasuke did anything. What I'm saying is some girls have major crushes but they all grew up. Ask any of your classmates now what they think. They may say he's cute but they are probably happy where they are now," Iruka said.

"I guess so but that's not what I wanted to talk about," Naruto said.

"You'll likely always have to deal with those feeling of jealousy and doubt," Iruka said ignoring any protest by Naruto.

"It isn't like that with Sakura-chan. She notices me not him and we are all so past that now," Naruto said.

"Well I had this whole speech about jealousy and doubt but I guess you're a settled down married man. Anyhow I somehow forget who I am giving advice to," Iruka said.

"Not needed."

"Don't judge Sakura too harsh on her actions. She is human after all and cares about Sasuke as a friend maybe as much as you do. The both of you spent years pouring all you had into finding him," Iruka reminded him.

"So about what I really wanted to talk about. Sasuke's leaving; well he left to help out the Otogakure," Naruto said not giving away too much classified information just enough that Iruka knew what he was talking about.

"I heard as much at the meeting," Iruka said and paused just outside Ichiraku.

"Sakura's upset that I didn't try harder to stop him. I think he can do this. I started to see this as his chance to straighten things up. To make amends," Naruto said.

"Like the Kazekage," Iruka said.

"Yes," Naruto nodded, "I guess just like Gaara."

"I'm probably the last one to talk about Sasuke these days," Iruka said.

"No. I value your input," Naruto said.

"Sasuke is strong and powerful but not the type of leader that would be a fit for Konoha. It is clear that the people favor you right now. Sasuke knows he can't gain that influence over people compared to you…he'd have to take power by other means. He knows the people of the Otogakure so he has that edge. I can't think of anyone who could take on a challenge like that and succeed. Sasuke is a person who is at peace when driven to accomplish something. It bores him to not have a challenge. He thrives on being the best but he's not one to boast about his accomplishments. In the past his family was who he looked to for that pat on the back of recognition. Who do you think he looks to now," Iruka asked.

"Naruto long time no see," Ayame greeted Naruto.

Iruka followed after him.

"What are you two doing here," Ayame asked as they approached.

"I ran into Naruto and he was treating so here we are," Iruka said.

"Hello Ayame," Naruto greeted.

"How are you doing," Ayame asked.

"Not too bad. I can't complain," Naruto answered.

"How is Sakura?"

"She's…There is something we…Doing well all things considered," Naruto stammered out.

"Secrets, I see. Tell Sakura to come by and see me sometime," Ayame said.

"What is the big secret Naruto," Iruka asked.

"Maybe we should tell you all over dinner sometime dattebayo," Naruto said.

"Alright, you'll keep us quite for a while I suppose. Dinner would be nice," Iruka said.

"Nothing too fancy just dinner at our place," Naruto said.

"Um Naruto if you'd like help I can cook for us all," Ayame suggested.

"You don't like Sakura-chan's food much do you," Naruto asked.

"No. I mean no it isn't like that. I just thought I'd cook because I love to cook that's all," Ayame said feeling embarrassed that she suggested something like that.

"We can all come by for a nice hot pot and call it an evening. I'll talk it over with Anko she should be fine with everything," Iruka suggested.

"Sounds good," Naruto agreed.

"I don't know if I plan on bringing anyone," Ayame said and blushed.

"You don't have to; I kind of invited everyone without thinking. I am not even sure if Sakura is alright with me telling you about the- oh oops I almost ruined everything. It is fine if it is just you two," Naruto said.

Ayame gave an odd look to Iruka who shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

Despite what anyone heard about Sakura, Naruto knew that she could cook fairly well. It wasn't gourmet food but it was good enough for him. Besides they ate out far too often. This would be a good opportunity to tell all the people they wanted to that she was going to have a child.


	30. Cool You Play Too

**_[Ryukyu and Kyokusan are OC]_**

 _Cool You Play Too_

Sakura knocked on Kakashi's door. She knew she was crossing a line going to his home but something had to be done. She still believed that Sasuke was making a huge mistake.

"Sakura," Kakashi answered the door. She wasn't expecting him to be fully outfitted in his Kage gear this time of night. For a moment her curiosity peaked again yet another mystery surrounding her teacher just how he looked in his own home. He was dressed as if he expected to go out into the field. Sakura's face fell in disappointment.

"Sorry to bother you but I'm sure you know about Sasuke by now," Sakura questioned.

"Yes the meeting clarified things," Kakashi said. It was a bit of a shock to him that Sakura would come to his home. He was so used to meeting at the Hokage tower or training fields. Standing in the doorway he realized he didn't invite her in and started to say something when she continued.

"So who is calling the shots on this, are the Gokage really going to let Sasuke leave and go to the Otogakure," Sakura asked.

"I'm surprised by it and by how little we know about this plan but there are some pretty capable Shinobi at the forefront of this plan," Kakashi said.

"So no one is going to stop him and in the middle of all these attacks on our villages," Sakura asked. It wasn't just Sasuke she was concerned about. Karin was a friend now and Sakura wanted nothing more than for Sasuke, Karin and Miyako to live together in the village as a family.

"Sakura I know you put blinders on when thinking of people sometimes. You narrow your focus without thinking sometimes," Kakashi said.

"Oh," Sakura said realizing she was doing it again relying on others too much. Sasuke and Karin had their own problems. The whole village was on edge and here she was harping on him to do something about Sasuke who volunteered to leave once again. She looked around the porch of Kakashi's home waiting and trying to think of something more to ask. Things weren't going as she thought; she believed that Kakashi would take action somehow. As things stood now it seemed as if he was willing to accept Sasuke's abandoning the village.

"Do you want to come in," Kakashi asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Um, no I'm sorry to bother you," Sakura said. There really was no point in her staying if Kakashi wouldn't help her get Sasuke back to the village where he belonged.

"You're no bother Sakura. Don't worry too much about Sasuke. He has powerful friends," Kakashi said. She didn't doubt this but dropped the subject altogether thinking her visit might not be a complete loss.

"How is Hanare," Sakura asked remembering that she was in Kakashi's home.

"She could use some distraction why don't you see for yourself," Kakashi opened the door.

Sakura walked in. Kakashi led her to the kitchen area as she admired the décor of the house.

000

Hanare looked noticeably tired as she busied herself cutting vegetables in the kitchen. Despite the lack of sleep she smiled as Kakashi and Sakura came into the kitchen.

"Hello Sakura," Hanare greeted setting the knife down.

"Sakura is paying us a visit. I should get going so I'll let you talk," Kakashi said.

Hanare rounded the counter and stood on her toes to kiss him goodbye.

"Don't be gone too long," she whispered.

Sakura looked away feeling like she was intruding somehow. After never seeing her Sensei's face all these years, seeing it took some adjustment for her.

"What brings you around, Sakura," Hanare asked.

"Honestly I came here to ask about Sasuke leaving the village. I figured I'd see how you were since I was here already," Sakura said.

"Hungry," Hanare asked.

"A little but I've been so worried I haven't really wanted to eat much," Sakura answered.

"It's not just Sasuke your worried about," Hanare said. It was more of an observation than a question. Sakura seemed surprised. Hanare walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Sakura followed and sat in the chair opposite her.

"I'm that obvious," Sakura asked. She dipped a leaf of broccoli in the sauce and munched on it. Her child definitely needed the calories and this snack was just what she needed.

"Years of training. Sometimes it isn't necessary to use any special jutsu to know a persons worries or fears. The more you know about your mark the better the mission will go," Hanare said.

"Not to get off the subject but do you miss your work as a spy," Sakura asked.

"The best way I can answer that is to simply say no," Hanare replied and laughed a little at the question.

"You know something don't you," Sakura asked surprised.

"Yes," Hanare answered. From the beginning she decided to be honest with the people she considered her family. She didn't want to go further down this line of questioning because it would jeopardize her mission. Thankfully Sakura did not continue down that path.

"It's alright I understand that you can't talk about it. I'd like your opinion on something else," Sakura said.

"My opinion about Sasuke," Hanare said arching an eyebrow.

"He's always so comfortable on his own that it scares me when you know…it bothers me that he can be gone for so long," Sakura said.

"I'd think that Karin likely feels the same," Hanare said.

"I know that if it were Naruto I would feel the same. It has always been that way with the both of them. I'm always worrying and that is no good. I would punch Sasuke if I could for the way he left Karin," Sakura said.

"That does sound complicated," Hanare said.

"It is selfish but I want Sasuke in the village for Karin because I know Naruto will not leave Karin alone and I want all Naruto's time. Also no one wants to see Hinata all alone and her family is one thing but with everyone else married and having children around her she'll…I don't know what she'll do but there are so many people demanding Naruto's time and I feel jealous," Sakura confessed.

"Jealousy is natural," Hanare said.

"I'm not even sure that it is all jealousy. I am really concerned especially now with everything happening with Ino and the others. These are dangerous times and we shouldn't be alone," Sakura said.

"No of course not but Naruto can be there as a friend to Hinata, Karin and even Ino just the way he always has," Hanare said.

"Do you think of Kakashi as your soul mate," Sakura asked a little more than interested in Kakashi's secretive love life.

"I don't have to think it just is. If anyone else can love him more I would step out of the way in a heartbeat. Naruto would do the same for you. The thing is Naruto knows there is not another woman out there who could understand him the way you do. You're the only one that can love him for who he is," Hanare replied.

"How could you know all that simply by seeing us together," Sakura asked.

"It is almost like looking at a mirror," Hanare said.

"Interesting. I just always heard it said and the word surrounds us so I'm really starting to believe it despite any challenges or problems we have," Sakura said.

"There is no one strong enough or…," Hanare blushed and added, "pretty enough that can challenge Kakashi. I am that person for him."

"You must see a lot of people who are soul mates," Sakura said grinning.

"No it is rare," Hanare replied.

"It seems really common in Konoha," Sakura said.

"I suppose you are right…it does seem that way at least. At the same time there are a lot of people out there that love each other but this is something else. Nothing I can say will convince you. One day you'll just realize that the connection you have with this person is special," Hanare said.

"There really isn't anyone _prettier_ out there for him," Sakura said.

They both laughed.

"I haven't been sleeping a lot; it may be causing me to say crazy things. You really don't need any advice from me. If anyone knows you guys well its Sasuke," Hanare said.

"Sasuke and Naruto still see Sakura the girl who had a crush on Sasuke I suppose. Whenever he did something I guess I always considered Sasuke first. Add to that Naruto was always doing something stupid and Sasuke seemed so cool back then. I know it sounds so childish but I'm not a little girl anymore," Sakura said.

"I always wanted to compete with them. To be better than them at fighting. No way would I let some stupid boy steal my spotlight…That is what I thought for a while or at least what I told myself. Problem is you develop crushes so everything they do seems cool," Hanare said smiling.

"Kakashi Sensei is the only one you remember," Sakura asked.

"He's the only one cool enough to remember," Hanare laughed.

"You just erased everyone," Sakura said.

"For the village I couldn't hold onto information that could let our secrets out. At the same time I worked alone most of the time connections to others were damaging to a spy," she answered.

"Sai had a picture book when we figured out his connections. His dreams, hopes and memories were evident in that book. No matter what he told us I knew that no one can totally cut off their past," Sakura said.

"That is true. I'll show you something," Hanare said and got up from the table.

Sakura followed after her. At the end of the hall was a room overlooking the eastern horizon. The view was amazing. Inside a cacophony of musical instruments lined the wall. Several music boxes lined shelves and a couple of instruments Sakura knew were for decoration. Leaning against the wall Hanare picked up a Samisen (long-neck flat bellied lute).

"You play all of these," Sakura asked.

"The sound you hear with your ear can be copied on any of these instruments. One of the first things I used my ability for was to learn to read music. There was a traveling musician I met when I was young. Ryukyu was his name and he could play just about any instrument. I fell in love with the sounds and the feeling of music immediately," Hanare said.

"You remember this man Ryukyu," Sakura wondered aloud.

"I thought of him as a Sensei," Hanare added.

"Wow I never knew you loved music this much," Sakura said. She hadn't had this much of a distraction in quite some time and she was enjoying their conversation.

"When I traveled as a musician no one questioned it. My love for music was evident. Some Shinobi pretend to be farmers but the trick is some really are farmers. Ryukyu wasn't a Shinobi he was strictly about music. He gave me this," Hanare held out the instrument.

Sakura looked at the instrument closer and said, "Its broken does it still work?"

"Kakashi held onto this. I don't know the details I never bothered to ask but he gave this to me as an anniversary gift. It just sits here. I have others but this was the one I had when Konoha Shinobi caught me back then," Hanare said.

"So we are back to talking about Sensei. What does this prove about remembering the crushes in your past," Sakura said.

Blushing Hanare said, "Well Ryukyu had a son."

"You can't just leave some one hanging when you tell a story like that. What was he like," Sakura asked setting down the instrument.

"I'm a little thirsty. Would you like anything to drink," Hanare asked.

Sakura frowned thinking Hanare was going to drop the subject. For some reason she wanted to know about Ryukyu's son.

"Well I'd much rather hear about how you and Kakashi Sensei got together and more about Kaka-

"You know how secretive he is. So no I won't talk about him," Hanare frowned and looked down at the cups in her hand.

"Does Kakashi Sensei know about this crush you had," Sakura asked.

"Maybe," Hanare said and called over her shoulder, "offer still stands for tea."

Hanare walked out of the music room to make tea. Sakura followed after.

"Maybe," Sakura said, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"He definitely knows about Kyokusan but I'm not sure how much," Hanare said.

"Should he be concerned…maybe," Sakura asked.

"He has nothing to worry about Kyokusan is a married man with many children. He's moved on and is taking good care of his father's business," Hanare said quickly.

"I still want to know your story. Kyokusan wasn't a Ninja but he must have seemed cool because you loved music. I think I'm starting to get it but go on tell me your story," Sakura said sitting at the table.

Hanare thought about a day not long ago. A time when she figured it was time to move on in life. Transition from her life as a spy and try to find happiness.

000

Sipping tea Hanare began to tell her tale to an eager Sakura. Following along and sipping tea as well Sakura imagined the spy Hanare had been.

 _Hanare happily looked around at all the instruments in the shop. Kyokusan moved from the back of the store and happily scooped Hanare in hug._

 _"_ _Put me down," Hanare complained._

 _"_ _There is no law against hugs. Hugs are good," Kyokusan said setting her down on her feet._

 _Ryukyu made his way from the back offices with a package in his hand. A smile settled on his features as he looked at his customer._

 _"_ _So it's you we've missed you're voice and humorous song," Ryukyu said to Hanare._

 _"_ _Don't be such a stranger next time," Kyokusan said._

 _"_ _I apologize to you both," Hanare said._

 _"_ _Life on the road must be crazy fun and just look at you beautiful as ever," Ryukyu said._

 _His look made her blush and the description made her smile._

 _"_ _Don't be shy," Kyokusan said. A phrase he said to everyone. It was his way of saying 'how are you.'_

 _She laughed and said, "The shop looks nice. I actually did come for something but I am also glad to see you two."_

 _"_ _Well don't mind my son. I'm sure he has better things to do. What brings you here," Ryukyu said and led her away from Kyokusan._

 _"_ _I was wondering if you have any string," Hanare said._

 _"_ _For that," Ryukyu pointed at the instrument hanging from her back._

 _"_ _Yes," she replied._

 _"_ _I have just the thing," Ryukyu said and disappeared behind the counter._

 _"_ _Will you be staying long this time," Kyokusan asked._

 _"_ _Only a week or so," Hanare replied._

 _"_ _There is an opening in my band for a voice such as yours," Kyokusan said._

 _"_ _I really can't," she said._

 _"_ _There's someone else," he asked softly._

 _Before she could reply Ryukyu interrupted them._

 _"_ _Here we go," Ryukyu said holding out the package of strings for Hanare._

 _Hanare thanked him and the old man made his way back to stocking items. Kyokusan rang up the item at the cash register. Silently thanking his father for letting him have some time alone with Hanare._

 _"_ _Before saying no so fast…I understand you don't want to be involved with me romantically. I understand but this opportunity to travel with the band could be fun," Kyokusan said._

 _"_ _I will think about it but I'm really a solo act," Hanare said._

 _"_ _I understand," Kyokusan said handing her the bag with her purchase._

 _"_ _That's the best you can do," Ryukyu called out._

 _"_ _Dad stop listening," Kyokusan said._

 _Hanare's cheeks felt heated now._

 _"_ _I'll see you then," Hanare said._

 _Kyokusan came from behind the counter and walked her to the door of the shop._

 _"_ _Don't be a stranger," Ryukyu called out._

 _Hanare waved to both of them and made promises to keep in touch._

Sakura imagined having a passion for music and being a Kunoichi would be fun. She could almost picture seeing the world while playing her songs but the story ended too soon for her.

000

Hanare finished the story and smiled in remembrance.

"That's all," Sakura asked.

"We did go on that tour. It was fun," Hanare said standing.

"So you leave out the real good parts of the story," Sakura said following after her.

Kakashi came into the house and was a little surprised that Sakura was still there.

"Leave out what good parts of what story," he blushed hoping that Hanare wasn't discussing him or worse yet his books.

At his look of embarrassment Hanare erupted in laughter.

"What is so funny," Kakashi asked.

"We were talking about crushes. Did you have a crush on anyone when you were young Sensei," Sakura asked.

"Well…um there was…a…," Kakashi stammered.

"You are too easy to tease," Hanare said and started cleaning her teacups.

"Wow it's getting late. Goodbye you two and thank you for the tea and snacks," Sakura said waving as she made her way out of the house. Her goal to get Sasuke back in Konoha would have to wait and Hanare's stories were just the distraction she needed to get on with the day.

Sakura felt that she was being unfair to Naruto at this point by worrying about Sasuke. If there was anything that could be done to change things of course Naruto would do so she thought as she headed home. _I just can't put that kind of burden on him again._


	31. Meet Up

_Meet Up_

Sakura pushed open the gates and followed the instructions that were left to her by Karin. It was a little dangerous and a little fun making this housecall. Sakura had her suspicions but it was about time they found out for real if Karin were pregnant or not. The fact that they were meeting at a friend's house instead of at the hospital meant that Karin desperately wanted her information to stay private.

A small dog met Sakura at the gate and barked at her intrusion. She was told the friend of Karin's had a small dog but was startled nonetheless. Doing the best to keep a low profile she slipped in the back gate and climbed the tree that lead to the open window where she climbed into the house.

 _Geeze Karin sending me to a place like this._

The house was quite with minimal decorations. A few sets of family pictures set in frames lined the walls and bookended the tables. Sakura climbed the stairs and knocked on the second door as instructed.

"What took you so long," Karin's voice called out from the otherside of the door.

"You know you could have come to the hospital…we can keep secrets there," Sakura replied.

"I just need you to make sure the baby is healthy for me. I know my way around a lab and it didn't take long to figure out that yeah I am pregnant," Karin said.

"You were too scared to find out on your own," Sakura said.

"You can say whatever you want but I don't scare easily. It is just these nightmares and I had a scare back with Miyako. You wouldn't…couldn't understand the way I feel," Karin said.

"Well all the equipment seems to be here…so what you just want me to run a panel of test," Sakura asked.

"Truthfully I just needed someone to talk to as well. I know you couldn't talk him out of it and the pregnancy is not going to make a difference I just need to find the right time to let him know. What I need is Sasuke to stay in Kohona until he or she is born. I just have this feeling that it is important to not be on the road. I want to have Sasuke stay with me," Karin said.

"That is a reasonable request," Sakura said.

"Not in our world. It is really selfish to try to order him around and make him stay. I know he would choose to stay on his own but the Otogakure is important to him too. I don't want to let him down," Karin said.

"That doesn't sound like you Karin. Sasuke isn't going to leave you alone. He'll want to stay for his family. Trust me I know he will," Sakura said.

"I'm not going to tell him I'm pregnant and don't you go telling him either," Karin said.

"So you want him to leave," Sakura asked.

"Maybe it is for the best if he can leave and take care of some of these villains. A better world will be waiting for him when he gets home," Karin said.

"I don't think that is for the best," Sakura said.

"It is hard enough for him to know Miyako is out there," Karin said.

"All the more reason to tell him about the unborn child. He deserves to know about the love he is sworn to protect," Sakura said.

"They have me rattled and I am never like this," Karin confessed.

"It is fine we'll fight them I know we can we have been making positive strides," Sakura said with a renewed confidence.

"You're right Sasuke's had far too many betrayals in his life. I would never want to be the one to let him down. I'll tell him when the time is right. If he hasn't figured it out already…that man I swear…but I do love him so…thank you for talking to me," Karin said looking over the numbers on the test results.

"I've been talking a lot recently. It only helps me I suppose. You have no idea how I feel going through all this too," Sakura said.

"Well I am just glad the Miyako is a sleep because I nearly bit her head off over her simply playing earlier. I just couldn't take it. Like every sound brought back every moment of that nightmare. They really did craft their jutsu well," Karin said.

"I can't believe you were able to hide so well amongst the other women all this time," Sakura said.

000

Sasuke waited until the door closed and turned back to Karin.

"What was all that about," Sasuke asked.

"Really," Karin said rolling her eyes.

She ignored the question knowing that it was making things worse. Grabbing a dishtowel she dried off the cups and placed each one carefully back in the cupboard. The place was a friend of Sasuke's and she was determined to leave everything as neatly as she found it.

"What were you two talking about," Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke…It honestly has nothing to do with you I promise…well then again…no it has nothing to do with you," she said decisively.

"Nothing," he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sakura is concerned about you leaving again," Karin said.

"Teenager stuff again," Sasuke said.

"Sure," Karin agreed in an attempt to change the subject.

"They aren't teenagers anymore," Sasuke said.

"Things are complicated for us. You can't brush someone's feeling away as being juvenile when you mean so much to all of us. I think she wanted the distraction from worrying about you Sasuke. She cares about you so much," Karin said.

"There are people out there you care about besides Miyako and me so what if Sakura cares about me," Sasuke asked.

"Sakura was upset and I had a talk with Naruto about her," Karin said.

"I see," Sasuke said.

"So yeah I might have talked to Shikamaru about us but he was only trying to help us," Karin said addressing his overall concern.

Sasuke was silent still thinking about what she said.

"Suigetsu was-

"Enough Karin I don't need to know about everyone you spoke to," Sasuke said.

Karin wrapped arms around his waist and held him. That part of the story was hardest to accept.

"Are you upset that I mention it," she asked.

"It's funny," he said pulling away to look in her eyes, "I laughed and dismissed Sakura's problem as 'teenage stuff' and here I am feeling jealous. I don't want to think about you with someone else."  
"Jealousy is natural I guess. But tell me you are not hurt," Karin said.

"I'm not hurt," Sasuke said.

"Good," she buried her head in his chest.

"I know how it feels. Just because he cared so much about you don't feel bad that you couldn't make him happy. He was never a real possibility. If he was I wouldn't be holding you now; I don't pretend and I can't be fooled. You are not worried about how hurt he is when you hold me," Sasuke said.

"It would have been wrong to pretend Sakura meant something more to you just because you knew how much Naruto loved her," Karin said.

Sasuke looked at her a little surprised.

"Not reading your mind," Karin said grinning.

"It's like you're in my head sometimes. Naruto really did love Sakura so much that he was willing to risk his life for her and I…I just watched…," he said trailing off.

"You know that isn't true," Karin said.

"You're right I tried to kill her and did so much more than just watch," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke don't say things like that," Karin said.

"It is the truth," Sasuke said.

Her serious face was on now. To Sasuke she looked upset and he didn't blame her. Just because she knew his story and could empathize with him didn't mean she wanted to watch his latest pity party.

"Sorry. What I should be worried about are the dark circles under your eyes," Sasuke said.

"I know," Karin said.

Her face softened.

"What can I do," Sasuke asked.

"I am not sure. I promise to try," Karin said.

Sasuke her out of his grip and Karin headed toward the room to try and get some sleep.


	32. Waiting Room

_Waiting Room_

Naruto headed to the hospital. He needed to check in on Sakura. The plan was to get her away from work for a while so they could talk like they always had. He knew she worried about Sasuke but there was more to her strange behavior lately. That was what he thought anyhow.

"Hey, Otoha is Sakura-chan here," Naruto asked the nurse behind the counter.

Otoha finished stacking charts and smiled at Naruto his own grin was highly contagious so who could bother to be annoyed. Besides Sakura, between Kaori and herself they saw the future Hokage in the hospital the most.

"Sakura is in the lab," Otoha said pleasantly while pushing her black bangs under her hat.

"Oh do you know which one," Naruto asked a bit impatient. His blue eyes darted around the room but saw no sign of Sakura.

"She told everyone in earshot that if _you_ show up to have you wait," Otoha pointed to the waiting room adding, "over there in the waiting room. You know the drill already."

"Fine, I can be patient," Naruto said defiantly sitting on the bench in the waiting room.

He couldn't sit still for long and he started tapping his feet and squirming. The hospital was one of the places the other four nations loved to send representatives to. Everyone wanted to replicate what Tsunade managed to create in Konoha. Sakura was always telling Naruto her stories of spending lunch with a foreign medic nin from one country or the other. Naruto was happy to hear these stories and swapped his own tales about the people he would meet in his road to become Hokage.

The waiting room at the hospital was nothing out of the ordinary. It was a place that was comfortable but not where you wanted to be necessarily. There were two potted plants placed in between a benched row of chairs and tables. Two of the tables had vases with bright sunny yellow flowers inside.

Naruto stood up and admired the picture hanging along the backside of the row of chairs. It was a painting of a mountain and lake below. He could automatically picture fishing in that mountain and put that on his mental to do list.

Buzzing and beeping continued in the background along with light chatter of the nurses at the nurse's station. Naruto wanted to go up to the counter to check again if Sakura were ready but thought the better of it and sat back down.

Naruto resigned himself to the fact that he would be in this place a lot in the coming weeks. He went over the list of things in his head like a mental shopping list. Shikamaru's child would be born soon in this very hospital. The machines that Sakura knew so well would show him the very first images of his own child. There were plenty of reasons to get excited over the hospital and yet it was the last place most people wanted to be.

Naruto almost reached out to start a conversation with a random guy before the guy jumped up to meet his friends down the hall. Bored he counted the chairs and prayed that someone he knew would come by so he would have someone to talk with. It was strange but it seemed that it was everyone's protocol to be quite and stare off at nothing in the waiting room.

000

Sakura finished writing her lab results down and turned over her research to Mitate another capable medic nin.

"You're leaving for the day," Mitate asked.

"Yeah. I think Naruto is out there waiting," Sakura replied. She knew her husband wouldn't last too long waiting out there in the waiting room.

"I won't mess with your work Sakura," Mitate said.

"Thank you Mitate," Sakura said.

Sakura said her goodbyes to the staff and as she rounded the corner she practically ran into Ami.

"Ami, you scared me," she said surprised. Meeting the woman was a bit of a shock for Sakura.

"I came to talk to you about Lee," Ami said raking a hand through her shoulder length purple locks and getting right to the point.

"Oh. Well I haven't seen him. If you'll excuse me someone is waiting for me," Sakura said moving her way around the woman.

"Wait," Ami grabbed her arm. Her brown eyes grew large with alarm.

"I don't have time to fight you Ami. Let go of my arm-

"Sakura I need you to talk to Lee for me. You're not the only one who worries about their man. You know how Sasuke can be," Ami said dropping Sakura's arm with a malicious grin.

 _So they are dating._

Sakura only knew that Ami was trouble. It hurt her that she would bring up Sasuke when it was clear to everyone that she was married to Naruto now. Sakura waited a beat and replied, "I don't need to explain myself to you but _my man_ is not-

"Sasuke. Please I already know. Look I know it is you and Blondie until death do you part but you have to admit it is funny the way you used to drool over the dark one," Ami said.

"So what of it," Sakura said and started to walk again.

"Just wait please I just need help with Lee," Ami begged.

A genuine look of worry spread across Ami's face and Sakura turned toward the woman. The two of them never got along well in the past or present for that matter. Ami bullied Sakura as far back as the Academy days. Ami was on a short list of people that Sakura did not want to be bothered with.

"How did you know about Sasuke," Sakura asked. She was sure that her emotions were in check but the nightmares and everything were starting to really rattle her.

"I don't know about Sasuke. Look, it is ANBU. We had a mission a while back. Sunagakure sent a group to accompany us. You know that Suna-nin Matsuri was with us," Ami said and waited.

"Yeah I know her," Sakura said nodding.

"So yeah I figure whatever they are trying to do about Gaara is related to what you are doing with Naruto," Ami said.

"Gaara," Sakura questioned, "Matsuri never said anything to me."

 _Gaara isn't even a jinchuriki anymore. More importantly when did she become ANBU?_

"Rokudaime most likely knows all about it," Ami added in Sakura's silence.

"And Lee, what does he have to do with any of this," Sakura asked.

"Lee is willing to sacrifice his health to protect those he loves. I think he's hiding his injuries. He won't talk to me about it. Things are getting worse and you see what happened to his precious mentor Gai," Ami said.

"You went on a mission together. Is that when it happened," Sakura asked.

Sakura took more time away from work to focus on her pregnancy. She didn't have the opportunity to spend time with her friends lately. She felt bad that she was out of contact with so many.

"Yes," Ami answered, "we were in the grasslands on the mission to recover this herb. By us I mean my ANBU team. Lee wasn't supposed to be there. He isn't supposed to know I'm ANBU. A group attacked us," Ami said continuing.

Sakura was puzzled by Ami's claim to be ANBU. How this girl could surpass so many of their peers in rank, she thought to herself.

"You were with Matsuri when it happened," Sakura asked.

"I am only telling you her name because I know that Naruto knows she is ANBU and you are so close it doesn't mater," Ami said.

"Ami that is not true. You can't just tell me classified information because you shared it with Naruto," Sakura said.

"Oh come on Sakura. You are practically the stand in for Tsunade-sama and Naruto is almost Hokage. This information would have come to you anyway," Ami said.

"It is still classified information," Sakura argued. After all if she were the stand in for Tsunade she'd be Hokage at some point.

"Anyhow we were over taken. It was a six on two struggle and my team fell. There are two in the hospital but I can't tell you who they are," Ami said.

"Of course. And the Suna side," Sakura asked.

"We retreated from the fight. Both groups gathered the injured two on the Konoha side and one of the Suna. Rokudaime sent back up in to rendezvous with a member of our team and bring the herb back to Konoha for analysis.

I wasn't supposed to go back and meet the Team Lee was part of. I was supposed to continue on with a classified mission," Ami said.

"So Lee met up with you there," Sakura asked.

"TenTen called for backup and a medical squad took the injured. We saw others approaching our group a whole cluster of Shinobi," Ami said.

"Kushagakure-nin," Sakura guessed.

"They were rouge nin different villages crossed out and some no band at all," Ami said.

"Like the Akatsuki," Sakura said.

"A much greater number. So we started to retreat. A group attacked us from underground," Ami said.

"Tokuma didn't see them using Byakugan, impossible," Sakura said remembering the Hyuuga member working with Team Gai.

"That's what we thought then. Lee jumped in to save me from a surprise attack and that's when it happened," Ami said.

"The injury," Sakura said.

"I heard the fight it was awful the sound. We were a while away from the others. The enemy tried to separate us spread out the teams. Lee kept attacking. Finally we escaped. Lee refused medical treatment but I know his injuries are bad," Ami said.

"Tsunade-sama saved him back then why wouldn't he trust us now," Sakura asked.

"I don't know," Ami said.

"And what about his team," Sakura asked.

"That is why I'm asking you. The two of you share a past. I feel guilty seeing him in pain because of me. I'm sure he knows I was the one behind the mask. Team Gai never excelled when it came to medical skills…I mean to say his teammates don't have the medical skills so I come to you," Ami said.

"Everyone thought you quit the program. Why would Lee think you were behind the mask? He would have sacrificed himself for any comrade knowing Lee," Sakura said.

"Not like that. You weren't there, he knew. I know we haven't been friends and you see me as a threat somehow but please help him," Ami pleaded.

"First I don't see you as a threat. Second I want to help because Lee is a friend. Finally I wont give up the secret of where I got my intelligence so don't worry," Sakura said.

"Thank you, Sakura," Ami said.

"Let's just throw out the rivalry on this one for now," Sakura said.

"Sure," Ami agreed.

The two walked down the hall in silence. Sakura was glad to have her long shift be over so she could go home and unwind. The halls were busy with the usual amount of traffic. Nurses and doctors all making rounds though the hospital. This was the environment that Sakura was used to.


	33. Undo

_Undo_

Naruto looked from Ami to Sakura and back. The purple haired Kunoichi smiled at him. Naruto knew that for Ami seeing the village hero was as welcoming to her as any other villagers.

"You two," Naruto asked puzzled.

"Bye Naruto," Ami waved and kept walking.

"Temporary truce," Sakura said and smiled at him. It was going to be difficult to go back to fighting at this stage in her life but given Ami's past Sakura reserved the right.

"I was thinking we could go out somewhere and get away from work for a while to catch up and whatever," Naruto said ignoring the subject of Ami completely.

"I can't. I have to talk to Lee right now, it's important," Sakura said. It was difficult to ignore how irresistible Naruto looked in that moment. Sakura wanted to give in to his demand for attention and drop everything to be by his side.

"Gejimayu," Naruto questioned using the nickname he always called Lee.

"There is a lot going on and I'm completely swamped with special projects but this is something important," Sakura said recovering a bit from her earlier daze.

"It can't wait," Naruto pleaded knowing it was no use. Sakura was tough to talk out of something she had her mind set on. Though he could swear for a moment he had her hook, line and sinker.

"I wish I could, you look nice today. You could go out on a date looking like that," Sakura said admiring his getup. Sakura certainly still had eyes for the blonde.

"Lets see Lee together, then you can go on a date after, right," Naruto half joked but was partly serious he wanted to talk with Sakura.

"Come on let's go outside. The longer I stay here the more likely someone will try to give me even more work to do," Sakura said and started out away from work. It was a reasonable compromise for the moment.

Leading Naruto out of the hospital room she was silent as they walked the halls. Hospital smells of disinfectant and trays of food wafted in their noses. Naruto felt a little green and couldn't wait for the fresh smells of the air outside. Sakura was used to all things in the hospital as she navigated them straight out the door.

Once outside Naruto continued to push for spending time together.

"So what's the big secret with Gejimayu all of a sudden," Naruto asked.

"Lee-san needed my help but I promised to keep classified information classified," Sakura said hoping for the impossibility Naruto wouldn't question her further.

"That makes me want to know even more," Naruto said.

Sakura glanced at him and said, "You have this way of convincing people, Naruto."

He grinned at her. Because of her lack of time with him must have seemed like coldness towards him she softened.

"We aren't fighting or anything so let's just spend time together," Naruto questioned.

"You'll know when we are fighting," Sakura said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close.

"I didn't-

An all too familiar voice interrupted him, "Way to go Naruto!"

Naruto slowly twisted his head to the side to see, "Konohamaru!"

"I don't think he was happy with your intrusion Konohamaru," Udon said pushing up his glasses up.

Sakura straightened up and glared at the twosome.

"Stop your ugly girl from totally glaring bro," Konohamaru teased.

 _His voice is lower; he is taller than I remember but still as annoying as ever_ , Sakura thought.

"Not cool," Udon spoke up.

"It's a term of endearment by now don't you think," Konohamaru asked playfully hiding behind the slightly taller Udon.

"Konohamaru stop making trouble with Sakura- _chan_. I don't bother you when you're with-

Sakura covered Naruto's mouth with her hand and tried to drag Naruto away, "We'll be going now see you later Konohamaru, Udon," Sakura said smiling.

Sakura walked a while with Naruto before speaking again. She couldn't understand how Naruto could put up with Konohamaru's taunts about their relationship. The hard part was how uneasy she felt about Naruto at times like this when he seemed oblivious. She expected that at any moment he'd confess that he was hurt by all that happened during the war and after. All the words they left unsaid and all the things that went undone.

"Sorry about that," Naruto said finally. He could tell that things would never be the same as they used to and calling her his girlfriend wasn't funny anymore. However impossible Sakura had become his wife and now they were expecting a child together. The silliness of youth didn't fit with the serious adult he had to be now.

"I understand. I'm not bothered by his calls for attention," Sakura said.

"Konohamaru's lost a lot in his life. His grandfather, father, Asuma Sensei and even the entire village that he's named for so he's allowed a little bit of a break," Naruto said.

"He's still young and wants to act out. It's good that most of the time it's harmless taunting and pranks," Sakura said. But the truth was that Konohamaru wasn't that much younger than they were. Neither one of them felt old truth be told.

"He's serious about becoming my rival though," Naruto said.

"But you have Sasuke for that," Sakura teased.

"Yeah Sasuke," Naruto said.

"How do you think he's doing with the Otogakure preparations," Sakura asked.

"Teme…It's still early to tell dattebayo. I haven't heard anything yet. When Gaara became Kage I was returning from training. He had to do a lot to win over the Sunagakure. But Sasuke is different. The people there seem to have requested him I'm told," Naruto said. He hated to leave out the threat to the village and all that he knew but in his position she knew he could never share every detail of the happening of the village.

"Not everyone is happy in either case. There are always those who oppose a change in leadership no matter how loved they may be," Sakura said though it still puzzled her why Sasuke would care about Oto so much when he had the starting of his family back home.

"Not everyone loved my father but people look up to him still," Naruto looked up at the monument.

"If any one can be loved by all it's you Naruto. They already look up to you. Everyone in this village really loves you," she said. She wasn't sure who didn't love Yondaime but figured those who were against him weren't exactly the type you would want to have as friends either.

Once there was a time Naruto just wanted her to say those words to him on a personal level. He wanted her confession, now that he had it and so much more he was just grateful to have a friend as close as her. He could see the people of the village smile at him as passed down the street. Things were much better than the whispers he heard about Kyuubi this and Kyuubi that. He heard encouraging words and praise now.

"You're really awesome too Sakura-chan. We turned out pretty great after all," Naruto said thinking back on how many people doubted them in the past.

"You were the only idiot back then remember," Sakura said.

"You're right," he surprised her saying, "It's more of a term of endearment by now."

Sakura started laughing, "I guess it is."

"I do remember how you struggled to find a place on the team. Always worried you were holding Sasuke and I back…well Sasuke anyhow. But look at you now. I think you could even beat Baa-chan," Naruto said.

"I doubt that," Sakura smiled flattered by his acknowledgement and added, "Doesn't it scare you that they we're becoming more powerful than…the people who taught us; the legendary Sannin, our famous copy ninja Sensei and even Iruka Sensei who seemed to know everything back then?"

"Nothing scares me about that," Naruto said.

"That's true you weren't scared of any of them then or now. But losing you scares me. Even if we have to hide our emotions I worry about you, about Sasuke, Sai and right now even Lee," Sakura said.

"Sai," Naruto questioned looking at her with surprise, "what trouble has he gotten into now?"

"Nothing I just didn't want to leave out a member of Team Kakashi," Sakura said.

Naruto was mature enough to know words weren't what Sakura wanted to hear. This went beyond whatever was happening with Lee. Something else was bothering her. Something she felt was outside her control. He knew it centered on her fear of losing Sasuke.

"Team Seven forever Sakura-chan. Nothing is going to take him away from us. I have to be strong to become Hokage…the strongest in the village dattebayo. Also I have to have strong people by my side. We're strong enough Sakura- _chan_ so believe in him," Naruto said confidently.

"Yeah he is…you are and thank you for picking me up," she said.

They reached Lee's place and stood just outside.

"Do you want me to come or should I leave you two alone," he asked.

"Lee's injured," Sakura began, "that is why Ami wanted to talk to me. She's worried about him."

"I see," Naruto said.

"So maybe we could convince him to see a doctor," Sakura said.

"Yeah," Naruto knew now what was bothering Sakura went beyond Sasuke. Kurama got along great with him and things were different now that he was more than the Kyuubi. He shivered a bit remembering the past.

"Naruto are you alright," Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Naruto put on a smile, "I guess I'm a little hungry though."

"Let's get going then," Sakura said.

Naruto smiled genuinely happy that she changed her mind.

000

Sakura knocked on the door to Lee's place. The ever enthusiastically training ninja greeted her politely and let both she and Naruto inside.

Naruto and Sakura took seats on the couch and Lee sat in a chair besides them. The threesome were quiet for a moment before Lee began to talk.

"What brings you two here," Lee asked.

"Ami told me about your injury," Sakura said. It was strange to her not to notice any injuries on Lee yet she remembered how adamant Ami was that he was gravely injured.

"Injury," Lee questioned. He knew his own body very well. Everyday he trained every muscle every body part.

"Yes. Please make this easy and just-

"Ami told you that I was injured," Lee asked looking from Sakura to Naruto.

"Huh," Naruto was transfixed gazing at a photo of Team Gai that included his dead friend Neji. It always felt strange being around Lee without Neji, TenTen and Gai nearby and now one of them was gone for good.

"Ami said to you that I was injured," Lee repeated.

"Don't look at me this is the first I'm hearing about it too," Naruto said snapping back to attention.

"Sorry I didn't have time to fill you in Naruto. Anyhow Ami told me about the mission you two were on," Sakura said getting up and walking closer to examine Lee.

"Whoa wait just a minute Sakura-san. I have no idea what mission you are talking about. A mission with Ami," Lee questioned standing back up on his feet.

"Didn't you go on a mission recently where Ami just happened to be there," Sakura asked.

"No," Lee said. He was puzzled by Sakura and Naruto's intrusion. After spending so much time in Iwagakrue he was sure they were here to grill him about his adventures there. He certainly didn't expect much about a former love interest of his.

"Then Ami must be lying right," Sakura asked a little less confidently than she felt.

"Absolutely," Lee said.

Sakura had no reason to doubt that Lee was being truthful. Lee looked perfectly healthy even without an exam. It could only mean that someone wanted her to go through all this to get her out of the way.

"Naruto we have to check back in with the hospital."

"Yeah, you're thinking it too that Ami must be a fake," Naruto said.

"Yes and I can't believe I fell for it. Ami couldn't be ANBU and I should have known better," Sakura said. Ami just seemed to know so much about her. She had detailed information about her relationships.

"I'll come with you guys," Lee said.

"Have you seen Ami at all today," Naruto asked as they all headed out the door of Lee's place.

"No," Lee replied.

"Whoever it was knew a lot about the two of you and your relationship," Sakura said as they ran towards the hospital.

"I can go fast to security and meet you at the hospital," Lee said.

"That sounds like a plan but we've been fooled in the past by a fake Hokage. Be careful Lee," Sakura said.

"Right," Lee said and sped off in the direction of the Hokage tower.

"How do we know that Gejimayu wasn't a fake," Naruto asked.

"We don't I suppose," Sakura smiled and continued running towards the hospital alongside Naruto. "Lee-san certainly seemed like himself. Maybe it would be harder to fake someone we're so close to. I know so little about Ami maybe that is why I was fooled."

"Well if any doubt about me let's use a password," Naruto said.

"Ramen," Sakura joked.

"Anyone who knows me would get that," Naruto said.

"I'll think of something but I doubt I'd be fooled by a fake Naruto," Sakura said just as they arrived at the hospital entrance.

Mitate was slumped over a desk as they came in along with most of the hospital staff. They were overtaken by some sleeping substance Sakura realized as she produced smelling salts to awaken him.

"So what happened," Sakura asked.

"The hospital was in chaos. It happened quickly and was an inside job," Mitate said.

"I'll check the hospital for Ami," Naruto said disappearing.

Sakura nodded. She looked around the rooms at the overturned boxes and general messy state the hospital was in. Mitate continued to describe everything up until he blacked out. The enemy clearly wanted Sakura away from the hospital and they took advantage of their time.

Medicines were taken and research was missing. Sakura waited patiently as the investigation team combed through the hospital for any leads. Ami was long gone and no one clamed to have seen her lately.

The investigation team turned up no leads, no trail to trace to the perpetrators. Sakura stayed a while during the cleanup checking on patients who were caught in the crossfire. She found a few notes she salvaged from the incursion before leaving exhausted with Naruto to report to Kakashi.


	34. Awakened

_Awakened_

Night fell in Konoha and the investigation team managed to catch up with Hiruma. The escaped woman held onto her hostage as she goaded the team in purist of her. Just outside the gates of the village by the river a standoff was in the midst of happening.

"Oh wow look at her," Hiruma hissed looking at the reflection on the river, "she always was a beauty. Maybe I should give her a makeover." She slid a kunai from her leg harness mock running the blade over Ino's skin. "Oh but that would be a waste. Now that I have your attention boys you will let me leave. I have stuff to take care of you see." She jumped back careful to keep a distance from Izumo's trap.

"She isn't who she pretends to be," said Naruto to Izumo adding, "Let's go."

"Right," Izumo said using the water technique he widened the trap while Naruto was running towards the woman.

"Woops you almost got me," the woman in Hiruma's body laughed and jumped back, "good thing our girl is quick." With those words the woman vanished.

"What the...," Naruto trailed off searching the area.

"She must have used some form of teleportation jutsu. This is not good we should report this for now," Izumo said.

"I'll check on Ino," Naruto said walking to the blonde who was slumped over at an irregular angle. They were unsure if she had come back from her jutsu as she was still unconscious.

The river continued flowing unbothered by the recent skirmish. The sounds of the water were the only sounds around.

Naruto's team were joined by Sai and Sakura shortly after and their chatter broke the silence.

"How is she," Sai asked staring down at his wife.

"I know you think she should be home but we aren't just housewives. Ino is strong and-

"I asked how is she," Sai repeated cutting Sakura's explanations off.

Ino opened her eyes to the noise and looked at her husband.

"Ino are you alright," Sakura asked.

"My head hurts. I really need some water," Ino said. The glowing light of Sakura's chakra faded as Sakura had finished healing Ino. Meanwhile someone handed Ino a flask.

Ino sat up and held her hand out to her husband. Sai took her hand and kneeled down beside her.

"I know you think I'm foolish but we are so close to getting the enemy. There is no way I would skip out," Ino said to Sai.

"You are not going to the front lines any longer. If I can't stop you someone else will in my place. You can't do this to yourself," Sai said.

"I should go," Naruto said placing a hand on Ino's shoulder, "I'm glad you are feeling better."

"I feel like I'm intruding," Sakura said.

"No. I'm sorry Sakura please continue checking on her. I should go too," Sai said squeezing Ino's hand he added, "I know what you will argue and say but for now leave it alone."

"Sai please come home soon," Ino said.

"I will," Sai said and went closer to the riverbank to speak with Naruto.

Izumo's team had left to report to their findings to Kakashi. Just behind the earlier teams were investigative, tracking and medical teams. Tracking teams laid out a brief plan to begin a search for the missing Hiruma.

Naruto left Sakura's side and said, "Leave it to me." Using his Sage Mode Jutsu he began searching with Shino and Kiba with Akamaru.

000

Sakura watched as the teams left the Hokage offices. Ino went home of her own free will escorted by bodyguards. The remainder of the Shinobi left continued working on their cases.

"How are you Sakura," Sai asked as the room emptied to the two of them.

"I'm shaken I'll admit. Why did Ino end up on the battlefield," Sakura asked.

"They thought than her Shintenshin no jutsu would be useful against this woman. It was all last minute," Sai said.

"She's pregnant Sai. You have to be more careful now…I mean she has to be more careful. I was so worried when I saw her like that," Sakura said.

"I've told her-

"Try harder to convince her. I know how stubborn she can be. I know she wants to help but there are others in the clan who know Shintenshin no Jutsu. There are capable Shinobi who can help out the village as well," Sakura said tying her hair up.

"Look at who's talking. Not long ago you were telling me…forget that you're getting ready to perform surgery on those injured Shinobi. There are capable medic-nin who can help out the village," Sai said gathering his belongings from the table.

"You're right I am going back to work but I'm not throwing myself on the front lines," Sakura argued.

"I'll try my best to talk to her but you can see I already tried and you didn't exactly seem to be in my corner then," Sai said.

"I can talk to her as well. I didn't mean to upset you Sai," Sakura said.

Sai was unaware that he sounded upset. "I'm fine," Sai said and smiled, "I have to get back to work."

"Take care out there," Sakura said as he walked out the door. It was just Sakura left in the meeting room. She took a pause to consider if she were working too hard. Satisfied that she was doing just the right amount of work she left the room to head back to the hospital.

This latest scare was far too close for Sakura. Temari was set to give birth any day now. Sakura thought of their friend Gaara and made a mental note to have Naruto talk to him about his sister.


	35. Preparing For The Kage

**_[Houki Shijima is a character from the Gaara Hiden novel. (You don't need to read them for this story).]_**

 _Preparing For The Kage_

Nighttime in Sunagakure was quite. The skies were clear and a ceiling of stars greeted the Kazakage as he stared out his office window. Having learned what was happening in Konoha put him on edge all day the view put his mind at ease tonight.

Gaara stood in his office in front of his desk now speaking to his wife Matsuri. It was quite normal for him to speak to those closest to him in his offices where he tended to spend most of his time. He'd much rather spend time outside of the offices but ever since the war he mostly deals in paperwork and meetings. All Gokage were busy working on infrastructure and internal problems due to the lack of animosity between them.

"There are still people out there ready to hurt you to get to me," Gaara said staring out at the setting sun. The heat was finally subsiding. Soon the extreme cold of the clear sky desert would take over. Matsuri made her way to stand beside him.

"I know how much you worry about that. We can't let this run our lives," Matsuri said. They were both aware of the reports coming out of Konohagakure. It bothered her to know that the impersonators knew so much about them personally. Not many people outside of Gaara's siblings knew about their relationship and now Gaara was worried that people would use it against him.

Many people in Suna wanted to see Gaara marry into the Houki clan. Shijima a member of that clan was quite close to Gaara but Matsuri had other plans. Of course being Kazekage Gaara's rumored potential wife grew to a long list. Gaara also understood the need of the people to have a ceremony for their kage and he agreed with his family members to have a large celebration some time in the future. For now he was just happily married to the woman he loves.

"The Kage summit is in a week," Gaara said cutting through Matsuri's thoughts.

"Why now," Matsuri wondered.

"Seems that the Otogakure and Amegakure are going to have representation there. They want their villages recognized but of course they will not be on the level of the five nations it is just a formality," Gaara said.

"What do you think of that," Matsuri asked.

"No matter what I think I need the council to agree. This is a major move for these lands to seek recognition. They are part of the peace of the five nations. Besides that Uchiha Sasuke is rumored to be accompanying the Kage interim for Otogakure," Gaara said.

"Sasuke of Konoha," she said grinning.

"There is something strange going on no doubt about it. But yes _that_ Sasuke," he said knowing how popular he was thanks in large part to Naruto.

"Konohagakure are our allies they must have their reasons," she said.

"Shinobi villages have acted outside alliances before. Either way I want you with me at this summit," he said. This was something surprising to Matsuri. It was always the case that where Gaara went his siblings were quick to follow especially on official business.

"Sure but Temari and Kankuro usually accompany you-

"Temari is in Konoha with Shikamaru needless to say in a compromising position," Gaara said.

"Please don't say it that way," Matsuri giggled.

"Anyhow I doubt I could convince her to rush back in time for something so routine," Gaara said even as Temari still accompanied him to certain events while pregnant.

"Routine but the Kage summit is anything but routine," Matsuri said.

"There is a party I wish you would attend with me," Gaara said looking away. Naruto had told him that all of them were going as couples and although he sent word they were attending he hadn't told Matsuri they were going.

"Of course I'll go with you," Matsuri said. It was a major step for both of them to reveal themselves so publically. She was sure that it meant they were closer than ever now and that the village would be willing to accept them.

"My sister will deliver a child any day now and I want to be a part of it as much as I can," Gaara said walking over to his desk and retrieving an invitation from his desk.

"Of course you would although the party is coming so late the baby might be here before the party begins," Matsuri replied looking over the invitation.

Matsuri was more than overjoyed to know that she would be spending some more time in Konoha with her friends. Lately between missions and general errands she had little time to connect with anyone the way she had with Temari. Not to mention the strong bonds that were starting to form outside Suna.  
000

Gaara listened in his office from behind his desk as Shijima reported about a special project mission to gather information about the Nightmare Jutsu case and specifically any involvement by Orochimaru.

"We worked close as we could with the team from Konoha on gathering the information for the reports," Shijima said.

"That is all we could find on Orochimaru," Gaara asked.

"It has been a long day Gaara I must turn in," Shijima said having finished her reporting.

"I see. I know how hard it must have been for you to revisit Orochimaru. Thank you for everything and goodnight," Gaara said.

"Thank you Yondaime and please send my best wishes to Temari-san," Shijima said.

"Yes and tell your sister I said hello it has been a long time since I've heard from her," Gaara said and waited for her to leave before picking up the paperwork off the desk.

Gaara looked over the paper work on Orochimaru. The information they had came as some surprise to the Kazekage. Orochimaru had a son. The boy was far from a threat at the age of a newborn but gave him something to look out for in the future. Not much information had been gathered about Orocimaru's child and the information on the mother was unknown as of yet.

Of course all of the information about Orochimaru's child was a closely guarded secret. A secret that Gaara only gained through his connections with Konoha. That generation was giving birth to a generation of children who never needed know war. Gaara intended to keep the peace between nations and this new information suggested that Orochimaru couldn't be behind the crimes of late.

Looking out the window of his offices Gaara wondered on all the information that traveled through his office today. Everything from family matters to official village concerns bothered him and he needed to getaway from the stress of it all.

Getting away with Matsuri for a while would be good for his soul. He needed to be at peace for a while. But he couldn't let anyone take over for him. Even now he had the urge to go over the security reports for today. He wanted to be sure that the threat that faced Konoha hadn't traveled to his lands.

He sent Matsuri away not long ago so he could catch up to her. He did promise not to take so long finishing up with work. With that thought in mind he sealed up all his scrolls and information and set out the office for his residence.

Gaara planed to be there for the Kage summit but more importantly for the birth of his sister's child. This would place him no doubt in Konoha for a while something he was looking forward to. Despite all the problems the five villages were reporting he felt confident that he could leave for a little while and still come back to a strong Suna.

If the worst scenario took place he would have to miss being there for Temari a thought that pained him but he was sure she would understand. First and foremost Gaara was the Kazekage like his father before him. A shudder went through him at the thought of possibly losing Temari during childbirth. His own entry into the world took away his mother.

Pushing the thoughts from his mind Gaara focused on the positive. Sakura was a more than capable medic-nin who they even entrusted with Kankuro's life. In the past she saved so many people and he knew her teacher's strength as well so he trusted her. Naruto's wife and his friends were the best things in his life and he trusted them with Temari's life.


	36. The Scroll

**_[Ochashima is an OC]_**

 _The Scroll_

Kakashi sat behind his desk as usual it was a busy day. The meeting was going on longer than he planned but he took a deep breath and continued reporting to the group of ambassadors and Konoha jounin.

"While on a mission in Kirigakure Hiruma stole a child from that village. The scroll we found gives motive for the attacks on pregnant Konoha women. Yurika deciphered its meaning," Kakashi said and waited for Yurika to present their findings.

 _'_ _If you take my bread I shall take your water…if you take my life I shall take your soul.'_ Yurika finished reading and took a seat next to her comrades.

"The drawings and mysterious symbols may mean nothing but it goes on to mention the specific crime of stealing a child," Shiho added.

A portly man with black slicked back hair and a worn look upon his features interrupted the briefing, "What has happened to the child?"

"Ochashima-san we were going to save the questions for much later," Kakashi said addressing the man. Ochashima the man claiming to be an ambassador for Kirigakure stood in the meeting accompanied by two unnamed Shinobi. He looked disinterested through much of Sasuke's talks with him. Unwilling to sit at the table he stood at the end of the room and waited before finally speaking.

"If I may Rokudaime, we haven't been successful finding out the whereabouts of the child," Yurika said.

"This village isn't safe for Yume. Your medical tactics are severely lacking," Ochashima said.

Kakashi remained silent for a while. It still upset him that Yume shut down rather than willfully share information with Konoha. Regardless he was also sure it was in the village's best interest to retain custody of the young woman. Meeting the eyes of the young woman in question he decided that she would definitely not back away from her earlier decision.

Ochashima paced back and forth before continuing. It was by his intrusion that the interrogation of Yume was halted for the moment. He could only stall this process for so long before Kakashi and Konoha pushed their missive though again.

"Consider this," Ochashima called attention back to himself, "Yume is the rightful heir. She is the only one who can take this position. You think of our people as monsters but some in Konoha have bloodline traditions as well if I may be so bold as to point out."

"I have no authority to tell her to leave this village. You cannot over look the fact that she is married to a man of this village," Kakashi argued again.

"We've dismissed it as I've stated before. A last ditch effort by Konoha to keep her here. None of our contacts are aware of such marriage. Yume suddenly remembers such things…I see this as suspicious. Am I incorrect in my assumptions," he asked.

"You assume too much," Yume spoke up, "My marriage goes back long before-

"The princess is the last of her line," Ochashima continued to speak cutting Yume off, "Those responsible for trying to end her bloodline would love to see her stay here in your village. The young man you call her husband will be dealt with swiftly if he comes near her again. Why put his life in danger young princess?"

"We don't abandon our comrades. She is a wife of a Shinobi who is well respected. Her value to us cannot be measured," Kakashi said. They would never willingly turn their backs on a comrade and after all her fiancé was still a comrade. In turn they would protect her for his sake.

"Be that as it may she will still come willingly with us as we have already agreed," Ochashima said.

The meeting was ending much like it began in a stare down. Kakashi was exhausted dealing with this newest ambassador as he'd much preferred to deal solely with the presence of Mei the current Mizukage. Before he completely dropped his case it was his intention to talk privately with Mei. For now the meeting was going nowhere and had to end.

000

Kakashi dismissed many of the unnecessary parties from the meeting. The focus had shifted to Yume and Kirigakure. Yume was lead away by ANBU and the meeting continued. Ochashima sat at the table opposite the Kirigakure and Konohagakure leaders and council members. Kakashi was happy that the man had calmed down somewhat and decided to finally take a seat without making more demands.

"I'll listen to what information you have for me," Kakashi said. The group looked to the Kirigakure members and waited patiently.

"Her abilities were sealed like all of her clan shortly after her birth," Ochashima explained.

"If no one is left, who can unseal the ability," Mei asked. The Mizukage had been quite up until that point.

"We aren't obliged to share the details," Ochashima replied.

"I am the Mizukage of course you must share the details," Mei said. She hated that her own ambassador was acting in such a manner. It was a real embarrassment given that she considered Kakashi a trustworthy ally.

"Maybe in the privacy of our lands but we have no obligation to share our secrets with them," Ochashima nodded toward Kakashi.

"You say our secrets but if the clan has been destroyed are they not Yume's secrets," Kakashi asked.

Silence.

"Then we are at an impasse. Might I remind you kindly that our nations are not at war with one another and that we are allies," Kakashi said.

"Once Yume is returned to Kirigakure her ability will be unsealed," Ochashima said ignoring the part about allies.

"That is mighty trusting of your leadership. What if she were to try to leave," Kakashi asked.

"We have faith that she will want to restore her lands. She wouldn't abandon those who need her there," Ochashima said.

"It is also the only way her ability will be unsealed," Mei said.

"What about those that need her here," Kakashi asked.

"We know of the young Shinobi she has been promised to. From my perspective knowing love I completely understand but I must follow my orders. You have to understand that," Ochashima said with an artificial smile.

"Ordered to by whom, certainly not your Kage," Kakashi asked turning to Mei.

"I am not in league with his schemes I can assure you that you'll have whatever you need from us-

"Alright then," Kakashi cut Mei off, "I have no choice but to assume that she is not the remaining survivor of her clan then."

"You would be right to assume that but I will not discuss these things further. Security measures must be fulfilled," Ochashima said.

"I'd like to know more about the young man who wishes to marry her. What is his story," Mei asked.

"We'd like to know more about Yume's connection to the woman Hiruma and the man Kota. Their connection to the Nightmare Jutsu and all the cases of attacks on villagers lately," Kakashi said.

"I do agree with you. I hope you don't think that I haven't considered her mistakes as well Kakashi-san," Mei said.

"I think this conversation has gone on long enough. I have other matters to attend to," Kakashi said as he stood to leave. The ambassador proved to be an irritating man and hard for Kakashi to deal with although he'd like to spend more time with Mei.

Mei stood as well in silence. There was nothing much that could be said. The talks were drawing on all day and people were becoming wary of them.

"I'd like to speak to you in private," Mei said to Ochashima. She was still curious about Yume's story and the story of this clan that she had to respect.

"Of course Mizukage-sama," Ochashima answered and followed her out of the Hokage tower.

The night was quiet and the streets of Konoha were fairly empty. Security members escorted the Kirigakure faction to their quarters.


	37. Getting Past The Guards

_Getting Past the Guards_

Yume looked around the room. She knew that luxury like this existed in Konoha but it never concerned her. Something happened in the talks with the Hokage and she was freed from the drab holding she had stayed in. It had been months since she experienced freedom, held by Konoha ever since she shut down talks with Naruto and the Hokage. Perhaps she should have shared everything like she promised Naruto she would but it was too late now that her clan found her.

The fact remained Yume was involved with this group that was terrorizing Konoha. Nothing about being a part of any group that would go after innocents made her proud. She hated ever moment of it but between her clan and forced involvement in the group under Hiruma there was nothing she could do to vindicate herself.

Two attendants constantly followed her. One attendant, a young girl, kept on bowing to her and calling her princess; the second, an older no nonsense woman, insisted on teaching her proper etiquette.

Yume loved the clothes but they were not her style. She was growing impatient and tired of all the constant buzzing around her. The two bodyguards were annoying but very good at what they were doing.

"You guys can leave me alone for a minute can't you," Yume asked.

"That isn't possible," the young woman answered.

"So don't try it," the older one added.

Yume shouldn't have asked.

 _If Iam so sovereign and special I shouldn't have to obey._

Just as she was starting to sit down in the tea room her attendants passed out. She went to see to them and a masked figure appeared.

"Genjutsu love," the masked figure said. Yume noticed the voice right away and smiled happily hugging her fiancé. With mask still on he quickly said, "We only have a few minutes. Your bodyguards are quite skilled."

She said nothing still wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close. It felt like such a long time since she last held him.

"Rokudaime had a talk with their ambassador. They aren't prepared to back down so it looks like you'll have to give in to their demands for now," he updated her.

"I don't care about his deals or demands. I'll never marry the guy they choose or live in their lands," she said.

"All of it is ridiculous. How do they think I'll just disappear and leave you," he said.

"That's just it you have to promise not to try to come back to me," she said.

"What, why-

"They will kill you the minute you step foot out of the village. Foolish as they may think, they are capable of it, I can feel it," she said.

"They'll have a hard time trying," he said.

"Don't do this I'm not worth it. Not anymore I am too tied up with the enemy now. I am too far gone. If you dirty your hands it will only make you look foolish in the end. The things they've done are horrible the things that they have done to people make me sick to my stomach and I am doing what now covering for them," Yume said sadly.

"It will work out in the end. Now what about their connection to Tori, did you come up with anything," he asked.

"It's just a feeling that I get that they are connected to something evil," she said.

"I know what you mean," he said.

They both sat around the tea table.

"What are you thinking about right now," she asked.

"This place is so fancy I could get used to living like this. But no way, bowing down to you is out of the question," he said.

"What you think I'm going to keep you around on the side or something," she joked.

"The King wouldn't last with me around," he said.

"I would die laughing at the sight of you bowing to me. In all seriousness I could never be happy even with all this if you weren't there. I'm no Queen or Princess or whatever," she said.

"It kills me that we only have enough time to say goodbye now," he said.

"Not goodbye," she corrected.

"I'm sorry-

"Umm," the old lady started to stir and a loud noise disrupted them in the hall.

"They know security has been breached. I have to go," he said.

They kissed and suddenly she was left standing in the middle of the room. She straightened up no time to cry as her attendees rushed towards her.

"Princess, are you alright," the young woman said.

"What happened," Yume faked confusion.

"You didn't happen to see the intruder," the old lady said in an accusatory tone.

"I must have been dreaming or something," Yume said sitting down.

The bodyguards searched her room and security went on high alert. Yume continued to sit in silence thinking about all the possibilities she had in front of her.

000

Mei enjoyed her quarters in Konoha. There was plenty of light and an excellent view. Ever since the last meeting with the Hokage she was left with a bad feeling about the relationship between the two villages. Mei thought that speaking to an old friend in Konoha would help out the situation so she invited Tsunade to her quarters to talk.

"The new Kirigakure hasn't made fans with everyone," Mei said pouring more sake into Tsunade's glass.

"I don't think I need more to drink that's quite enough," Tsunade said waving off the drink.

"Some of my people fear our weakness. I can only oppose so many groups. I'm sure you understand how this works," Mei said sipping more of her own drink.

"The young man is already her husband. There is not much to discuss about that but I do understand the position you are in," Tsunade said.

"Knowing that I will do what I can for his behalf," Mei said adding, "I'm not so cruel as to ignore matters of the heart."

"Being Kage does seem cruel at times," Tsunade said.

"Indeed it does," Mei agreed sipping more sake.

"So retire with me and leave it to the young ones," Tsunade said.

"Y-young ones," Mei said dejected. She wasn't ready to consider herself one of the old ones but the truth was her understudy could be ready to take over.

"Yes just retire and save your self the anxiety of it all. Us war veterans deserve it," Tsunade said.

"I suppose so. Are the rumors true about the snake bastard having a family," Mei asked.

"News travels fast. I shouldn't be surprised since you are still the leader of a village and all. I guess I know about as much as you do when it comes to Orochimaru I haven't heard from him since the war," Tsunade said.

"So you didn't deliver the baby yourself," Mei asked.

"What kind of rumor is that," Tsunade said.

"You were friends at one time," Mei said.

"That was a different era…a long time ago. Things changed. He changed. We all change," Tsunade said lifting her hands in the air. It had been a while since she thought of all three of them together and tears started to form in her eyes. Jiraiya, Sarutobi Sensei, and Orochimaru all together so long ago once a strong team.

"Tsunade are you alright," Mei asked.

"Humn."

"I said-

"Fine, I am fine. Just remembering and thinking about the past. That is what memories will do for you," Tsunade said swiping at the unfailing tears.

"I hear you."

"What if rough about this week is easy about the next."

"Yes."

"Well maybe we should go out for drinks whadya say," Tsunade said draping her arm around Mei's shoulder. Tsunade turned the empty sake bottle upside down to show that they had run out of liquor.

"Let's do so," Mei smiled back and hugged her friend's waist.

The twosome walked out to where they served the best sake. Tsunade knew where to go even in the inebriated state that she was currently in.


	38. Rocks and Such

_Rocks and Such_

Judging by the look of exhaustion on Karin's face she wasn't sleeping, still. Sasuke sat down next to her.

"Every victim's nightmare has been different and specific to them. Can you tell me about what you see when you sleep," Sasuke said.

"I can but I don't want to," Karin said.

"I don't want to fight with you on this," Sasuke said.

"Good because you'd lose," Karin said humorously.

"Then it can't be helped I have other methods to make you talk," Sasuke said.

"They wouldn't work on me," Karin sighed and lay her head on his shoulder.

He knew her weakness so it would be no problem but he wouldn't go there. Trouble was she was his weakness. This fact made her an excellent training partner. She was still an excellent kunoichi.

"Do you understand how I feel right now," Sasuke tried.

"I really do understand but do you understand how helpless I feel. This is a genjutsu Sasuke. This is something that shouldn't bother me so much," Karin said with sadness.

"Tell me," Sasuke prompted.

"There is a cave and for whatever reason I go inside this cave. Without waiting for backup I charge into this cave. People die and never come out. That is the nightmare. The nightmare that feels so real I can see the blood and taste the dust before I wake up," Karin said shuddering as the images returned. These dreams were nothing like the blissful moments spent during the war suspended in Madara's genjutsu heaven.

Sasuke was silent for a while. He rubbed at her arms but he had no words for comfort. He kept seeing his own nightmare replay in his head. He knew there was a lot more to the nightmares than she cared to discuss but at least he had a focus point in his head.

"Now do you understand why I don't want to talk about this? Why I can't remember this," Karin said.

She was still trying to protect him. After all the hurt she was experiencing she didn't want to hurt him.

"Don't try to protect my feelings all the time," Sasuke said.

"I almost lived that time through your eyes. I can't imagine who would use something so personal to hurt us. I know now how hard it must have been for someone like Ino. I'm really scared," she admitted the tears of exhaustion spilling down her face. She swiped at the tears immediately not wanting to seem so weak.

Sasuke was just as afraid as she was. His mind raced for a solution. They had all worked so hard to find those responsible. They had no answers and fear started replacing frustration in many homes.

"At least now I know for sure there the Uchiha clan will be expanding," he said a small grin lighting up his features.

"All the more reason for you to hurry back to Konoha. You'll be the father of two Sasuke. Trust me I think I can handle my side of things. I'm an Uzumaki survivor after all. We have to work things out Miyako deserves to have that family life we once dreamt of before she was born remember," Karin asked.

"I remember everything," Sasuke said.

"Good then you'll come back home soon," Karin said.

"I might be gone when you wake up. I can't guarantee that I'll be anywhere for too long," Sasuke said.

"How can you say that to me," Karin asked on the verge of tears. Tears she would hold back not giving him the satisfaction of hurting her any more.

"You know already that you shouldn't be here. I told you everything before I left and I expect that you understand," Sasuke said an unexpected coldness to his speech set Karin back.

"I understand that I am about to be a mother again and I can barely tell my friends that I had a daughter. I understand that while Sakura and Ino walk the street hand and hand with their husbands I have to duck my head down and move quickly to avoid all the questions and all the times I miss holding your hand or walking through the village or just that walking around the village normally," Karin couldn't stop the tears but she didn't stop to cry either she simply waited for him to apologize.

"You want to hold hands. I have bigger problems than that Karin," Sasuke said pushing off the bed and walking to another room.

She wouldn't get an apology but what was worse is he didn't understand why she was upset. Sounds coming from the other room were nothing new. Sasuke was busy gathering tools and preparing to leave again. She waited for a while and pushed out of bed. At least she could say goodbye before he left for the next hideout.

000

Sasuke stood listening to his child describe what she was going to eat for breakfast. This was the part where he would have to say goodbye not knowing how long he'd be gone. He already upset his wife and knew that wasn't how he wanted to leave things.

Miyako looked so much like Karin and with her dark hair. Ultimately she had her father's facial features mostly because of the Uchiha expressive eyes. She smiled scowled and frowned exactly like Sasuke. If there were another child born from the Uchiha and Uzumaki bloodlines he didn't know anything about them. So far his daughter was too young to use Sharingan it wasn't clear if she would acquire those eyes but he had noticed her strong chakra especially since Karin could easily sense it.

"Little lady," Sasuke interrupted the string of sentences his daughter put together her very own secret language at times.

Miyako stopped talking and looked at her father.

"I'm going to be leaving for a while and I need you to take care of your mother," Sasuke said.

"Going too," Miyako said.

"No sorry you are staying with your mother. I need you to be strong and watch over things for me," Sasuke said.

"Want park," Miyako said.

Sasuke knew the girl just didn't understand yet. The only things she cared about were playing and eating good food. Yes his daughter was quite the gourmet food snob.

"I don't think we can make it to the park today but I promise to be the one to take you when I come back home," Sasuke said kneeling in front of where the girl played. They could only bring along one toy and it had to be a plushie doll with red hair just like her. It was her favorite doll that went everywhere with her.

Miyako listened patiently to Sasuke but said nothing. Sasuke was sure he'd be missed by his daughter whom he spent to little time with. She was growing so much she might not know what words to say but she was a smart girl.

"Want home," Miyako said after a while.

"I know you do," Sasuke said and hugged his daughter close to him.

A voice interrupted the both of them. "Will you stay for breakfast," Karin asked.

Sasuke stared up at her. Seemed like her anger was replaced with something else.

"Because if you stay I'll cook for you both and we can spend more time together and I can…I can-

Sasuke let go of Miyako to wrap his arms around his wife.

"Karin you know I would if I could," Sasuke said.

"Don't leave the way…You can't leave the way you are," Karin said into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about what I said earlier. But you know I have to leave," Sasuke said.

They held each other for a while before he kissed her lips. "I have to go," Sasuke half whispered and pulled away. Karin watched helpless as he walked out the door.

"Mamma don't cry," Miyako said. It was quite a feat for the youngster's vocabulary usually exteneded to only two word responses.

Karin swiped at her tears and scooped her daughter into her arms.

"I miss your father is all. But we'll be ok," Karin said kissing the top of her hair. It was something she had to get used to is all. Sasuke was the type who left. However Karin wouldn't let him go if she didn't have every confidence that he would return to them.


	39. Important Research Part Two

_Important Research Part Two_

Temari stared at the painting that seemed so lifelike as if to move, it was of a deer a common site around the Nara compound. It was relaxing looking at the features of this majestic animal. Temari knew a lot more about Nara culture as soon as they learned she was in the family way. It was expected of her to pass on traditions to the next generation.

Today was a warm and mild day compared to the recent cold weather they had been experiencing. For whatever reason Temari felt more energetic than ever. She wanted to keep busy which was at odds with her husband. It was a good thing that they were still planning on having a party and Gaara was heading their way. Temari could plan for a visit as well as keep up the pace of this great party they were going to throw.

Shikamaru woke from his nap to find Temari staring at a painting. It wasn't unusual behavior so he ignored it and went to kiss her in a greeting.

"Looks alive," Temari said.

"That painting has been up there for more than a year and you are just now noticing it," Shikamaru asked.

"Something is different about today," Temari grinned.

"I hope for the good," Shikamaru said.

"Yes it is good. I feel it Shikamaru it is time to have our baby," Temari said.

"What like contractions," Shikamaru asked his heart started to race all of a sudden.

"It is just like they talked about, I am pretty sure my water just broke," Temari said calmly.

"We have to move you to the hospital," Shikamaru said a lot calmer than he felt.

"I know I am going," Temari said and walked past the fumbling Shikamaru. Her bags were pre-packed and everything was ready to go. It looked like the party was going to have to wait until after her child's birth.

Shikamaru nodded and went on as planned. This was all in the plans. Sasuke was on the move now and all the others were on the move too so this was near perfect timing for his child to be born. They would have the child now and be here for the Kage summit.

"Shikamaru I want you to give this medicine to Sakura for when the time is right she will know what to do with it," Temari said.

"Twilight Sleep," Shikamaru read with question in his voice. This was not in the plan this was something he didn't like.

"It will help with the worst of my contractions. I don't want to remember the pain. I only want to best memories when I hold our child in my arms for the first time," Temari said.

"I will do what you wish," Shikamaru said he had no question that it was safe because she would not put herself through something like that if it were not so he let it slide.

000

The hospital room was a buzz with energy. Sakura was a little surprised that they still chose this venue for Shikamaru and Temari to have their child given what happened in recent weeks.

"So it is time for everyone to go so sorry you can all wait in the waiting room only so many people can be here for the delivery," Sakura said.

"Sakura Temari asked me to give you these for when the time is right," Shikamaru said handing the bottle.

"Scopolamine," Sakura said with question to her voice.

"She doesn't want to remember the tough part of labor," Shikamaru said.

"How did she get these? I feel a little uneasy using drugs like this from a patient," Sakura said.

"Perhaps we should wait and see how bad the contractions get. But I am only keeping my word to give you those pills and keep her wishes," Shikamaru said.

"I know Shikamaru let's take things one step at a time and I will talk to her about her fears," Sakura said.

000

Temari stared at the machines around the room they were almost alive like the picture of the deer but in another way. There were tanks and vials with various medicines and typical hospital equipment. This was where she would bring life into the world. Here she lay with an ordinary peach gown on.

The next thing she knew nine hours had passed and the arrival of a boy with dark hair had finally come making everyone's day. They lay him on her chest his dark hair mirrored Shikamaru's so much so she was positive that her features must be all over his face. When his eyes opened she could tell he came from a green-eyed family. Temari and her brother's all had green eyes too.

The baby was adorable and so sleepy. Temari felt nothing but happiness radiating from her. She knew her brother was nearby and he was going to be overjoyed that she had made it through alright and that this beautiful strong healthy boy was born into the family. It made her wonder to herself when her brothers would step it up and have children.

"He is definitely worth all the trouble," Shikamaru said looking into his newborns calm face.

"He's no trouble at all. He's perfect," Temari said.

"Don't let him fool you pretty soon you'll see just how troublesome he can be," Shikamaru said.

"My little bundle of noodles you aren't trouble are you…no you're not not at all…he he," Temari laughed and cooed at the infant.

"You're right not now he's no trouble at all," Shikamaru said and smiled at the sight of his wife making goofy faces at their newborn son.

000

All the medical knowledge Sakura had she couldn't save every unborn child. The only thing that kept her going on at this point was the endless research and the cases where the child was perfectly fine like Temari and Shikamaru. The cases she studied now were limited to women in Konohagakure. All their allied villages reported normal instances of pregnancy to miscarriage ratios for now.

Ino had been taken away from the village to protect her child. Karin only recently admitted to feeling the jutsu's affects. Karin had also left the village but for other reasons. It seemed counterintuitive to think that home was a hostile environment for a pregnant woman.

Right now they were dealing with four different cases that seemed to be connected. One was the nightmare jutsu. Second they were investigating the town on the outskirts of Kusagakure. Third they ran across Yume from the Kusagakure missions and her connection to Kirigakure. Finally there was a body switching case from the past. The different cases were starting to connect.

In everything uncovered it made Sakura pause when she learned more about Sasuke's mission. Danzou's loyalists were the very people responsible for Sasuke's departure to Otogakure. That was an entirely different issue that just wasn't the focus of the village at the moment.

For Sakura it was too late so she stayed in the village working to help her friends at the very least. Sakura had a lot of research on Karin but nothing conclusive could be found to help the situation. Ino reported feeling better than she had in a longtime. Ino was being monitored and so far the cure seemed to be going into hiding.

Pouring over the data Sakura concentrated on coming up with some new jutsu to counteract the attackers. If she could somehow block the stress the women experienced she was sure more babies could be saved.

Naruto made his way into the lab. Sakura looked up and weakly greeted him.

"I wish there were something I could do," Naruto said and kissed the top of her head the scent of her shampoo wafted in his nose a pleasant reminder of how close he was to her.

Sakura continued to concentrate on the notes. They started to blur in her vision. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and held her. She couldn't speak for fear of crying instead she tried to comfort him back hugging his arms.

Naruto knew not to push. Sakura told him once, "Do what you can." It was a motto for him in the past few weeks as she grieved. He brought her food, held her and the hardest of all left her alone when she needed it. It worried him tremendously that she could be a victim as well but she wouldn't take herself off the case.

Sakura was a little upset that she had to stop. Stopping meant the nightmares would return. She wiped her face with her hands and turned attempting as smile.

"I'm sorry," she apologized saying, "I know I'm not helping anything being like this."

She couldn't talk anymore about it as she choked back tears. She knew part of the problem was her physical health. Hormones were making her super emotional and a wreck. She had to force herself to breathe in a deep breath just so she wouldn't cry again.

Naruto knowingly pulled her close again. She buried her face in his chest and cried again.

"No one is going to tell you how to grieve. Don't apologize for it. This is your personal life they are attacking and has nothing to do with Shinobi code. What is happening in the village is incomprehensible. You are not weak here the ones who are doing this are cowards hiding away…we'll never understand," Naruto said.

The anger in his voice sobered her up a little. She sat back down in the chair and Naruto took the opposite chair. The enemy was attacking the future of the village. That went against everything Naruto fought to preserve.

"So how are we doing otherwise…how is our child," he asked.

"We don't have to talk about this," she said. Tired of discussing the nightmares she avoided the question. But he had the right to know about the baby so she added, "The baby is fine. I'm healthy but just a little tired is all."

"Will you come home," he asked wishing she would work less.

"Don't worry so much about me. This is important work," she answered.

"Not if you stop taking care of yourself," he said.

Sakura wasn't eating and Naruto noticed the food he brought her earlier going to waste on the table. Truthfully she had trouble eating but it wasn't like she hadn't tried to nurture her growing baby. Her baby was just a picky eater she told herself.

"I heard from the other researchers that you are taking on the project alone," he said when she remained silent.

"I had to," she answered.

"I heard that you sent away any help. That is not healthy. Another perspective could unlock the things you can't see alone," he said.

Sakura got up and started cleaning up her uneaten dinner or was it lunch, she thought. He was right she couldn't go on like this. For her own sanity she had to get away from the lab. She looked at the clock.

"Let's go home," she said.

"These guys outside the door are assigned a close watch of the lab results. If you like, the researchers you sent away will bring a new set of eyes to the project," he said.

"You planned this out," she said arching her eyebrow.

"I missed you. This is a selfish move on my part," he said.

"That's fine then let them study the project all they want," she said.

"This can't separate us. It can't change us. Promise me that this won't separate us," he said.

"It is fine I would love them to look," she said.

"That's not what I meant," he said. His pleading eyes demanded a response.

She looked him in the eyes and said, "Nothing could. I promise you."

Her hand rested on his cheeks and he covered her hands bringing them to his lips in a devoted kiss. Without speaking his motions told her his greatest fear.

"I didn't mean for you ever feel like that," she apologized.

"Thank you," he whispered as she held him. The words didn't seem directed at anyone in particular and she wondered if he was sending up a prayer of some sort.

He released her and they split up to give final instructions to their understudies. Leaving the lab together Sakura felt a lot better. The fresh night air felt good to breathe. It was time to move on once again.


	40. Artwork

**_[Chapter 40. This is a milestone this story but sadly the story will come to an end in about 7 more chapters. I think 7 should tell the story...this story. It has been fun to write. Thank you for reading. Enjoy.]_**

 _Artwork_

Ino sat alone listening to music in the small but comfortable hideout. It was the seventh day since they came to the place and she still didn't know where they were. She was enjoying the music but dying to talk to someone. In answer to her thoughts Sai came in the door.

"We've found her," Sai said removing his Shinobi gear and shutting the door behind him.

"The leader," Ino questioned turning down the radio.

"I like that song," Sai said moving past her to turn the volume up. "Yes we found the leader."

"Yes! I'm so happy, can we go home now," Ino said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We should stay a few more days just in case," Sai said.

"I'm ready to go home. This place is lonely. I can't believe that Shikamaru went on and had his child before we even had the chance to celebrate. That party took some real planning and no one is celebrating. We should all be celebrating not separated like this especially if we found the leader it should be over right," Ino questioned.

Sai pulled her close and kissed her. He knew he couldn't agree to return home and risk her or their growing unborn child.

"That's not an answer," Ino said.

"I know you want to go home but we can't. Not right now at least. But it is a good thing we found the leader of the group. Her subordinates will likely be stunned and perhaps this will drag them out of their hiding places," Sai said.

"Do you have any news about Sakura, Karin or even Temari," Ino questioned.

"Nothing new-

"That is why you can't count on a guy to find out information. If I were out in the field I would know something. Details and so much more," Ino said shaking Sai's shoulders to emphasize her point.

"I didn't get to fully answer the question," Sai said defensively.

"That's fine I'll just find out about them on my own," Ino shot back.

"You're not leaving here until it is safe to do so," Sai admonished.

"Fine," Ino let go of him and turned her attention to the food cooking in the kitchen.

Sai left in silence and went to wash up before dinner. The rooms were dark now that the sun had gone down. It was just his luck that this hideout was fairly new and modern with electricity. There really wasn't any other way to convince Ino to come otherwise.

Sai flipped the switches on the lights whistling as he headed to the bathroom. Ino turned the heat off on the stove. The dish was simple something she could remember making with her mother for her father after a long mission. It would be just Sai and her at the table but she set it with love anyhow.

Truth was Ino missed all her friends. She missed her routine and the ingredients in her cupboard back home. Now that they captured one of the enemy and the leader at that she had no doubt they would be back home soon.

000

Sai toweled off his hair and looked over the painting he had started. A small vendor in town sold all kinds of paints and Sai had been inspired coming here.

"Dinner's ready," Ino said from the doorway.

"I won't start yet," Sai said looking over his shoulder.

"It almost looks like the flowers are moving in the picture," Ino said staring at the painting. She didn't recognize the place and Sai told her he was painting from memory.

"It was breezy that day…I'm glad I captured that feeling in the painting," Sai said.

"Well I'm hungry," Ino said and turned to leave. Staring at her half naked husband was enough to put her in the mood for something else but she was actually hungry for two and it couldn't wait. They made it a point to eat together whenever possible because Sai read that it created stronger bonds and Ino agreed that they should always eat dinner together. Naturally there were times when the dinner went in the fridge and one of them was away on a mission.

Sai pulled on a shirt and tossed the towel in the hamper. This place was too much like a second home. Had he been single and on a mission he would have enjoyed it as if it were a resort.

Following his wife's footsteps he joined her at the small oval table next to the window. The window with a view of the artificially lit small town down the hill from them was open.

"Are you hot," Sai asked.

"No I was just listening to the sounds of the night," Ino said giving thanks for the food before her.

"It may be safe enough to go into the town for a while," Sai said also giving thanks for the food.

"Don't kid around. Towns like this close up shop at sundown," Ino said pouring the sauce on her rice haphazardly.

"This town might surprise you," Sai said and smiled. He knew she wanted to get out and mingle with people.

Ino continued to eat her food. They had been over this topic of leaving to go into town before and it was clear she was not allowed to go out into the town for safety reasons. Sai agreed that he would bring her whatever she asked for from town however leading to multiple shopping trips for him. Given all that they agreed on she was a bit surprised he hadn't noticed her current mood. Ino clearly had other things in mind.

"I'd like to stay in," Ino said.

"This food is good. Maybe I can get a movie," Sai said.

"Or we can just be together," Ino said.

" _That_ kind of movie. I never thought you'd be such a dirty girl," Sai teased.

Ino's face turned crimson and she said, "Absolutely not anything dirty Sai. I want to-

"Just a little bit," Sai kissed her neck just below her ear and said, "dirty. I know your mind and you can't fool me."

"I-I'm not like that. I don't want to watch anything like that. So stop before you ruin everything. I was really feeling romantic you know and then you had to ruin everything," Ino said defiantly with her arms crossed in a position that could only mean Sai was getting himself into trouble.

"Alright whatever you say dirty mind. I'd like to continue working on that painting anyway. You're right let's stay in tonight," Sai agreed.

Ino was determined to have her way tonight. Maybe she would watch him paint for a while but who knew where it would lead she had enough mental images as clues.

000

Naruto stood in the center of the holding cell making his final request of the woman who was in charge of all the chaos of recent months.

"These things change you. Your wars changed our lands. Our jutsu changed your children. It is only fair don't you think. Payment…Payback for what wrong was done to my people," Tori said her hair falling over and covering her features.

"You don't have to harm people to make things right," Naruto said unsure of why he would even bother at this point it was clear this woman was far too gone to be helped.

"I know that," Tori said.

"Then stop the jutsu," Naruto requested one last time. Regardless of if she were willing to cooperate they were going to find a way to stop it once and for all.

"I will never stop. I want your children to suffer and die. I want to watch your wife cry tears and mourn," Tori said laughing behind the mask of her own hair.

Naruto stood in silence listening to the laughter for a minute and turned away leaving the crazed woman alone. He knew that just capturing the leader wouldn't be quite enough. It was still too early but if non lethal tactics could be used he would have preferred them but to kill was exactly what Tori wanted him to do and he wasn't about to be used that way.

"So did you find out anything," Kakashi asked as Naruto entered the hallway.

"Nothing, she likely gave me the same routine that she gave you," Naruto said.

"I'll have guards on her all day and night," Kakashi said.

"I know. I am going to check on Shikamaru and Temari and then go home to Sakura," Naruto said.

"Good. We are really close this time," Kakashi said.

"I know," Naruto said.

Naruto continued to walk on towards the Nara compound. He knew that Gaara would be there so it would be a trip with two purposes. Things were busy in the past few weeks and he barely had time to grab a bite he hoped that maybe Chouji were around too so that food would be ample. No doubt Shikamaru and Temari were too busy to consider what was for dinner and their friend would likely save the day. With all of that in mind Naruto headed for his friends place.


	41. Finally Answers

_Finally Answers_

ANBU lead the captured Tori bringing her to the Interrogation unit. Kakashi requested an immediate audience with the criminal even before the Interrogation team were to talk to her.

They were getting few answers but at least Tori did not try to end her life like Kota had. It went through Kakashi's mind that the woman may have wanted to be caught.

"Kabuto's and a few others from Orochimaru's team were working on a way to isolate the secrets of two Kunoichi. My job was simply to create a panic but there are others who know more. I really don't have much to say do what you wish," Tori said.

"Which Kunoichi and why," Kakashi asked.

"Don't be dense. You must be hiding something. Why is it that a Hokage has the time to speak to me now," Tori asked smirking.

"I'm taking your crimes personally you could say. Therefore I had to come here in person not that you deserve any explanation," Kakashi said.

"Is that good enough for you," Tori asked self satisfied.

"Who else," Kakashi asked.

"I found out which two we were looking for after the experiments ended. Unfortunately I am caught so the information is useless like I said," Tori leaned back in the chair.

"How were they protected from these 'experiments,'" Kakashi asked.

"Their Kekkei Genkai, it is complex and I couldn't figure it out," Tori answered.

The interview was going nowhere as Tori was unlikely to fully cooperate with the village. Kakashi made his decision to end the interview and concentrate his efforts around what they knew for sure. From all the interviews they made and evidence they collected it was clear someone wanted to resurrect the dead. It was clear to Kakashi that Sasuke was more of a target than ever because he was the only known possessor of the eyes that could cast a resurrection jutsu. What the enemy wanted was the Rinnegan for sure but Kakashi couldn't understand just what else they were after.

000

The sky was brightly lit by a full white moon which reflected off the Hyuuga man looking up at it. Tokuma paced the guard station for warmth as it was a cold night tonight. It was late at night and things were deadly quite.

A sound in the distance halted his steps and even without Byakugan he saw two people making a run for the gates.

"Damn at this hour," Ranka said to Tokuma.

"There are definitely two," Tokuma confirmed with Byakugan and moved to intercept.

Ranka alerted the Hokage tower and jumped down to assist his team mate. For years he was used to the way the Hyuuga fought but he was taken by surprise by the volume of kunai rushing towards him. Kotetsu replaced him at the wall and within seconds three other Shinobi joined in the battle to take down two runners.

Tokuma, Ranka and Izumo took shelter behind a building waiting for the enemy who took position behind a tree across from them. Periodically the enemy would throw a round of kunai whenever they felt threatened.

"It is the woman from earlier and the guy who killed himself," Ranka said to Izumo who arrived shortly after he jumped down from the wall.

"Impossible. That is not possible again no way!"

"They are using a type of teleportation jutsu for the number of kunai," Tokuma said informing the group.

"Only kunai so far," Ranka said shaking his head, "we can handle that."

"The man has all the signs of being an Edo Tensei," Tokuma said.

"The sealing team is-

Izumo grabbed his head and shouted out in pain.

"Are you alright," Ranka asked.

"It must be the woman's jutsu," Tokuma observed.

Izumo shook his head and said, "I'll be alright."

The enemy attempted to run again and sent a barrage of kunai towards the group as the fled. Shinobi from the other side pushed back with an earth jutsu blocking their progress. This gave the main group time to leave their spot from behind the building and approach the escapees.

"I got this," Tokuma said rushing towards the woman.

"Tori look out," Kota said.

Tori turned and flooded the approaching Shinobi with a strong genjutsu.

"Hyuuga you alright," Izumo shook at the man's shoulders as he was stopped in a daze.

"Huh, um yeah. What happened," Tokuma asked.

"The enemy got away," Kakashi said.

"Rokudaime-sama my apologies," Tokuma said.

"Save the apologies you'll be in the group going after them," Kakashi said.

"How long has it been since they escaped," Tokuma asked.

"It has been about an hour now," Kakashi said disappointment in his voice.

"How?"

"The enemy intercepted the message to the Hokage tower as well as blocked communications with their jutsu. There were more than two hidden in the village," Kakashi explained.

"Unbelievable," Tokuma said looking at his comrades who looked just as stunned as he felt.

"Not all is lost. I'm sending a four man cell to deal with finding them and their hideout," Kakashi said.

"But hasn't the trail gone cold by now," Ranka spoke up a little cautious about going off after this group that took them down so easily.

Shino who stood next to Kakashi spoke up, "I've placed a tracker insect on Tori during her interrogations she hasn't suspected anything yet."

"As expected of the Aburame, good job," Tokuma said a little misty eyed remembering his friend and comrade Muta.

"Thank you," Shino said simply. It felt nice to be relied upon. He also knew that his clansmate Muta once worked with these Shinobi another casualty in the War. The fact that he died facing the Edo Tensei Akatsuki echoed in this case as they seemed to be facing a similar problem with Kota.

"No one is better suited for your team right now and I know you also work well with the second team led by Sai," Kakashi said building the four man cell.

Ranka looked over the group they were mainly going ahead to bring back information but the second group would face the most danger. Zaji, Shino, Tokuma and Ranka would be the first group on the heels of the enemy. The second group would likely be the ones to bring down the enemy for good.

"Could it be Rokudaime-sama that they were allowed to escape as a tactical move," Ranka asked.

"Now why would we let the enemy escape," Kakashi said and continued to walk away without any other explanation.

Ranka was sure that his reasoning was solid. They must have let the woman go to finally flush out their hideouts. Everything would play into Konoha's favor as they had the Aburame tracker insects to use to their advantage. There was no reason that Konoha would slip up and let the leader out of their grasp again Ranka thought to himself.


	42. Who Is Behind The Scenes

_Who is Behind the Scenes_

Darkness filled the entryway to Tori's latest hideout a stark contrast to the brightly lit rooms inside. Kota sat at the table of the small dining room having no desire for food. Tori munched on grapes sitting opposite him as they discussed their plans.

"They aren't aware of our plans yet are they," Kota asked.

"Not at all. Oh how I love grapes. If you could only see their faces after all the nightmares…It is fun to watch them squirm around trying to figure out what is going on," Tori said.

"They still believe our target is the women in the village," Kota asked.

"Absolutely and the strongest team is falling into our trap so easily," Tori said gleefully.

"Bringing me back in this shape…The three great dojutsu and a bonus Uzumaki jinchuriki. I suppose it will be worth it to you in the end," Kota said.

"All that power," Tori said.

"We must be careful yes but we have time on our side for now," Kota cautioned.

"We lost the Byakugan but do we dare start another war to recover-

"Lost? Who says we lost anything…No war will happen. Our new world will have the most powerful Shinobi protecting it after all. You never really wanted a war anyhow," Kota said.

"You are so sure that all three will fall into place," Tori asked second guessing herself. She wasn't confident she could succeed and needed someone…anyone to pump up her confidence.

"Yes," Kota said.

"And the Rinnegan? I've never faced it before," Tori thought excitement in her tone suggesting she couldn't wait to face it.

"Everyone knows the only one is Uchiha Sasuke," Kota said.

"Yes and I can't wait to see him once again. Orochimaru-sama had him right where he needed him yet did nothing. How disappointing and even after searching so long for Kabuto-san I must settle for his substitutes. In all this time all I can do is push myself harder to become great like Orochimaru-sama all on my own," Tori said.

"You're not alone," Kota said.

"The others are hardly worth my time. Fully expendable," Tori said standing from the table.

"Like I was," Kota said.

"Oh no you are someone precious to me…why else would I bother to bring you back," Tori said.

"And you will bring me back for good once we gather all the elements," Kota asked.

"Absolutely. You know how I feel about promises spoken. I have every intention of bring everyone back that I can manage. It is amazing what people are willing to do to bring back the ones they love. Just think-

"I don't want to think about it. I just want to make sure that I'm in line to return. I didn't give up my life without a reason," Kota said cutting her off. Tori stared at him upset that he cut off her plans but she did have a bad habit of talking way too much. Kota was right to look out for her she thought so she calmed down.

Kota was still loyal to Tori so he said nothing choosing to believe in her still. It was too late for him to do any different anyhow.

000

Naruto was all set to meet up with Sasuke at a weapons warehouse. The job of his subordinates was to shore up the place and protect it from intruders. Whoever built the place to begin with was preparing for a mighty large scale battle at least a war. Needless to say the place couldn't fall into enemy hands.

"How long are you going to stare," Sasuke asked.

"When they told me how many weapons I never imagined a place like this. We don't fight using these kind of large scale modern ninja tools so I am just surprised is all," Naruto said.

"As long as we get the right people here guarding the place things should be fine. That is what the Gokage have agreed to do. What has been recommended," Sasuke said.

"But you think something else should be done," Naruto asked.

"Disarm," Sasuke said simply.

"Shut the place or seal it up like…that kind of makes sense I agree with you. Maybe we should-

"I don't think we should go against what they want for the place," Sasuke said.

"Is that you talking Sasuke…for real," Naruto asked.

"I had some time to think and it is in my best interest to just stay out of the politics of this," Sasuke said.

"By the way how bad did Karin take it? You know you didn't have to leave like you did. I could have made other agreements with the rest of the-

"Stay out of it Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Geeze she is my family too Sasuke. They matter to me I can't just ignore it. The way she is now is unacceptable. We are all friends now and you know I can't ignore her. You know what it means that you left Konoha the way you did," Naruto said.

"Hey usuratonkachi worry more about taking care of Sakura and leave me alone," Sasuke said.

"You would bring up Sakura. I'll tell you what teme I am treating her fine. She is doing so fine as a matter of fact dattebayo…why the hell did you bring her up. I worry about her all the time teme. She is suffering that is why we have to find these bad guys and beat this Nightmare Jutsu the hell out of them," Naruto said.

"No question about it. So don't focus on Karin. Karin is fine," Sasuke said.

"Fine," Naruto said raking a hand through his blonde hair in frustration.

"How did Konoha lose the leader once more can you explain that to me," Sasuke asked.

"She had help. Apparently she is a skilled student of Orocimaru's, Naruto said.

"Orocimaru again. Ever notice that he isn't a priority to be found by anyone yet his actions and crimes have caused such reactions that people are still paying for to this day," Sasuke said.

"Yet he wanders free…I doubt he could tell us much about this woman and her plans after all. Maybe he could help us take her down but with a child who knows what kind of life Orochimaru's living after all," Naruto said.

"Maybe I was wrong to leave Karin the way I did. We do have a child and one on the way. If someone like Orochimaru can weigh his actions against his child where does that leave me," Sasuke asked.

"I don't know if that comparison is fair but if you look at someone like Shikamaru who just had a newborn baby and is already back out there working for Konoha it shows our sense of duty," Naruto said.

"Let's get this security clearance done so we can get something to eat," Sasuke said to his friend and motioned that they should head over to the gates.

Naruto nodded in agreement and the twosome walked towards the gates of the weapons warehouse. It was nearing two o'clock in the afternoon and the wind had started to pick up outside. The place was quite a few guards stood outside the perimeter. A mile or so down the road was a factory where some of the gadgets that ended up in the warehouse were manufactured. It was all the beginning of a new era in modern warfare technology.


	43. The Scroll Two

_The Scroll Two_

Kakashi sat in his office chair looking up at the redhead Karin who stood next to her daughter. It wasn't everyday that he had the attention of Sasuke's family. They now were the Uchiha clan.

"As I said I am well aware of the whereabouts of Sasuke and you and I both know how he would like to keep that information under wraps," Kakashi said.

"That is fine. I've made my peace," Karin said.

"You don't sound convincing. Anyhow Naruto should be heading back from a mission with him if you wish to-

"That jerk will have to do better than to speak to me through his friend," Karin said.

"Oh um. Well I have better news for you and is actually the reason why you were called here to beging with," Kakashi said.

"Yeah what is it," Karin said.

"About your status with Konoha. These are all correspondence with Kusagakure and the five Shinobi villages about your status. This is the result of Shikamaru and all the others hard work. You are now an official citizen of Konoha…officially recognized as a head of the Uchiha clan alongside your husband with all the political power that position holds in this village. You are also recognized alongside Naruto's clan the Uzumaki and the small faction of power that they possess.

This all means you are free to come and go as any citizen of Konoha. If you wish you may serve the Konoha Shinobi. You are to be a loyal Konoha citizen," Kakashi said.

"So basically I am in and you are telling me to be on my best behavior," Karin said.

"Yes," Kakashi said.

"At a time when my husband may not even want to settle in Konoha. What am I to do," Karin threw up her hands.

"I think you might be surprised," Kakashi said.

"Do you know something that I don't," Karin asked.

"This is Sasuke's home," Kakashi said.

"It was," Karin said.

Karin took a deep breath. All the days of running were over. Now she could walk the streets of Konoha freely. The only thing missing was Sasuke. She wasn't like other women and she wasn't about to let herself miss him that much she convinced herself.

Leading Miyako out of the Hokage offices she wondered what it would be like with her daughter sitting behind that desk. It never clicked with her that she had the keys to the clan of the Uchiha until today. Walking the streets she knew just where to head. Karin was going to prepare to buy some land in the village.

She was in for quite the shock when she learned how much land was already in her name. Perhaps Sasuke was planning on returning a lot sooner than later. Regardless Karin went back and forth on whether or not to forgive him for leaving at all.

000

The code was cracked. Shikamaru's group worked closely with the original team lead by Yurika. Shiho of Shikamaru's group came into the office announcing that they had cracked the code on one of the scrolls.

"The only way to break the curse is to remove Tori's soul and return it to her own body," Shiho said to the group of shinobi in the office. The group included Juugo who knew a lot about Orochimaru's experiments. The nuke nin was an asset to the group for several weeks now as a part of an arrangement made with Sasuke.

"By curse we are referring to the Nightmare Jutsu," Juugo said speaking up.

"Yes that is what we are calling it," Shiho clarified and blushed at the taller man's intense stare. For several weeks now Shiho worked with this mysterious man decrypting many of the secrets of Orochimaru's hideouts. Wherever Sasuke needed help Juugo would assist. Shiho found herself getting closer to him as the weeks went on.

"Can we say with certainty that Tori's jutsu is similar to Orochimaru's," Shikamaru asked.

"They are similar from everything I see so far. The way I understand it she would need cells from someone like me to initiate the curse mark jutsu," Juugo said.

"And you haven't willingly participated in any of these experiments have you," Shikamaru asked.

"No. I'm not the enemy of the village," Juugo said.

"We have the coordinates for Tori's latest whereabouts. She is held up in one of Orochimaru's oldest hideouts. We're going to need full cooperation from you Juugo to help us with the schematics of the hideout," Yurika said.

"I have helped so far and I will continue to help," Juugo said.

"What are your reasons for helping," Yurika asked. Juugo looked around the room at everyone but didn't feel the need to explain his actions.

"I have my reasons," Juugo said. The blonde woman with the glasses staring at him started to make him uneasy with all the attention she was giving him. Shikamaru glanced at her then back to Juggo ever observant.

"At this point it doesn't matter. Sasuke has made a deal and we are supposed to be here looking into the Nightmare Jutsu nothing more," Shikamaru said.

"I trust the big guy," Naruto spoke up from the doorway.

"Just because he's Sasuke's friend doesn't make him trustworthy. He's still a criminal," Yurika said.

"Not anymore. He is a friend," Naruto said. The years since the war he had made friends with many people and Juugo was no exception. Team Taka had been beneficial to him over the years. They were Sasuke's friends and closest teammates but earned the trust of the blonde after helping in many affairs. Naruto used his political power to help out the group that helped so much saving Tsunade's life, fighting the enemy in the war alongside the Allied Shinobi.

"Naruto's right he earned it," Shikamaru said.

"Thank you," Juugo said.

"Well since I'm here please tell me what we know so far," Naruto said.

Shiho spoke up explaing all that was previously stated about the Nightmare Jutsu and Tori's body switching. Shikamaru and Naruto left to inform Kakashi about the plans to invade Orochimaru's hideout and return Tori's soul to her original body.


	44. Information

_Information_

Lee finished another round of physical therapy and stepped in the bath to soak for a while. His place was quite and the bath a custom made spa was quite relaxing. He had a lot on his mind given all they knew about the village attacks. Earlier today he asked Naruto what was known about Ami. No one had seen the woman since Tori used her to infiltrate the village.

Satisfied with his soak Lee toweled off and changed into a tee shirt and shorts. With nothing but time on his hands he headed out the door to grab some groceries and prepare for dinner. Out on the streets he passed several vendors and one stood out in his mind.

"Hey TenTen," Lee called out to the brunette behind the counter of a small weapons shop.

"Lee!"

"I was just going to pick something up for dinner," Lee said.

"Oh…I would join-

"Oh no I was going to eat alone I just happened to pass by here and I was just thinking of the old team and all," Lee said looking at some of the weapons on display.

"Some day I might take over a shop like this. It is fun talking to all the people about the different weapons. We get quite a bit of tourist nowadays," TenTen said placing several odd shaped shuriken on the shelf.

"Then I might open that dojo," Lee said.

"You know they are building a memorial for Neji," TenTen said sounding a bit more cheerful than she felt.

"Yes I hear it is a park of some kind around the Hyuuga neighborhood," Lee said.

"Maybe I'll take a walk around there and visit," TenTen said.

"Yeah…Have you heard anything about Ami," Lee asked.

"No," TenTen said.

"I just haven't heard anything from her in weeks so I figured maybe she would have at least said something to you. You know girl talk," Lee said.

"Women do talk. There are so many couples and things going on like babies and such," TenTen said.

"So why should we be single TenTen," Lee asked.

"I thought you were with Ami," TenTen questioned.

"Friends we are just friends," Lee replied.

"Friendzoned…As for me you know how I feel. I'm not ready now and I don't know if I'll ever be ready to let go of Neji," TenTen said. There was always the treat of tears but not today. She had cried enough and it wasn't one of those days for her. TenTen was feeling good but her facial expression may not have shown it.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said anything," Lee said.

"No it is fine the more I say his name the less he's forgotten right," TenTen said.

"Yes," Lee replied.

"Well there is also Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Chouji who are single right alongside us so who cares," TenTen said smiling.

"I wouldn't count Chouji amongst us," Lee said.

"Chouji has a girlfriend," TenTen asked surprised.

"I've seen her a couple of times with him after training sessions. She is a foreign Kunoichi from Kumo I believe," Lee said.

"Kumo…Eh. Well I guess I need to go hang out with Ino and the others some more and catch up with all the gossip," TenTen said.

"Oh well I should get going it's getting late," Lee said.

"Take care Lee," TenTen said.

"You do the same," Lee said and left the shop.

000

Naruto had delivered his report about the weapons warehouse earlier today and was satisfied with the majority of the response. Overwhelmingly the other villages wanted to seal or destroy the weapons warehouse to avoid that type of warfare. They all agreed that this would be a major peace keeping operation, however no one could agree just who owned the rights to the weapons.

The weapons warehouse was deep in the heart of Otogakure territory. No one claimed to have started it but it was likely a remnant base of operations left over from Orochimaru. The current investigations into Tori's group lead them to the place but it remains unclear what her group intended to use the weaponry for if at all as it was mostly left unguarded and easily taken over by Sasuke's group.

Kakashi read through the report and sat it on his desk. Naruto sat down opposite the current Hokage in the quite Hokage office. It was late afternoon and most of the work for the day had been distributed.

"Not a bad job," Kakashi said.

"There are a lot of other hot spots in the Otogakure. Places that have been abandoned that are harmful and dangerous and it has been years in some instances," Naruto said.

"I understand. As expected of Sasuke he really came through with this find," Kakashi said.

"How did our security fail," Naruto asked changing the subject.

"You mean letting the woman Tori escape," Kakashi asked.

"Did you let her escape," Naruto asked.

"No one let anyone escape. She had help and we failed to detain her but that doesn't mean she got away. Shino has-

"It is just frustrating that everytime we get a handle on her group within the walls of this village something goes wrong. It feels wrong and the village can't be called safe," Naruto said.

"I know," Kakashi said. He had no excuses these were the worst times of his career not being able to do a thing against an enemy who was always seemingly two steps ahead of him.

"I don't mean to drag you down-

"It is my job Naruto as will someday be yours I need no excuses. I must protect the people of this village with my all. I will have this solved for the village no question about it. For now I have to live with the mistake of not having enough security on her," Kakashi said.

"We'll find her again," Naruto said.

"We know where she is," Kakashi said.

"So there must be a plan to bring her in again," Naruto asked.

"Yes and this time it involves eradicating the Nightmare Jutsu completely," Kakashi said.

"Alright I like how that sounds. Maybe it is better that she is still out there spinning her webs so we can catch all of her monsters…spiders or whatever," Naruto said.

"Something like that is what we hope. Naruto it is time that you take over and the job is yours don't you think," Kakashi asked.

"All I ever thought of all these years was to be Hokage. It hasn't changed. I know I want to be Hokage if that is what you are asking me. Nothing has changed. I still want the job and I know that the party will be worth it when the times right. Right now is not the time to change leadership. Everyone knows this and they are still looking up to you Kaka-Sensei," Naruto said.

"Looking at the history the Hokage title has been turned over in times of distress many times over. If I were to turn it over to you now what difference would it make the people are already lined up to follow you Naruto," Kakashi said.

"I have patience," Naruto said.

"I am telling you that you should expect to take over soon," Kakashi said.

Naruto stood up and walked to the door, "I gotta get home."

"Tell Sakura I said hello," Kakashi said and waved Naruto away.

This was going to be a long twenty four hours for him. Kakashi had operations going on in several villages all at once. It was his hope to catch several key players off guard all at once in different places and go in for Tori at the right moment.

Kakashi stood up and stretched. He thought about what to do in his down time before all the chaos would happen and smiled. Walking the Hokage tower he gave a message to a secretary that he would be out for a while and went on walking right through the gates down the street.

It took Kakashi only a few minutes to make it to Might Gai's place but it seemed like an eternity with all the passersby stopping him every few steps to talk about this or that. He hadn't seen Gai in a while but felt a little guilty for ignoring a friend because of all his work lately.

Gai was in his wheelchair watering plants in the front of his home when Kakashi walked up. It was a far cry from his usual exercise rituals. Kakashi would never get used to the sight of his friend in a wheelchair.

"Hey Gai just stopping by in the Neighborhood for a moment," Kakashi announced.

"You want to just talk politics this time," Gai asked.

"How's gardening going," Kakashi asked ignoring the question.

"Turns out I am not so bad at it," Gai said.

"That's good," Kakashi said.

"I've been cooking a lot lately. Maybe you'd like to stop by sometime for some of my all time best curry," Gai said.

"All time best. Sounds great," Kakashi said taking a seat on the bench just outside the door.

"There isn't much to do lately so maybe you could wheel me-

"No."

"But I haven't even-

"No."

"Fine Kakashi but one day we will resume our challenge," Gai said.

"I am the Hokage. I've already proved to be the leader of the village and recognized," Kakashi said,

"Well the people still like a man in green. Take me on the streets and we'll see who burns with the power of youth," Gai said.

"The people do not like your green jumpsuit Gai. You have no fashion sense," Kakashi said.

"Why do you pretend to hurt my feeling," Gai asked.

"What kind of question…nevermind can I come in for a visit or am I to stay outside all day," Kakashi asked.

Gai invited Kakashi in and the two had snacks and conversation for an hour before Kakashi headed back on the job. It was nice for Kakashi to see his friend whom he hadn't seen in a while. Now work demanded his time.


	45. Life Fading

_Life Fading_

There was so much blood and it was gushing from Yume's abdomen. She tried hard not to panic. She tried to control her chakra, to relax and breathe. All the things she knew from meditation, Shinobi training rushed through her mind. All her years of training were useless.

The leader of what was a group of people drawn together by their own vices fought long and hard but it was much too late she was too slow this time. The sword clanged as if dropped to the floor useless at her side. Tori grinned a sadistic grin and slowly pulled a kunai from her body.

Sasuke had Tori tied up before she could move to say another word. They were careful and they were precise. This was the woman that had eluded them all these months. Sasuke didn't have time to deal with Yume. For him she was a distraction despite fighting on the same side against Tori and her understudies. Sasuke's eyes were trained on Tori as Yume struggled with her injuries.

Yume held her abdomen as numerous fights were going on around her. No longer able to support her weight she slumped against the cavern wall. She didn't care much about the fighting anymore. In her final moments she was glad the Konoha Shinobi seemed to have the upper hand.

She placed her hand weakly over the hand of her lover who lay in a puddle of his own blood. There were so many things she wanted to tell him but he wasn't conscious and likely already dead. She sat beside him as the fighting continued never taking her eye off the raven haired Uchiha. Sasuke wasn't making any move towards her fully concentrated on Tori at the moment.

000

Sasuke was unsure when the mission had gone so sour. They had the location of the hideout and all the intelligence that they needed but the element of surprise was somehow taken away and Tori fought back with her understudies causing severe casualties in the group of Shinobi who were sent on the mission.

"My messenger hawk returned," Sasuke said to Suigetsu who was busy standing guard of Tori's latest body.

"Sasuke can she jump from this body," Suigetsu said staring at the twitching woman.

"She shouldn't be able to not with the sealing jutsu," Sasuke said.

"What's it say," Suigetsu asked as Sasuke read though the scroll sent by his hawk.

"We are to leave Tori to the second team and continue on to Mizu no Kuni," Sasuke said.

"Is Karin finished healing that woman," Suigetsu asked one of the Jounin in the cave.

"Yes everyone is ready for the next assignment," the pale eyed Jounin Suigetsu only knew was part of the Hyuuga clan said.

"Well looks like there's no place like home Sasuke," Suigetsu said.

"We're not going on a field trip," Sasuke said and put away the scroll, "we need to find the island group that is working with Tori and find her original body."

"I'm well aware of that," Suigetsu said and turned back to watching his prisoner, "Is Karin coming or not?"

"I find her of use," Sasuke said.

"Don't say it like that Sasuke," Suigetsu said.

"You try telling her to stay behind if you wish," Sasuke said.

"Shhh do you want her screaming at us," Suigetsu said.

"Well we do need to leave soon so if she's staying behind she better make up her mind sooner than latter," Sasuke said.

"The only reason she came along is to see you," Suigetsu said.

"Hn," Sasuke said seemingly without caring one way or the other. This was quickly becoming a problem because he did care. He cared very much and he was going out of his mind that his wife was here without his daughter.

"Some wife," Suigetsu said.

"What did you say," Karin asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Why don't you tell me why you really came Karin," Suigetsu said.

"Shut up it's none of your business," Karin said.

"Both of you," Sasuke interrupted both saying, "We're leaving."

"We have to wait for Rokudaime's orders," Tokuma said.

"Your team can wait for orders but we're going ahead," Sasuke said. He wouldn't ask about Miyako because he knew the less information that flowed the better. He was sure that Karin left her in a safe place although he wished that Karin was there with her now.

"I've healed your friends but some are too far gone," Karin said.

"I understand," Tokuma said and turned to Ranka, "Send in the report that Team Sasuke is going after the island group and that we've secured their leader once again."

"Understood," Ranka said.

"Sasuke should Kyouko meet us there," Suigetsu asked.

"This mission requires the upmost secrecy," Sasuke said.

"Trust me she understands. If you trust me you can trust her," Suigetsu said.

"That's a big statement. Just how close are you two now," Sasuke asked.

"We can talk about it some other time," Suigetsu said noticing Karin glaring at him.

Team Sasuke headed to Mizu no Kuni on a mission to locate the island group backing Tori. Minutes later Kakashi sent message that the remaining team were to support and back up Sasuke's team.

Yume lay on a cot being healed by medic-nin. It was clear the love of her life would not make it so she intended to go on to Kirigakure and turn herself in.

Karin turned to Sasuke they had a lot to discuss. Nothing was going to keep her from this mission. Something made her come here; a force she couldn't explain drew her towards this place. She was unsure about heading to the island with Sasuke because her child was in Konoha but she wanted to put an end to the Nightmare Jutsu with him. She wanted to team up with Sasuke once again and put a stop to what had plagued them for so long. Clearly written all over his face he wanted her to be at home with their child so they needed to talk before she went any further.

"So what is it going to be Karin you know I have to get going," Sasuke said.

"I am going to let you go," Karin said.

"Don't let this break us-

"It won't break us. I need you to end this for us. You go with Suigetsu and put an end to this nightmare then come home to Miyako and me. We can talk about the rest some other time but just come home for now and I promise I will be OK," Karin said.

"I made a lot of promises to a lot of people Karin…I will end this that is for sure," Sasuke said.

"All you have to do is come home," Karin said.

"That's all," Sasuke said.

"I don't ask for much," Karin said.

"I will come home," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke I love you," Karin said.

"I love you. I love our daughter. You should get home to her. You should be with her not here. We are going to beat these guys," Sasuke said.

"I know," Karin said.

"I got to get going," Sasuke said.

Karin held him in her arms for as long as she could before they parted. She watched as Sasuke grouped up with Suigetsu and headed down the road toward the island where Tori was last spotted. They were all headed on their way to put an end to the Nightmare Jutsu. Karin smiled thinking of the family life they would have when they returned to Konoha.


	46. Kumo

_Kumo_

The nightmare jutsu had died off the past couple of months. Konoha with the help of Kirigakure were sure they rooted out Tori and all her companions. Sasuke and a team of elite Shinobi returned Tori to her original body and performed a seal. The much delayed Kage summit was scheduled to begin this week. A reunion with all the current Kage and Naruto was in order. Naruto considered the Gokage close friends and looked forward to seeing them all again.

Naruto hugged Sakura and promised to bring back something special from Kumogakure for her. Sakura never asked for much but Naruto liked to bring back special odds and ends from distant lands for his wife.

"Naruto make sure you say hello to Bee-san for me," Sakura said.

"Can I tell him about our little one on the way," Naruto asked.

"I'm sure he'll find it good news," Sakura said straightening out Naruto's clothes as they separated.

"Of course he'll find it good news. Maybe I'll make a rap out of it," Naruto said smiling.

"Please don't," Sakura said laughing at the thought.

"Ready," Kakashi called out standing patiently at the end of the walkway.

"Don't keep Rokudaime waiting," Sakura said giving Naruto a quick peck on the cheek. Naruto moved his head a couple of inches to the right and met her lips in an unexpected kiss.

"See ya later Sakura-chan," Naruto said and took off on the way to the Kage summit. Sakura blushed and waved at the two as they left.

Kakashi waved at Sakura before turning and started walking on the journey to Kumogakure for the Kage summit.

"Sakura looks better," Kakashi said.

"Yeah," Naruto caught up stride for stride with the Hokage. "Sakura-chan is taking better care of herself now. When I'm here I notice a big difference."

"You put pressure on her," Kakashi said.

"I remind her to take care of herself the same way she does to me all the time. I know she is busy and can handle a lot but she sometimes puts her needs last," Naruto said.

The breeze though the trees felt really good after all the humidity they suffered through the previous week. Naruto inhaled a deep breath as they walked towards the gates of Konoha.

"I wonder what the weather is like in kumo," Naruto said.

"A little on the cool side from what is reported but weather shouldn't have any impact on the summit," Kakashi said.

"I wish she could come with us after all we have been through it is tough for me to want to separate. I know this is the beginning of my Hokage dream and making trips like this is something I'll have to get used to…Do you feel that we need to stay in the village and throw a party or something," Naruto asked looking expectantly at Kakashi.

"I could use a celebration. If it is to celebrate you becoming Hokage I'm all in," Kakashi said.

Arriving at the gate they were greeted by the jounin on duty. Other teams were coming and going through the gates and paused to acknowledge their leader. Kakashi wasn't worried at all for the village safety because of the peace they all fought so hard for and the faith he had in his comrades.

Kumogakure sent a squad to the borderland to escort them to the summit as a sign of benevolence. It wouldn't take long to get to the border and both Kakashi and Naruto had traversed the landscape numerous times.

"Omoi was cheerful last time we all got together. He'll likely be ecstatic about hosting the summit," Naruto said as they left the gates.

"Kumo have been more hospitable than times in the past," Kakashi said.

"Chouji's wife was a bit more than upset she wasn't going in my place," Naruto said.

"Chouji's wife?"

"Yeah Chouji married in Kumo not long ago. Pissed everyone off but yeah her name is Karui you might remember her," Naruto said doing his best to describe her.

"I remember it now. She belongs to Konoha now. Shikamaru gave me some paperwork not long ago dealing with her citizenship. Fiery young lady Chouji must have his hands full," Kakashi said.

"Now you see why she wanted to take my place," Naruto said.

"Not seriously though," Kakashi said.

"Oh she's always serious,' Naruto said. He was a bit afraid of Chouji's wife and couldn't forget the beatdown she gave him not long ago all in the effort to save his friend Sasuke.

"Karui seemed like a pleasant addition to the Akimichi clan. When the clan ceremonies were being held she welcomed me as one of her own,' Kakashi said.

"Maybe she should have come along and Chouji too," Naruto said. He wasn't going to hold a grudge about the past he had with his friends and yes he considered Karui a friend. Perhaps now given all their circumstances Karui was a part of his family.

"Both Shikamaru and Chouji chose to marry foreign women. They embody the sprit of the summit that is upcoming," Kakashi said.

"Teme got with the former Kusa nuke-nin," Naruto reminded him.

"The Uzumaki she is from your ancestry. I doubt you would normally address her that way now would you," Kakashi questioned.

"Yeah I still don't know much about her family," Naruto said. Karin didn't know much about her family either. One day Naruto would delve deeper into his Uzumaki heritage but for now he was more than satisfied with the small family he was starting in Konoha. Moving forward and not living in the past was his ninja way too.

"We have nothing but time on our side this trip. I could tell you a little about your mother and perhaps a bit of history the little I know about the founders," Kakashi said.

"Yeah that would be great," Naruto said.

"Things will work out for Sasuke and Karin but right now we need to focus on eliminating this latest threat completely. That will be the focus of the latest Kage summit," Kakashi said.

"I know all that dattebayo. Just tell me about my parents some more," Naruto asked.

Kakashi continued to walk for a minute before diving into his stories. Ever present he kept on the lookout for any enemy that could be close by. Someone would always want to challenge the Hokage and he had to be vigilant at all times.

Naruto walked on listening to the stories Kakashi chose to share with him. His parents were great people from all that he knew and he could only wish to be as great a Hokage as his father.

000

Kakashi could go on for a long time about Minato and Kushina and he did for as long as Naruto wished to hear about them. It had been so long since the war and all that Minato said during the war. Naruto began to feel it too that loss when you really want to talk to someone and can't. He had so many questions to ask his parents and it had been that way his whole life.

The stories had ended and they stopped to take a rest along a stream on the path to Kumogakure.

"I worry that I don't know how to be a good father," Naruto said hugging his knees to his chest as he sat in the grass.

"I suppose no father really knows," Kakashi said.

"I guess you're right. It is like anything else no one knows how good they are until they try. But Sakura at least still has her mother to help her out…not to mention her father. Our child will have one set of grandparents that can help them along which is more than many others out there," Naruto said looking off in the distance lost in deep thought.

"You know that you have plenty of people supporting you," Kakashi said.

"Of course. We have Sakura-chan's parents to help us out as well," Naruto agreed. Sunshine warmed his face as he stared up at the sky. It was nice to breathe in the fresh air. Reaching into his backpack he carefully unwrapped the bento that Sakura was nice enough to make for him.

In one section an orange shaped like a fox caught his attention. It had been sometime since he thought of Kurama and the sight made him laugh.

"Something funny," Kakashi asked.

"This fox," Naruto held up the orange careful not to knock the cherry red nose off.

"I see," Kakashi replied and went back to enjoying his own meal.

In the past Naruto was known as the demon fox child. This caused kids to stay far away from them. Kids now thought he was cool. The war hero who fought alongside Kyuubi. Amongst his Shinobi friends only Gaara and Bee knew what it was like to be friends with the Bijuu. Naruto took pride in knowing each one by name.

Naruto told Sakura numerous stories about Kurama. At first Sakura was faltering in her relationship with the monster fox. She always saw him as an obstacle for Naruto or something that was a threat to his life. During the war when only Kurama could save Naruto her opinion began to change. Still it took a while before people began to accept Kyuubi the monster fox that destroyed their village as Kurama their ally and friend in the war.

With the cool sunny breeze and the atmosphere Naruto wished that Sakura were here with him. It wasn't the first time he longed for her presence only now things were deeper he wanted more than a friend to travel with. Memories of missions they went on in the past where they camped out along the way played in his mind.

Naruto was in the Hokage tower the night before watching as Kakashi filled out mission scrolls assigning one team after the other to the various missions. This was a task that he would someday have to do himself and he looked forward to it truth be told. He wondered how the Hokage managed to pick just the right missions to bond teams together.

Being a Shinobi of Konoha was filled with moments like today. Simple things like eating a bento on the road with your Sensei would be moments he'd miss when he became Hokage. Whatever the future he was sure it would be great. The nightmares were over they were all moving towards a brighter tomorrow.


	47. Tomorrow

**[I had fun writing this. I tried to pull as much from canon as possible not using as many OC's and things like that. Reading the Manga it felt that NaruSaku and SasuKarin were the canon up to a point so I wanted to write a story with them (I know they are not…maybe they should be). I wanted Naruto to be Hokage much sooner but something about how I wrote it didn't work. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it here is the last:]**

 _Tomorrow_

"Haruno-san he looks like me at first but then he has her eyes and looks just like a blonde version of Sakura-chan dattebayo," Naruto exclaimed to a tired looking Mebuki.

"Naruto dear you have to calm down a little bit and tell us when we can see our darling grandson," Mebuki said.

"So you're finally one of us Naruto," Sai said grabbing the blonde by the shoulders and shaking him.

"You're both here. Awesome," Naruto said hugging Sai and Sasuke before rushing back through the doors of the hospital towards Sakura's room.

The baby had been taken away for a moment and Sakura lay with her eyes closed for the moment back in bed. Naruto started to yell something out but caught himself and adjusted his demeanor as to not upset his wife.

"Sakura-chan are you still awake," Naruto asked a ball of nervous energy. He really had no clue as to what to do next.

"Naruto I am fine. Just resting…you know they took our son from me…the nerve of some people," Sakura replied.

"Whoa how much medication do they have you on," Naruto questioned.

"Just try going through what I just went through and listen to some baka Naruto talk about medication. Medication he says…"

"Sorry. Our friends are here now."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Sasuke is here with Karin and Miyako and Sai is here but Ino is still at home with the baby…anyway there are a lot of people out there," Naruto said.

Kaori walked in and Naruto took Sakura's hand in his.

"Is he alright," Sakura asked.

"He's absolutely perfect," Tsunade said walking in behind the nurse.

"Baa-chan you're serious," Naruto questioned.

"Yes the nurse will bring him back shortly but first let Kaori do her job for the mother will you," Tsunade said and stepped aside.

Naruto squeezed Sakura's hand and told her he'd be back before following Tsunade to the hall. Kaori made her way to Sakura's bedside and began her work.

Tsunade reached down and was suddenly holding an infant in her hands. "Here you go dad," Tsunade said handing the infant to Naruto.

"Oh wow I'm not sure I'm ready to hold him yet," Naruto smiled at the infant in his arms and carefully held onto him. Over the past year he had the opportunity to hold many babies as the village hero but nothing compared to holding your own child.

"Why don't you take him to see his mother again," Tsunade suggested.

Naruto made his way back to Sakura's bedside. All the nightmares and bad times were behind them for this one perfect moment. Sakura took the child from Naruto's careful hold and she cradled his beautiful blonde head close to her heart. Never had she felt more content with life then she did in this moment.

The Konoha group would have tomorrow to look forward to and no one would destroy this reality for them.

000

The music blared down the streets of Konoha. The sun in the sky did not disappoint to give a beautiful bouquet of sunshine. Everything was perfect for the Hokage opening up the festival.

In the balcony Sakura held her young son in her arms and smiled as Naruto talked to the people of Konoha. To her left Gaara sat with Temari who also held her son in her arms. A row behind them sat Ino and her son. One would think that the village would be over run with boys but in the crowd Sakura fixed her eyes on the cute little girls with bows and ribbons in their hair. Instantly she wanted a daughter.

"I think I'm jealous of you Kazekage," Sakura said.

"Huh," Gaara asked his attention still trained on Naruto's speech.

"Oh sorry I just wish I had a little girl too," Sakura said.

"Don't worry you will probably have other children given Naruto's enthusiasm about your son," Gaara said.

"I wish Matsuri could have made it here with your daughter. Our son could always use extra playmates," Sakura said snuggling her child.

"Maybe some other time," Gaara said and stood up to clap following everyone else's direction after Naruto's speech had come to an end.

"Yeah! Naruto," Sakura cheered.

Naruto turned their way and waved smiling before turning his attention back to the crowd. The festival was underway and everything was going to be a party for them from here on out.

Sasuke smiled sitting off to the right of the stage with his family. They were going to enjoy this festival something he wasn't used to doing. His life would take on many firsts. For now his family were just about enjoying this peaceful family moment.

For Sai it seemed like nearly a year had gone by since the beginning of some terrible nightmare. He woke up cleaning glass and worrying about an unborn baby to now holding that child in his arms but there is just no way that amount of time had passed. It had only been a few months. He passed Inojin off to his mother again who engaged him in a game of bounce on the knee.

Ino smiled on this lovely day holding her child. Things turned out for the best and he was a beautiful healthy baby boy. There were no complications and things worked out for them in the end. The world was at peace and they had done away with the enemy.

Ino's best friends were now married and had children of their own. They all grew up so much in such a short amount of time. Now they had so much more to protect. The world grew so much smaller.

The End


End file.
